


The Seventh Stone

by Elenduen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Any trolls who comment with either be ignored or made fun of, Canon Divergence, Civil War Team Iron Man, Coma, Crossover Pairings, DCU/Marvel, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Not Avengers Endgame compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Ex Avengers friendly, Protective Bruce Wayne, Steve has really messed up, Supernatural Elements, Tony is very Special, billionaire boyfriends, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 76,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: The fight in Siberia leaves Tony in a persistent vegetive state from which he is not expected to recover.His remaining friends watch over his bedside praying for a miracle to bring him back to them while the Rogue Avenger's remain in hiding.Across the Galaxy Thanos, the Mad Titan destroys Xandar to claim the Power Stone, his next stop will be Asgard, or rather the refugee ship for the Tesseract and the Space Stone.As the Power Stone is placed into the infinity gauntlet, Tony Stark awakens from his coma with no brain damage at all, but he isn't celebrating. Something is coming, something bad, he knows it, he can feel it, and somewhere something that is somehow his is calling out to him, it's what woke him up in the first place, but what is it and why is it so important?After all there are only six infinity stones, Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is going to be a long one guys. Please comment I love comments

Siberia 

 

Tony could hardly believe it when he saw the Avenger’s jet and T’Challa’s jet leaving Siberia.  
Beside him, on the ground, Steve’s discarded shield still remained. Tossed aside like it didn’t mean a thing to him, as if the man who had gifted it to him, spent fifty million dollars, and lost all his toes to frostbite trying to find Steve’s body in the Arctic.  
As he lay on the ground in his disabled suit Tony felt the rage which had been coursing through him since he’d seen the murder of his parents at the hands of Barnes on the videotape slowly leaching away from his body.  
With his anger leaving him the adrenaline left him too. All of his injuries were now beginning to hurt, his broken wrist, his ribs, his sternum, dear God his sternum! That felt like it was on fire and it was so very hard to breath.  
His chest felt as if there were a heavy weight upon it, bearing down on him and keeping him from breathing with any level of ease.  
It was possible, probable even that he had suffered a punctured lung. Steve hadn’t held back when he’d rammed that shield into his arc reactor, by the pain he was in Tony knew he had broken ribs, that one or more had lacerated his lungs.  
His heart too might be damaged too, considering the pain in his chest and how hard it was to breathe right now he could well be on the verge of a heart attack.

With the suit destroyed he had no way out of here, his emergency tracker would have activated and a spare suit would be on its way from New York but it would take a few hours to reach Siberia. 

Would he still be alive when it found him?

Tony knew he should be scared of the thought of dying here, alone in this frozen wasteland, maybe even be angry about it, about Steve, a man he’d thought of as a friend leaving him here to die.  
But as the cold crept a little deeper into his bones and it grew even harder to draw much-needed breath into his lungs, all Tony could feel was sad.

He was sad that he wouldn’t get to patch things up with Pepper, not that their relationship romantically speaking could be salvaged he knew that, but he had hoped that maybe their friendship could.  
He wouldn’t get to say sorry to Rhodey or help him put his life back together from the injuries he had received.  
He’d never get to speak to that Spiderling again or tell him how impressed he was with him, never get to know the kid who’d caught his eye. 

He wouldn’t play with Dumm-E again, his poor demented bot, or his younger Bot Brothers Butterfingers and YOU. He knew that Rhodey would take care of them, wouldn’t let them be shut off, but no one ever really understood Dumm-E, Butterfingers, and YOU like Tony did, well, no one but Bruce.  
Bruce Wayne, Tony’s on again off again lover since he was sixteen and Bruce was eighteen. 

Recently they had entered each other’s orbit again, had run into each other at a gala just before Tony was due to go to MIT to present BARF.  
It’d been more than ten years since they’d last spoken following a less than pretty break up and seeing each other again had been disconcerting, for the first ten minutes, then all the tension had slipped away and the conversation had flowed as easily as the wine.  
That they had ended up spending the night in Bruce’s hotel room hadn’t surprised Tony in the least, what had surprised him was that it hadn’t made CNN, his Bruce’s get-togethers were generally topic for a great deal of discussion by the Press.  
But for once luck had been on their side and they had escaped the scrutiny of the world, at least for now.  
When they had parted it had been with a promise to meet up again for a date after MIT.  
Tony wouldn’t get to make that call now, wouldn’t get to go to dinner with Bruce, see where this took them if perhaps this time it just might work out.

Tony coughed harshly bringing up blood which splattered down his chin and soaked into his beard.  
Lungs were punctured then.  
Tears welled up in Tony’s eyes and began to roll down his temples as he silently cried, silently said apologies to his friends, to Bruce, wishing that he was able to at least send them a message, to say goodbye. 

Another coughing fit hit him and hacked up globs of blood that trickled down his face, his head was beginning to hurt, well it already hurt but the pain and pressure were getting worse.  
Turning his head as much as he could Tony looked outside, he could see the sky from here, could see the cold night sky with the stars shining brightly.  
The last thought that ran through his head before he passed out was how ironic it was that he now took comfort in the beauty of the night sky as the last image he would see before he died when space had been haunting him and driving him mad for the past three years. 

By the time Friday, remote piloting the suit found him, Tony had long since fallen into unconsciousness.  
His vitals were dropping from what Friday could pick up from the suits sensors, his left lung had collapsed and was full of blood which was putting pressure on his heart which was struggling to beat. By the readings, she was getting Tony had suffered a heart attack, a mild one, more of a very severe angina attack. However, more worryingly was his head.  
He’d suffered two skull fractures and a large cranial bleed.  
He wasn’t just unconscious, he was comatose. 

 

“I’m sorry Bossman,” Friday said to Tony sounding genuinely contrite, carefully she used the suit and lifted him up into the suits arms and took off.  
The nearest hospital was Russian, and Tony needed immediate medical care, one more brain bleed or heart attack and he would die.  
As she flew him at maximum speed to the hospital Friday phone Pepper Potts and Bruce Wayne.  
She would have phoned Colonel Rhodes but he was hospital bound right now and there was no chance of him being able to get to Russia and the Boss Man’s side. 

If Friday were capable of it she would have gone after Steve Rogers and the rest of the Avengers. They were all responsible for this, for her Boss Man’s injuries, they all deserved to suffer for it.  
While she could not go after them physically Friday could still do them some damage. 

As an AI she was more than capable of doing multiple jobs at once, flying Tony to the hospital, speaking with both Pepper Potts and Bruce Wayne, and downloading all the data from Tony’s damaged suit to review and send to the appropriate authorities.  
Steve Rogers might think he had won today, but his victory would be short lived, as tomorrow Friday would bring his world crashing down about him. 

 

**************************************************************************************

 

Bruce had just come in from the streets and his nightly patrol when the news of Tony being hurt reached him.  
Alfred had greeted him in the bat cave grim-faced, his eyes suspiciously red as if he had been crying, or making a conscious effort not to cry.  
“What?” Bruce asked, his first thought had been for Dick, his former ward who had flown the nest so to speak.  
While he still occasionally dressed up as Robin to give Bruce back up when required he now had his own superhero identity or Night Wing and went solo as well.  
Alfred however, did not say that the brat had been hurt, for a moment he didn’t say anything at all, he swallowed hard and cleared his throat before rasping out  
“It’s Tony Stark”.

 

Bruce had only half listened after that, he’d been too busy throwing clothing into a bag, changing into his street clothes, and getting the jet on the tarmac and ready to fly him to Russia. 

Pepper Potts was already at the hospital in St Petersburg when Bruce arrived, she was disheveled and sans any make-up, her cheeks tear stained and hands shaking.

“Is there any word?” Bruce asked joining her in the private waiting room he had been shown into as next best to next of kin that Tony Stark had in the world.  
“They’re operating still,” Pepper whispered her voice hoarse and worn away from crying  
“They’re operating on his brain Bruce, on his fucking brain!”  
As she broke down into more tears Bruce pulled her into an embrace and pressed her head against his chest letting her sob into his waistcoat.

Brain surgery, brain damage, Tony could be ruined, a shell of his former self, his beautiful mind destroyed, all he was, that wonderful, exasperating, astonishing genius gone for good.  
Bruce doubted that he had ever hated anyone in the world as much as he hated the Avengers right now.  
They did this to Tony, they put him in this hospital, left him fighting for his life.  
His best friend James Rhodes was in in a hospital in America, unable to come to his friend's side because his spine had been snapped, and was having to wait for news to come to him second hand about his best friend.  
“They’ll pay for this Pepper” Bruce growled his voice almost as deep and gravelly as the voice modifier in his suit made it, “The Avengers will pay for this, I promise you that”

 

**************************************************************************************

Forty-Eight Hours Later

Avengers Jet

Steve was feeling exulted, he’d saved Bucky from the Government, had him by his side once again, and he’d successfully broken into The Raft and rescued his team, bringing them aboard the Avengers jet and was flying them to Wakanda where T’Challa had offered sanctuary to atone for going after the wrong person for killing his Father.  
Well, he’d offered sanctuary to Bucky but Steve was pretty sure he could convince T’Challa to extend it to all of them.

He was half listening to Clint and the Antman, what was his name again? Talking about Stark and how much of a backstabbing traitor he was when Wilson suddenly called out from the rear of the jet where he was monitoring news feeds.

With equal frowns of confusion, they all went to stand around Wilson who was sat before a small screen which was showing BBC World Service.  
One the screen a reporter reading out a report on Tony with images of him both in a business suit and as Iron Man.  
As Steve listened to her words and more images unfolded he felt the bottom drop out of his stomach.

“Horrific images were given to the New York Police and the UN of the Murder of Howard and Maria Stark at the hands of James Buchannan Barnes AKA The Winter Soldier back in 1991 revealing they did not die of a car accident as first thought”

Sure enough images of Bucky killing Howard and Maria were played out on the TV for the entire world to see.  
“Dear God!” Wilson whispered  
“Does Stark know?” Clint asked looking to Steve who could only mutely nod his head in the affirmative  
“How did he find out?” Antman asked in a tight voice 

“There was a tape,” Bucky mumbled from the dark corner he was huddled into “The guy had a tape, he showed Stark, showed what I did”  
Steve immediately corrected that thought, “It wasn’t you Buck it was Hydra!”  
Bucky snorted and gave Steve an incredulous look “If that’s true why did you hide it from Stark all this time?”.

 

For a second there was silence then everyone was speaking at once  
“You knew?” Wilson shouted  
“Fucking Jesus Man!” Antman cried  
“Holy Crap Rogers, what the fuck?” Clint said  
“Shut up!” this came from Wanda who pointed at the screen where new images were being played, images of the fight between Iron Man, Bucky, and Steve, images of Steve beating Iron Man down, repeatedly beating his shield into Iron Man’s head until the faceplate came off and then ramming the shield into the arc reactor disabling the suit.

“Nicely done!” Wanda murmured with a cruel smirk on her face  
Steve watched the screen as the reporter came back and spoke again.

“Tony Stark was stranded for a period of seven hours in Siberia before his AI system Friday could locate and fly him to hospital. It has been reported from Pepper Potts CEO of Stark Industries and Bruce Wayne, the sometime paramour of Tony Stark, that he has suffered multiple and severe injuries, including a collapsed lung, heart attack, and a cerebral Haemorrhage that has resulted in a coma from which he is not expected to recover”

Steve’s knees gave out under him and he found himself collapsing to the floor of the jet with his whole body shaking violently.  
“What have I done?” he whispered, “What have I done?”.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the jet reached Wakanda the only person still talking to Steve is Wanda. 

With her inherent hatred of Tony Stark she didn’t care in the least what had happened in Siberia, so far as she was concerned Tony had got what he deserved and that was an end to it.

Bucky had retreated into an almost catatonic silence, he had huddled himself away into a corner and refused to make eye contact with anyone at all, Steve included. 

Sam, when Steve had tried to approach him, told him that he couldn’t speak with him right now, that he had to think and wanted to be left alone right now. 

Clint and Scott just gave him looks of disgust and turned their backs, talking quietly to each other. 

Steve didn’t know what they were talking about, didn’t want to know, though he was pretty sure that it was him and Tony they were discussing. 

What had he done? He didn’t think he’d hit Tony that hard, hadn’t thought that he’d really hurt him, he’d just needed to stop Tony from killing Bucky!

In his mind he kept on seeing the fight in Siberia, kept seeing himself straddling Tony, beating his shield into his face until the visor was broken and Tony’s vulnerable bloody face was revealed to him. 

He’s my friend

So was I!

The words kept replaying over and over in Steve’s head and he kept on seeing the utter terror in Tony’s eyes as he brought the shield down on the arc reactor. 

Had Tony thought he was going to kill him? 

He might as well have killed him, in fact what he’d done was worse. At least dead Tony would have peace, like this he was stuck in some limbo, left rotting in a broken shell of a body, a body that Steve had broken. 

“Bad becomes worse, good becomes great”, Steve could remember Erskine’s words to him, recall what the man had said to him, implored him to be a good man, and Steve had tried, he’d thought he’d tried, done his best, but now…

Erskine would turn in his grave if he knew about this, Peggy would have ripped him a new one for what he’d done. 

Howard, dear God Howard Stark, the Man had been so good to him, helped him become Captain America for real instead of just being a male show girl prancing about on stage in tights. 

He’d owed Howard so much, even after he’d gone into the Ice Howard hadn’t given up on him, had spent his whole life searching for him, spent a fortune doing so and neglected his Son to the point that Tony hardly had a Father at all. 

What would the man think of him now? Steve had destroyed Howard’s Son, his only Son, the last of the Stark blood line would die in a hospital with Tony and it was Steve Roger’s fault. 

Steve didn’t think he could possibly feel any worse than he did right now, but once again he was proven wrong. 

 

They were met at the Palace of Wakanda by King T’Challa himself and some of his personal guards, all of whom were armed and had faces like thunder. 

“This isn’t going to go well” Sam muttered 

Ignoring him Steve stepped forward extending his hand to T’Challa who glared at him

“You told me Stark was fine!” the King growled at him, Steve lowered his hand, curling his fingers inward and swallowed hard 

“I thought he was” he whispered, lowering his gaze to the ground 

“Clearly you thought wrong,” T’Challa spat, “And not only did you beat him half to death you left a man you once claimed to be a friend abandoned in a freezing wasteland to die alone!”

“He isn’t dead!” Wanda shrieked stepping forward and glowering at the King, the guards all moved forward as well, ready to defend their King if necessary 

“He might as well be dead considering his injuries” T’Challa stated with a glacial tone. He sighed and looked to Bucky who appeared to be trying to make himself invisible, “My offer to you remains Sergeant Barnes, you are welcome here in Wakanda for as long as you wish”

Bucky nodded his head and whispered a Thank You 

“As for the rest of you,” T’Challa said looking each Avenger over in turn, “You have one hour to vacate Wakandan air space, if you are not gone in that time you will be treated as enemies and shot down”

He turned to leave but Wanda wasn’t letting this go that easily, “You can’t do this!” she screamed making to lunge forward but Clint caught her about the waist and shoved her back up against the jet 

“Haven’t you caused enough damage already without doing anymore?” he snarled at her, Wanda’s eyes widened, Clint had always been gentle with her, understanding, to have him suddenly turn on her like this took the wind out of her sails and she sagged against the jet with crimson tears filling her eyes as Clint continued to snarl in her face.

“I had a good life, I have three kids, a wife, I was happy and content and I dragged back into this bullshit because of you and your fuck up, if I had known the truth about all this shit from the beginning I would never have left home, I wouldn’t have got Scott involved, I wouldn’t have done any of this shit, and now one of my friends, a man who gave so much of himself to the whole world and asked for nothing in return is lying in a hospital bed practically dead, and the last thing I said to him was a fucking insult!” 

With a frustrated snarl Clint shoved away from Wanda raking a hand through his hair and digging his nails into his scalp, “I blamed him for Rhodes falling” he said with a bitter laugh

Steve felt sick at the world, at the look of guilt on Sam’s face

“I blamed him and it wasn’t his fault,” Clint said, he turned and glared at Steve, “If was anyone’s then it was yours Captain!” he spat the word Captain like it was an insult, “You did this, you caused all this shit, you’ve killed Tony Stark, it doesn’t matter if his body is being kept alive by machines, the real him is dead and it’s your fault!” 

“Alright man, enough” Scott said placing a hand on Clint’s shoulder and patting it 

Clint shook his head, “It’s not enough, it’ll never be enough,” he whispered, taking a deep breath he looked up at T’Challa, “I know I have no right to ask anything of you, Your Majesty, but I was hoping that you could let me stay here long enough to get a flight home, I know I’ll be going to prison but at least I can get visitation from my family there”

T’Challa opened his mouth but Scott cut him off before he could speak 

“Me too!” he said, “I need to go home, I’ve got a daughter and a girlfriend, I have to go back even if it means going to prison”

“Guys?” Steve whispered his voice choked from the tears that he was barely holding back 

T’Challa’s expression softened and he nodded his head, “I believe we can accommodate you Mr Barton, Mr Lang, and perhaps arrange for a better return to your country than a ticket to a prison cell” 

Both Clint and Scott sagged with relief and gave the King looks of gratitude for his kindness 

“Traitors!” Wanda spat, her cheeks streaked red with her tears 

“Shut up!” Sam grunted turning on his heel and heading back into the jet 

“I won’t forget this!” Wanda snarled storming after him with a trail of magic flowing out behind her

T’Challa gave Steve an icy look, “Fifty minutes now Captain, I suggest you refuel your aircraft and depart”

The dismissal felt like a punch in the gut to Steve, he couldn’t look at Clint or Scott and looking at Bucky made him feel sick, his friend was looking at him like he was a stranger, as if they hadn’t been friends all their lives, “Bucky” he choked out

“You better go” Bucky said to him turning away, “Look after yourself”

The words were said flatly, as if he were talking to someone he barely knew at all. 

Steve felt the rejection as painfully as a blow, the tears he’d been holding in began to roll down his cheeks as he headed back up into the jet.   
What was he supposed to do now? His team was splintered like shattered wood, his best friend in all the world had rejected him, he was a wanted criminal, he’d lost everything and right now had no idea how to even start going about fixing this. 

 

*****

 

New York

 

FRIDAY was merciless in tearing down Steve Rogers and making the Avengers suffer for what they had done to Tony. 

Every single piece of information she could find that painted any of them in a bad light she fed to the media anonymously so that a constant stream of bad press was following the Avengers. 

From Steve and Natasha’s decision to dump all of Shield’s files on the internet which resulted in thousands of innocent agents who were not Hydra having their cover blown and being killed, to Wanda and her Brother and their training in Sokovia, plenty of Sokovians had stories to tell about the “Devil Twins” as they had been called in Sokovia, while Pietro was more of a pest than anything else, a thief, and a bully, using his speed to pick pockets, shop lift, and push people about, Wanda was spoken of with complete terror. 

She had terrified and terrorised them, inflicting her magic and mental powers on anyone she liked, leaving them with horrific mental and emotional scars, more than one had been driven completely out of their minds, some committing suicide and some having to be put in asylums because they were no longer able to care for themselves with their minds all but destroyed.

FRIDAY also made sure to let the world know exactly how much Tony had done for the Avengers, both financial support and all the tech he’d provided free of charge. 

How he’d given the compound to them and paid for the upkeep without asking for anything in return. 

FRIDAY was not the only one feeding the press stories, Tony was well known by the military, both ex-service and current serving soldiers, naval officer, and air force pilots came forward to speak about Stark Tech which had saved their own lives or the lives of someone they knew. How his generous donations to VA hospitals and Help for the Heroes had aided so many wounded service men and women rebuild their lives following injuries both mental and physical. 

They also spoke of how No Man was to ever be left behind, how Rogers should have known that, should have made sure that Tony was alright and never left him there as he did.

“Not even an enemy soldier is left on a battle field” one ex WWII veteran stated as vehemently as his aged throat and lungs would allow, he sat in a wheelchair, his body shrunken with loss of muscle, skin dotted in liver spots and wrinkled like screwed up paper. 

“We were taught that we always brought everyone who was alive back with us, even if they were an enemy they were still to be treated as human beings, to be given basic human needs, food, water, medical attention, a real soldier knows that, would never do what Steve Rogers did, he is a disgrace to the American Armed Services and has no right to call himself Captain America!”

This declaration from a man who had lived in Steve’s era sparked off even further public outcry. 

The Smithsonian museum was attacked by a mob dressed up in Iron Man costumes, they ripped apart the Captain America memorial, shredded the costume on the dummy and replaced it with a Nazi uniform and spray painted a swastika over the dummies face. 

While they were arrested and charged with breaking and entering, and vandalism the mob were cheered at by a crowd of supporters as they were taken to court. 

 

Public support for Tony had never been higher. The ground outside Stark Towers was a mass of flowers, cards, teddy bears, and Iron Man toys that people had laid there for him. 

Iron Man flags were flying in windows, people were wearing Iron Man T-Shirts, hats, jackets, and other memorabilia, and while it couldn’t be proven, Spider Man may have teamed up with Night Wing and hung a huge flag of Iron Man from Brooklyn Bridge that no one, not even the authorities felt like taking down. 

 

It wasn’t just New York that was showing support of Tony Stark, but the whole of America. 

Captain America flags and memorabilia were being burned on pyres while flags, placards, posters, and Iron Man figurines were being set up all over the country, with people holding prayer vigils for Tony, Moments of silence, were even creating videos of what they believed were his greatest moments and posting them on the Net. 

Pro Team Iron Man was the most popular hashtag in use, followed by TeamTony and Tony Stark Justice League! 

After nearly a Month in Russia Tony was flown back to New York, not on a Stark Jet or a Wayne Jet, but on Air Force One.

The president himself ordered that Tony be brought home as a fallen hero, had a full military escort arranged for him to be taken from the airport to the hospital with twenty one gun salute. 

The Whole of New York gathered to witness this, standing in the streets or hanging off buildings and out of windows as the procession went through the streets. 

Pepper, Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, and a wheel chair bound Rhodey following behind the ambulance carrying Tony to the hospital. 

 

***** 

 

In a crappy motel room across the other side of the world Steve sat on his bed watching the grainy footage on the ancient TV in the room, with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

The sight of Tony’s practically lifeless body being carried from the ambulance into the hospital made him stuff a fist into his mouth to keep from screaming. 

Tony didn’t even look like the man he knew. 

His skin was pale and grey, his head shaved and ugly staples could be seen holding together his scalp from the surgery he’d had on his brain, his face was still mottled with bruising and swollen, his beard was gone and there was a tube between his lips, another up into his nose, more coming from the back of his hands. 

He looked tiny on the stretcher, a fragile and broken child rather than a grown man. 

Steve didn’t hear what the commentator was saying, couldn’t hear anything above the noise of his own choking sobs and he turned and buried his face into his pillow and wept for his grief and guilt. 

*****

New York 

 

Siting by Tony’s hospital bed Bruce took Tony’s left hand into his own and stroked his fingers with his thumb. 

“I don’t know if you can hear me Tony, I don’t know if there’s any of you left in there, but I promise you I won’t leave you, I’m going to be here for you, if there is a way to bring you back then I’ll find it, if there is a way to save you then no matter the price I’ll make it happen”

Tony didn’t react, didn’t move at all, his face remained blank, slack, his breathing aided by the ventilator, and heart rate monitored by the machine beside him making a constant beep with every in put and out put on his damaged heart. 

“You didn’t deserve this Tony,” Bruce said bitterness in his voice, “You didn’t deserve any of this, I hate that it took this happening for world to finally see you for the wonder you are,” he paused and gave a choked sounding chuckle, “Took me long enough too I suppose,” he mused “If I’d been less jealous, less possessive, less volatile then perhaps we would still be together, wouldn’t have lost the last ten years, If I’d let you in instead of pushing you away then maybe we’d…,” he broke off and reached into his pocket, he took out a small velvet box and opened it, inside was gold ring with a cameo of St Anthony of Padua set into it. 

“St Anthony is the saint of the lost and found,” Bruce said slipping the ring on Tony’s wedding ring finger, “Right now you are lost, I pray that somehow, some way you’ll find your way back to me.”


	3. Chapter 3

New York

 

It took six weeks of legal battles and diplomacy before Clint and Scott could get back into America without being thrown straight into the nearest prison cell. 

Both were able to cut deals with the authorities and accepted having suspended sentences and being put on licenses for two years. 

Electronic tags were fastened about their ankles to monitor their movements, they were restricted from leaving the states, and had to be back in their homes between the hours Seven PM and Seven AM. 

 

Thanking T’Challa profusely for his help in getting them back home both left Wakanda keen to get back to their families. 

Scott was facing a hell of a lot of groveling when it came to his girlfriend Hope Van Dyne, she was seriously pissed at him and wasn’t going to forgive him anytime soon. 

Hank Pym was also pissed at him for stealing the Antman suit, which he had confiscated for the foreseeable future. Scott would have to rebuild a lot of bridges there to earn back their trust and respect. 

He was also going to have to work very hard to make amends with his Ex-Wife and daughter, and he knew he wouldn’t be allowed to see Cassie without supervision for a good while, but at least he would be seeing her, and in the end, that was what mattered the most. 

 

Clint was very much in the Dog House with his wife too. 

Laura had let him come home since he needed to have an address to be allowed to use the tag, the alternative would have been a prison and while she was furious she did not want the Father of her Children in prison. 

So, while he was back home and living with his family, Clint was also sleeping on the sofa, a place he’d be staying for a considerable length of time. 

But that was okay, Clint was prepared to take as long as it needed to earn his families forgiveness. 

He also had something else to do once he was back in America. 

He had to go and see Tony and apologize. 

 

*****

 

Tony was of course still in intensive care. The place he would likely remain for the rest of his life baring a miracle. 

Visitation rights were being given to only a limited few. With all the press wanting shots of the comatose genius and fanatics looking to get into the hospital security had to raise in order to protect Tony. 

Visitors were limited to Rhodey, Pepper, and Bruce, who could come and go as they wished. Anyone else wanting to see Tony had to have their permission. 

This meant that Clint had to go through them to get to see Tony, and none of the three looked overly keen to let Clint anywhere near their injured friend. 

 

Feeling out of place and very uncomfortable, Clint sat before Pepper, Rhodey, and Bruce Wayne in one of the conference rooms in Stark Tower New York. 

Just seeing Rhodey in his wheelchair brought a fresh bought of guilt to Clint. 

The ex-Air Force Colonel seemed to be adapting to using his wheelchair pretty well and not dwelling on his injury, but the fact that he had the injury at all made Clint feel guilty.   
It didn’t help that he’d rubbed said injury in Tony’s face, blaming the man for it when it hadn’t been his fault in the least. 

Of the three present Rhodes seemed the most welcoming, at least his expression was just icy, where Pepper was all but breathing fire from her mouth and Bruce Wayne? Clint was pretty sure that even Loki would have thought twice about pissing this guy off considering the way he seemed to radiate a menacing ferocity with just his dark eyes alone.

“Why?” Pepper asked, “Should we allow you of all people within a hundred miles of Tony Stark?”

Clint bit the inside of his lips and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “I know I’ve done nothing to make you guys want to trust me in the least,”

“Understatement!” Rhodey muttered just loud enough for Clint to hear 

“But,” Clint said, forcing himself to keep from losing his temper to Rhodes comment, “I want to apologise to Tony, I need to, I owe him that much at least”, he looked at the three people before him, imploring them to understand why he had to do this and to maybe take pity on him enough to allow him to do this. 

Bruce exchanged looks with Pepper and Rhodey before clearing his throat and speaking, 

“You realize that Tony is in a very deep coma, he will not hear anything you say, his brain is barely managing to produce autonomic functions, higher functions no longer exist, he is all but brain dead”

Clint winced and made no attempt to hide it. The thought of Tony Stark, certified genius being brain dead was beyond horrific. He remembered people saying that Tony was no superhero because he had no special powers or skills like the rest of the Avengers, but it wasn’t true, Tony’s power was his incredible mind, it functioned on a level that was so beyond everyone that was a superpower as great as Thor’s lightning, as Roger’s strength, as his own skills with a bow. 

“I know,” he whispered looking down at the conference table, “But I have to say the words to him anyway, I have to…,” he paused and took several deep breaths, “I have to face the consequences of my actions, of what this idiotic war has caused and own them. If I don’t, then how can I ever expect my family to forgive me?” 

Taking a chance Clint looked up and saw the softening looks on the faces of the three before him

“One hour,” Bruce said looking to Rhodey and Pepper, “Under supervision, my supervision”

“One hour,” Clint said agreeably, “And I don’t mind if anyone else is with me”

“Very well,” Pepper said rising from her seat, “I believe our business is concluded,” she held out a hand to Clint, “Good day Mr. Barton”

Rising himself Clint took Pepper’s hand and shook it, he refrained from holding out a hand to Rhodey who looked more likely to slice his hand off if Clint held it out to him!

“I’, sor..,”

“You apologize for my injury Barton and I’ll roll over your damn feet!” Rhodey growled at him, “It isn’t your fault, and shit happens, if anyone is blame it’s Sabrina the teenage bitch, and Captain Dickless Wonder, they are who I want an apology from, not you”

Under other circumstances, Clint might have laughed at the names Rhodey called Rogers and Maximoff, but right now all he could manage was a slight nod of his head.

“Shall we go?” Bruce said with a deep sigh and Clint nodded again, stuffing his hands into his pockets and following the Gotham Billionaire.

 

*****

 

The drive to the hospital was uncomfortable, to say the least, Bruce Wayne was not one for casual conversation and Clint really didn’t know what to say to him. That didn’t stop him from trying anyway, silences made him uncomfortable. 

“I didn’t know you and Stark were back together,” he said trying to sound casual about it, but his voice was too high pitch even to his own ears, “I know the two of you had a…, thing in the nineties, but I thought you were long done”

“Love is never done,” Bruce said, “But we had only just resumed our relationship before this Civil War”

“I’m sorry,” Clint said, and he meant it

“You seem perpetually sorry Mr. Barton,” Bruce said glancing at him briefly, “It is hardly a productive state of being”

“No, it isn’t,” Clint agreed, “But it’s better than being nothing but an obnoxious shit bag!”.

 

***** 

 

The sight of Tony in the hospital bed was harrowing, to say the least. 

His hair was starting to grow back in after being shaved for surgery, but it was only little more than stubble on his scalp, his missing beard didn’t help matters either, Tony didn’t look himself without the well-groomed trademark goatee. 

He’d also lost a lot of weight. He was being fed through tubes directly into his stomach, basic nutrients were being run into him via a drip feed but they only provided enough nutrition to keep his body from starving to death, not enough to maintain a healthy body mass. 

The lack of activity meant that his muscles were atrophied leaving him as nothing but skin and bones beneath the bed sheets, bones that were far too prominent and skin that was far too pale, Tony had always sported a golden tan, a nod to his Italian Mother and his Father’s dark features, but now his skin was pasty and almost translucent, the blue veins showing far to visible beneath his skin. 

 

Shuffling to the bed Clint sat down on the edge of the visitors' chair and clasped his hands in his lap, interlocking his fingers and squeezing them painfully hard as he forced himself to look at the pitiful state Tony was in. 

“I don’t know what to say” he mumbled feeling his cheeks flush and wished very hard that Bruce was not in the room with him and Tony right now, but there was no way the other man was going to leave him alone with Tony, Clint would have more chance of jumping off the top of K2 and surviving! 

Taking a deep breath he wet his lips and continued, “I’m sorry Tony, I don’t know what else I can say and I know its not enough, will never be enough, you didn’t deserve this, you didn’t deserve me jumping down your throat at the Raft either and I wish I could take back what I said then, I wish to God that none of this shit had gone down, but it has, its happened and you and Colonel Rhodes are the ones who’ve paid the highest prices for it,” he let out a choked sob and realised to his shame that he was crying! He never cried in public, hardly ever cried in private, and now he was crying in front of Bruce Wayne for God sakes! 

Silently Bruce just handed him a tissue from the box on the tray-table which Clint gratefully took and used to dry his eyes and blow his nose. 

“Heh, I’m kinda glad you can’t see this Tony, you’d give me shit over it for the rest of my life!” he weakly joked, “I miss your jokes, Tony, I miss you,” he admitted sniffing hard, “I wish I’d been a better friend to you, wish I’d…, Christ I wish I could go back and change everything, not let everyone blame you for Ultron, not let that mind fucking little bitch into the Avengers, I wish I could make things right and I hate so much that I can’t,” reaching out he took hold of one of Tony’s hands and held it tight, “I would trade places with you in a heartbeat if I could, I’d give anything to make you well again, to make all this better, but I know that there is nothing I can do, I’m not a Doctor or a super smart scientist, I can’t fix what’s happened, all I can do is try and make up for it as best I can, and I promise you Tony that I will do that, whatever battles I fight in the future will be fought in your name, I won’t let the world forget Tony Stark or Iron Man, You were the first true Avenger, the one who brought everything to life, and that like so many things is a debt that can never be repaid”

 

Clint continued to talk to Tony for the full hour until it was time for him to go. 

As he was leaving Bruce caught his arm and turned him so they were facing each other. 

“I can not say I forgive you for your actions today Mr. Barton,” Bruce said, “But you have shown true contrition here today, you’ve apologised to Tony and not begged his forgiveness or understanding, that alone earns you a future visit, and maybe a chance at gaining forgiveness in the future”

For the first time in what felt like forever, Clint smiled, “I’d like that Mr. Wayne, Thank You” 

“You’re welcome Mr. Barton,” Bruce said shaking his hand, “Hopefully we will meet again”

“Yeah, and it’s Clint,”

“Clint,” Bruce said but did not say that Clint could use his given name, that was something else that would have to be earned and something Clint would be happy to work for.

 

*****

Shri Lanka 

 

Aboard the cloaked Quinjet Steve sat on his bunk writing a letter to Tony. 

He knew it was pointless, the man was unconscious for God Sakes, he couldn’t hear speech let alone read a damn letter! But Steve had to do something to try and ease his conscience. 

Clint and Scott’s return to the U.S had coincided with Natasha joining himself, Sam, and Wanda. 

She did not bring good news with her, she had actually snuck into the hospital in New York and seen Tony for herself, no believing the news reports on his condition and wanting to see if he was in fact as brain dead as was being claimed. 

“I stuck needles in his hands and his feet, he didn’t so much a blink, let alone flinch,” she said when asked, “He has the brain activity of a cucumber, honestly they should just pull the plug and be done with it!”

Steve had been too horrified at the callous words to speak at all, Wanda had snorted as if amused by the suggestion and Sam had shaken his head and left the common area for his own bunk. 

 

“You can’t hold onto your guilt for Tony forever Steve,” Natasha said, coming into the small room and sitting down on the opposite bunk that Sam was using when sleeping, “Dwelling on it won’t bring him back”

“He’s not dead Natasha,” Steve said 

“No but he may as well be” she stated and shrugged as he shot her a cold look, “People die, fact of life, shedding tears does not bring them back so why bother?” 

“Because losing people hurts!” Steve replied, “Because grieving is necessary, because…,” he sighed and looked down at the unfinished letter, “Because what I did to Tony was wrong and I can never forgive myself for it”.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce slowly awoke from a wonderfully relaxed sleep. 

He hadn’t felt so well rested and contented in far too long. 

He stretched and rolled over onto his side, feeling far to lazy and comfortable to even think about getting up yet. 

Laying beside him in bed, stretched out on his belly was Tony. One arm was slung up over the pillow his head rested on, bent at the elbow and brushing against his hair, the other arm was pulled up against his side with his fist beneath his chin. 

Bruce smiled fondly, feeling a burst of love for the man beside him. 

In sleep Tony’s face relaxed completely, he lost the stress and tension lines that were present during waking hours, looked years younger and more at peace than he ever did when awake. 

Reaching over Bruce stroked the knuckle of his forefinger down Tony’s cheek, Tony murmured something unintelligible and wriggled closer to Bruce trying to nuzzle into his hand like a cat seeking petting. 

Grinning Bruce began to stroke his fingers through Tony’s silk soft black hair, twirling it through his fingers, he loved Tony’s hair, always had, somehow it was always soft as silk and beautiful to touch, somehow even his goatee was soft instead of prickly as facial hair usually was. 

Tony complained that his hair was girly, that it was a soft as a girl, but Bruce knew he secretly liked to be complimented on it, and especially loved to have his hair stroked and played with like this, so Bruce always made sure to indulge him. 

Tony made another mumbling noise and wet his lips with his tongue. 

Wanting more than to just watch Tony sleep, Bruce leaned forward and began to press soft kisses to Tony’s cheek and temple to bring him into waking. 

“Morning Tonio,” Bruce purred as the other Billionaire yawned and blinked owlishly at him with impossibly large brown eyes 

“Morning Rue,” He mumbled sleepily, “Been awake long?”

“Long enough to know that I’m missing you” Bruce replied running his fingers down Tony’s bare back making the other Billionaire shiver appreciatively and spread his thighs to encourage Bruce to continue his ministrations. Grinning Bruce leaned down and began to pepper Tony’s back in kisses, moving his way slowly down Tony’s spine to the cleft just above his buttocks, he paused and looked up at Tony who was watching him with half lidded eyes 

“Enjoying yourself?” Bruce asked 

“With you I always enjoy myself” Tony breathed, he extended a hand to Bruce, who took it and moved back up the bed, wrapping his arms about Tony and fell into lazy kissing and caressing, they were both hard, their cocks twitching and leaking with desire, but neither were in a hurry to spend themselves, they would rather enjoy this for a while. 

“Why did we ever break up?” Bruce asked with a deep sigh 

“Because we’re idiots,” Tony replied, he dipped his head and kissed Bruce’s throat, nibbling the tender skin gently with his teeth. Bruce allowed few people to do this, rarely ever left himself exposed and vulnerable like this, but Tony was special, he knew that he was safe to bare his throat to him and would receive only pleasure for doing so. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever” he moaned on an exhale 

Tony looked up at him with a languid smile, “I love you Bruce,” he said, “No matter what happens, I’ll always love you”.

 

*****

 

Bruce awoke with a start. 

His face felt sore and the skin tight, beneath his head the pillow was damp. He’d been crying in his sleep.   
The dream had been so real, a recollection of his night with Tony at the hotel after the gala. 

Neither of them had gone to that gala expecting to see each other, certainly not to end up in bed with anyone, anyone special that is. But low and behold they had met up and everything they had left behind ten years ago had come flooding back. 

 

Bruce had a lot of regrets in his life, losing Tony was one of them. 

They had been on and off since adolescence, but their relationship had always been to fiery, the two of them too volatile and hot tempered for it to work. 

They’d both had unresolved issues with trust, Bruce had serious control issues. Having lost so many people he tended to want to control everything in his life, and the people close to him.   
It had the effect of being smothering at times, something Tony did not appreciate. 

Tony was a free spirit, he was not the sort of person who dealt well with being controlled, he might suffer it for a while, but then he would start champing at the bit like an unruly horse and before very much longer with seek to break his restraints. 

Tony’s complete lack of control was also part of the problem. While his struggles with alcohol were well known and well documented by the press, what the world didn’t know were his addictions to cocaine and ecstasy. 

Through out the whole of the nineties he’d been popping pills and snorting lines, doing anything and everything to try and blot out the pain inside. 

One thing Bruce had never touched was drugs, and he had hated it when Tony was on them, hated how paranoid and self-destructive they made him. 

Tony had finally kicked both habits shortly after the turn of the century. Had gone completely cold turkey and spent days shaking, sweating, suffering through nausea, vomiting, diarrhoea, insomnia, stomach cramps, paranoia, palpitations, and anxiety until he was completely clean. 

He could of course have checked into any number of clinics for detox, but Tony had been determined to do it all himself, by himself, and he’d succeeded. 

 

Once he was clean they had given their relationship another shot, the last one. But while Tony had sorted himself out in kicking his drug habit he was still drinking excessively, still acted impulsively, and Bruce had not dealt with his own issues. 

In fact it had not been until after Dick had moved out from the mansion that Bruce had finally gone to see a therapist to talk about this. 

While an adult now and more than able to take care of himself, Dick had moved out partly because of Bruce’s tight leash, something that he had to deal with, and was working on. 

One would think that The Batman, the man who had become the embodiment of his own fears would be without fear himself. But it wasn’t so. Bruce did still have fears, he feared losing those he loved, and that was what made him possessive. 

He was working on that, had made progress, or so his shrink said. 

Meeting Tony at the Gala he had hoped that he’d be able to see if he’d progressed enough for their relationship to work out this time. 

Now, very likely, he would never know. 

 

Sighing he slid out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to empty his bladder and wash his face. 

He was going to go and see Tony today. It’d been forty eight hours since he’d last been in the hospital with him. 

He’d had meetings at W.E that he had to attend. Lucious Fox might be CEO, but Bruce was still head of R and D, and he was the majority share holder of the company, so he had to attend some of the board meetings. 

Rhodey had urged him to take a break from the hospital too, as had Pepper, Alfred, and Dick. 

While they too were worried about Tony, were going into sit with, to hold his hand, and read to him, they also knew that they had to pull back and give themselves breathing room. 

Whether or not Tony’s condition changed, they still had to live their lives, they couldn’t stop everything to spend every waking minute at his bedside. Especially since there was nothing they could actually do for him. 

 

It’d been three months now since Siberia, three months and no change. 

Tony’s hair was growing back, his bruises had faded and his fractures healed, the stitches had come out leaving purple/white scars in their wake. 

But Tony hadn’t woken up. 

Bruce had over heard Doctors talking outside Tony’s door about turning off the life support. 

But even if Tony’s next of Kin were to consider that it wouldn’t make much of a difference. 

Tony was able to breathe for himself, no deeply, which was why he was being given assistance via a ventilator, but he could breathe, his heart could beat for itself, it was being assisted like his lungs, but both worked without medical intervention, so “Pulling the plug” as it was commonly known was not going to be an option in this case. 

Tony could live on like this for years before a blood clot found its way into his heart, or pneumonia caught up with him and finished him off. 

 

It wasn’t fair. That a man who had given so much of himself to the world should end his life in a hospital bed as nothing but a glorified vegetable.   
Steve Rogers had done worse than actually kill Tony, death would have been a mercy compared to this. Rogers had given Tony a life sentence locked inside his own body.

Bruce doubted he had ever hated anyone as much as he hated Steve Rogers, even the bastards who’d murdered his parents didn’t make his blood boil as much as Captain Fucking America. 

The self-righteous bastard had even dared to try and make contact with Tony via Vision at the compound. The Android was staying there, had become something of a hermit, was struggling to understand his feelings in regard to Wanda, the guilt for having hurt Rhodey irreparably, and grief over Tony’s condition. 

Rogers had sent a letter to Vision with another inside to be read to Tony. 

He had actually thought that Vision would go and spout the shit he’d written to a comatose Tony. 

Pepper had nearly burst a blood vessel when she’d heard about it, Rhodey had sworn in three different languages and spent the night working his way through a twelve pack of beer which he had regretted in the morning. 

Bruce had gone and taken his temper out on punching bags and several thugs in the street as batman, wishing it was Steve Rogers he was pounding on. 

Turning on the shower he climbed under the spray and began to wash his hair trying not to think about the last time he’d shared a shower with Tony and they’d washed each-others hair, it would just depress him all the more. 

He finished his shower quickly and dried off, grabbing the first clothes that came to hand and dressed swiftly before heading downstairs to find Alfred setting out breakfast. 

How did the man know when Bruce would be up? If he didn’t know better Bruce would think that Alfred had motion sensors in his room the man was so uncanny at predicting the times Bruce would want food!

“I thought you’d need something substantial since you’re heading to New York, Master Wayne,” he said serving up poached eggs on toast, crispy bacon, and sausage. A large black cat jumped up onto the table and sniffed inquisitively at the plate before being shooed away by Alfred

“Where did she come from?” Bruce asked stroking his fingers down the cat’s back 

“He,” Alfred corrected, “Came from MS Kyle, another of her strays, she popped round yesterday and left you a message which is on your desk”

Giving Alfred a small smile Bruce picked up a piece of bacon and headed to his study to get Selina’s message to read over breakfast, he snickered as he heard Alfred scolding the cat who was apparently determined to get some bacon if it was the last thing he did!

 

Picking up the letter Bruce went back to his breakfast, giving the cat a rasher of bacon and ignored Alfred’s clucking tongue at his indulgence of the animal. Using one hand to hold the letter and the other to use a fork, Bruce read as he ate. 

 

Hey Kid

 

Sorry to hear about your boyfriend, it’s total shit what happened to him. Everyone I speak to wants to smack the shit out of Crap-a-ton-of-shit Rogers!

I saw on the news that Starks practically brain dead. That sucks man, seriously its fucked up. 

I don’t care what Doctors say, they’re just looking to make money out of you. 

I read somewhere the having a cat sit on you and purr has a positive effect on the human nervous system, maybe Jett can help Stark? 

Take care of yourself Kid 

 

Selina XOXOXO 

 

Bruce smile as he folded the letter over. It was a nice thought, Selina was trying to help in her own way, and Bruce had read about the symbiotic effect a cats purring had on humans, maybe having the cat sit on Tony’s lap could do something that medicine couldn’t?

He’d have to clear it with the hospital of course, make sure the animal didn’t cause an disruption and wouldn’t be a risk to Tony, but considering the fact that the Doctors had all but said there was nothing they could do for him, Bruce didn’t see any reason why they shouldn’t go for this. 

 

“Get some food for him will you, Alfred?” Bruce said to the long suffering butler 

“Deciding we need pets now Master Bruce, are the bats downstairs no longer sufficient company?” 

Bruce allowed Alfred the acerbic comment and just fed Jett another rasher of bacon on the sly 

“Try not to declare war on each other while I’m in New York won’t you?” he said partly to Jett but mostly to Alfred, “And if you’re a good boy then I may take you with me to meet someone very special”.


	5. Chapter 5

New York

 

It had taken a week but Bruce had finally managed to get the doctors to agree for him to bring Jett into the hospital to snuggle up with Tony. 

Of course they had said that a cat purring would have no effect on his nervous system, that having a feline in the hospital would be hazardous to other patients, blah blah blah!

But Bruce had argued that Tony was in a private room so the cat would not be interacting with any other patients, and since medicine could do nothing for Tony would it really matter if he had a cat on his lap or not? 

 

Bruce had expected to find Tony alone in the hospital room, or perhaps with a nurse or Doctor checking his monitors. But to his surprise he found a garishly clad radioactive spiderbite enhanced adolescent sitting beside Tony’s bed, perching on the edge of the chair with his legs bouncing with nervous energy as he babbled almost without taking breath to the unconscious billionaire. 

“And this mugger was completely like “You can’t do this to me I’m the big tough guy who runs this neighbourhood!, and okay he was like kinda bad ass being two hundred and fifty pounds and covered in tattoos and shit, sorry didn’t mean to swear!, and I was like, “Oh yeah, bring it on asshole!” um sorry about the language again, and anyway he takes a swing at me, and I totally duck and the idiot smashes his fist through the dry wall and gets it stuck! It totally just stuck there and he couldn’t move his arm and he starts screeching at me and trying to swing at me with his other arm and the idiot only goes and gets that one stuck too!, oh God Mr Stark you should have seen it, it was so funny, him stuck there bellowing and unable to get free and looking like a total prick, uh sorry dick, no that’s bad too, um, muppet! Yeah a total muppet!”

Bruce’s grinned at Peter’s babble and self-chastisement over the swearing, “I am sure it was hilarious” he said making his presence known

Peter jumped and spun round, relaxing when he saw it was Bruce Wayne, “Um Hi Mr Wayne,” he said, “I hope you don’t mind me being here, I was just visiting Mr Stark, it was so cool when he selected me to be on his team and I hoped I’d get to know him better because he is so totally cool and I really like him and I hate that this happened to him and I know that there’s nothing I can do but I can come and talk to him so here I am!” Peter finally stopped to draw breath and frowned, “You have a cat?” he asked looking at Jet who was glaring grumpily from his carrying case having finally shut up yowling, something he’d been doing all the way from Gotham! 

“He’s kind of cute,” Peter said tilting his head to study the cat, “But why is he here? Oh is he Mr Stark’s cat, I bet he’s missing him, I never knew Mr Stark had a cat, I bet he’s got a super cool name like…”

“Jett,” Bruce said cutting Peter’s ramble off, he was starting to get a headache from the boy’s babble 

“The cat is called Jett, and he had only recently come into my possession through a friend who said that a cats purring can have a positive effect on the human nervous system” 

“Oh!” while his face was covered and Bruce couldn’t see Peter’s expression, he could easily picture’s the boy’s face lighting up, “Yeah, I heard that too!” he said, “They say petting a cat can lower blood pressure and shi…uh stuff!” 

Bruce felt his lips twitching at Peter’s struggle not to swear, setting down the case he opened the door and reached in to bring out Jett, gritting his teeth as he was clawed and bitten by the unhappy cat. 

“You must be related to Selina!” he muttered placing the cat onto the bed at Tony’s feet. 

 

Jett sat down on his furry backside and spent a good few minutes grooming his fur before taking in his surroundings. 

He sniffed, his velvet nose twitching and he slowly padded up the bed to sniff at Tony’s hand, after a few moments he nudged the limp hand with his head as if to encourage fuss, when nothing was forth coming he rubbed his face against the appendage, scenting Tony. 

Then quite happily he climbed up onto Tony’s stomach and went round and round in a circle several times before settling down on his comfy new human shaped bed and began to purr. 

 

“I think that’s the cutest thing I have ever seen!” Peter declared, “Aren’t you so sweet?” he cooed at the cat, Jett blinked at him dismissively and made himself comfortable on Tony, stretching out to lay full length down his body with his head resting over Tony’s heart. 

“It is adorable,” Bruce admitted, he wondered if Tony could feel the cat on him, if some part of him was still present and could sense the cat’s presence. 

The logical part of him knew that it wasn’t possible, Tony was unaware of everything about him, a brass band could play full blast in his room and he wouldn’t notice it. But the hopeful side of Bruce, the part that still prayed for a miracle, hoped that just maybe Tony did know that the Cat was there, that Bruce himself was there, and would find a way back to him somehow. 

 

***** 

 

Avengers Compound

 

Rhodey found Vision pouring over various text books, and tablets, all containing data on Neurological injuries and treatments. 

He had a hologram of a human brain in the centre of the table and was studying it between checking the books and tablet screes. 

“Planning on becoming a brain surgeon?” Rhodey asked in amusement

“Ah no,” Vision replied looking at the Colonel and looking away again just as quickly, his guilt over having hurt the colonel still weighing heavily upon him, “I am looking for ways to help Mr Stark if I can,” he explained, “There seems to be a great deal that is unknown about the human brain, and very little can be done for it when damaged”

“That’s true,” Rhodey agreed wheeling himself over to study what Vision was looking through, it was all well past his understanding, you would have to be a Neurosurgeon to understand this stuff!

“I fear that there is nothing I can do that would help Mr Stark recover,” Vision sighed looking genuinely upset by this, “I had thought that perhaps an infusion of stem-cells might repair the damage to the areas of his brain that are no longer functioning, but there is no way of knowing what the result would be, and such a thing has never been tried, nor do I believe would any surgeon agree to try such a thing.” 

“No reputable surgeon anyway,” Rhodey said 

Unhappily Vision ended the hologram and turned off the tablets, “Once again I have failed Mr Stark,” 

“What?” Rhodey’s face screwed up in confusion at this unexpected confession, “How the hell have you failed him?” 

Vision turned and gave Rhodey his full attention and spoke in a clear matter-of-fact tone of voice while his expression was one of guilt and remorse. 

“I have failed Mr Stark in failing to disable to Falcon jet and thus injuring you, I failed to contain Wanda in the compound for her safety from the mobs who wanted to see her pay for what they felt were her crimes, I have failed him again now in finding a cure for his brain damage, and most of all I have failed him by not caring for him as I should”

Rhodey’s mouth dropped open in shock, he gaped at the Android as if he’d suddenly grown a second head!

“Viz, you know that Wanda’s escape was her own doing, you are not to blame for that, anymore than you are for what happened to me. You didn’t know Wilson would dodge so don’t blame yourself there, I sure as hell don’t blame you for it and I don’t want you blaming yourself.” He held up a hand as Vision opened his mouth to butt in 

“Tony’s condition is not of your making, nor mine, or anyone but Steve Rogers, it is not your fault that you can’t cure him, hell we’ve had the best doctors in the world examine him and they can’t do fuck all for him! As for caring for him…you’re going to have to explain that to me”

Vision rolled his lips and shifted, looking like a child confessing to some transgression or other. 

“Mr Stark is my creator, my Father in all but blood, part of my programming is JARVIS, and JARVIS loved Mr Stark, he was a completely self-aware sentient AI who was capable of practically anything, but his main concern was always for his creator, Tony Stark.” Vision paused and sighed, “I have neglected that side of my..personality? yes personality is probably the best description. I have focused more upon the benign aspects of ULTRON, upon the Mind Stone. These both drew me to Wanda as she is connected to both. I have until recently ignored the JARVIS part of me for fear that it was hamper my growth as an individual, a foolish notion as I have found myself able to grow more by examining this part of myself, and have also, to my shame, that I have been negligent towards Mr Stark, something I wish I could atone for”

Rhodey had to swallow past a lump in his throat at the Androids honest admittance, he reached out and clasped one of Vision’s hands 

“I think he’d like it if you call him Tony,” he said gently, “And you know you can go and see him at the hospital right?”

“I was not aware of that,” Vision said, “And with all due respect, what good would that do?” 

“Honestly?” Rhodey sighed, “None, it just…, I guess going to see him, talking to him even if he can’t hear us helps somehow, and like you said, there is a lot about the human brain we don’t know, maybe he can hear us, or at least knows of our presence”

Vision appeared to consider this and then nodded, “Very well,” he agreed, “If it will cause no trouble, I would like to go and see Mr…Tony in the hospital as soon as is convenient”. 

 

*****

 

Bali 

 

Wanda glared at the TV playing in the cheap hotel room she and the other avengers were sharing. 

The quinjet needed fuelling and after going through a storm, some repair work which had forced them to land and find shelter while they tried to make the repairs. 

The TV only played two station, BBC world service, and some local channel that wasn’t in any language she understood. 

The BBC were showing yet another story on Stark. Months had passed and he was still making the news! Why couldn’t the world just forget him and let him rot in that hospital like he deserved? 

“MS Potts has battled with the fall in stock prices and the delay in the latest Stark Phones and Stark tablets being launched and seems to have managed to balance things out” the reporter said, “The stocks of Stark Industries hit an all time low when Tony Stark was first reported being in a coma, a dramatic drop by seventy three percent almost over night! Most people would have been at their wits end with this and dealing with someone they cared about being so gravely ill. But MS Potts has achieved a miracle and managed to salvage SI and get the stocks rising once again, although the survival of Stark Industries can perhaps also be attributed to the support of Bruce Wayne and Wayne Enterprises. Here I have our Business correspondent Michael Reed, Michael do you think Bruce Wayne’s intervention was made through sound business investments or something more personal?” 

Michael Reed smiled, “Well actually Angela I think it is a bit of both really. Stark Industries has always been a highly lucrative company and has managed to defy the odds more than once. Tony Stark himself reinvented the Company after Afghanistan, something that should have been impossible to do, but he managed it and made the company even more profitable as a result. So Bruce Wayne’s investing into the company is a sound investment. However I do believe that Bruce was motivated to intervene on a far more personal level even though it made logical business sense. His relationship with Tony Stark has never really been finished. We’ve seen them break up and get back together multiple times since the nineties, I think that no matter what, they will always be drawn to each other”

“A love that is never ending,” Angela mused, “Though perhaps now it does have its final tragic ending, and the loss of Tony Stark has already been felt in the worlds technology and business has it not?” 

“Indeed it has,” Michael confirmed, “Tony Stark was forever bringing out new and incredibly advanced technology, was ahead of his competitors by at least a decade or two, if not more, The loss of his genius has set back technological development by at least twenty years, possibly more. It is very likely that Tony Stark would have been the man to create an artificial environment for people to live in on other worlds, to break the light speed barrier and invent “Warp speed” which would enable us to travel to other planets. Now we will likely wait another century before these things can become a reality”

“It is truly an incredible loss to us all” Angela said 

“The hell it is!” Wanda spat at the TV, “So Stark’s gone, big deal, who cares?” even as she spat out the words she knew the answer. The world cared, the whole world was mourning Tony Stark, was blaming Captain America for his loss, their thoughts and feelings were like a cancer in Wanda’s mind, she hated it, hated them, wanted to rip their thoughts out of herself, to scream at the world how unfair and unjust it was for canonizing Tony Stark while condemning Steve and herself. 

“He’s a murderer!” she whispered glaring at the TV, “He’s a traitor and a murderer while we are the heroes, and one day I will make the whole world understand that”, her eyes glowed red and red sparks flew from her hands as she spoke and the TV began to smoulder, smoke rising from it’s components, the screen disintegrating, until finally there was nothing but a pile of molten metal on the stand where it had been. 

Smiling, Wanda climbed off the bed and went out onto the veranda, she tilted her head up, turning her face to the sun with her eyes closed. She imagined doing the what she had just done to the TV to Stark’s life support machine, imagined watching his body struggle to take breath, his heart failing and stuttering inside his chest, imagined watching the last dregs of life leave his body once and for all. 

“One day,” she whispered, “One day”.


	6. Chapter 6

Ssssteeeve! Ssssteeeve! 

The voice calling his name was not that far away from him. Thirty yards at the most. 

It was a familiar voice, one he knew but couldn’t quite place. 

“Sssteeeve!”

Again the voice called his name and Steve whipped round to look in the direction it had come from only to see nothing but an empty corridor before him 

“Who are you?” he called out 

Laughter followed, and Steve saw shadows of a figure moving on the wall ahead, someone going down the corridor that broke off from this one.

“Wait!” he called breaking into a jog to follow after the figure, he turned the corner but the corridor seemed to stretch on forever before him, again that laugh came and that whispery voice calling out his name, “Where are you?” he shouted, “Tell me where you are and I can help you!”

The whole corridor seemed to shift, it was as if Steve was inside a kaleidoscope, the light flickered going bright and dark, dim and clear until finally the world stopped spinning and Steve found himself back in Siberia. 

He was standing in the bunker, standing with his back to snow, standing before the damaged Iron Man armour and the broken body within. 

 

“Why did you do it Steve?” 

The voice came from behind him, taking Steve by surprise. He spun round, coming face to face with Tony. 

The older man was dressed in a loose fitting hospital gown that was hanging off his left shoulder. 

His skin was almost as white as the snow outside, his body looked smaller and more frail than Steve could ever remember him being. 

“Tony?” he whispered hardly daring to believe what he was seeing

“Why did you do it?” Tony repeated, “Why did you kill me Steve?” 

The question hit Steve like a punch in the gut. He stared at Tony in horror as he shook his head in denial, 

“I didn’t..!”

“You did,” Tony said simply, he reached round to the back of his head with his hands, touching his own head then brought them back round, presenting them to Steve who recoiled in horror at the blood covering them 

“This what you did to me Steve” Tony said, “This is what you took from me”

“No Tony no!” Steve whispered backing away, he pressed a hand to his mouth choking back vomit as Tony’s eyes began to bleed, his nose, his ears, even his mouth all began to pump blood!

“You took everything I had Steve!” Tony said to him “I gave you everything, even my heart”

Panic welled up in Steve as Tony tore open his hospital gown revealing his chest, only his chest was hardly there anymore, it was caved inwards, the organs beneath the broken and shattered bone of his ribs were shredding and skewered 

Tony looked back up at him, his face now one of a corpse, “And you crushed it!” he spat 

Steve closed his eyes and opened his mouth screaming!

“Steve Wake UP!” 

******

 

Steve awoke with a jolt. He was covered in sweat, his heart pounding in his chest and his face wet with tears.   
Leaning over him was Sam who looked concerned. 

“You were crying out in your sleep man,” he said sitting down on the bed beside him, “Nightmare?” 

Steve took several deep breaths, then his face crumpled and he began to cry. 

“Fuck!” Sam whispered pulled Steve into a hug, letting him cry onto his shoulder 

“I fucked up Sam!” Steve wept clinging to him, “I fucked it all up and I don’t know how to fix it!”

“I know” Sam murmured rubbing Steve’s back 

“I didn’t mean to kill him, I swear to God I didn’t mean to do it, I was just trying to stop him from killing Bucky, I never wanted to hurt him!”

Stark, well Sam couldn’t say he was surprised that Steve was having nightmares about this, he’d had some horrific ones about Rhodes, and about Riley, and he hadn’t been the one inflict the injuries on either of them, he’d been a catalyst in Rhodes’s injury but not the cause, however guilt didn’t work that way, not in ones own subconscious at least, and for Steve it must be ten times worse since he had been the one to inflict the injuries on Tony. 

 

Slowly Steve got himself under control and sat back wiping his cheeks and sniffing hard, “I want to make things right Sam,” he whispered, “I want to make amends and I don’t know how”

Sam shook his head, “I don’t think there is a way to do so,” he said, “Tony’s….well if the Doctors can’t do anything for him then I don’t see what we can do, its not like we have a magic cure we can give him”

As he said this a light seemed to go on in Steve’s mind, his eyes lighting up as he realized something

“What?” Sam asked 

“The Serum!” Steve said looking excited “We can give him the serum!”.

 

*****

Natasha was not impressed to have her sleep disturbed and neither was Wanda. 

Both woman sat rather sulkily before Steve and Sam, clutching mugs of warm drinks as they explained what Steve had in mind. 

“I want to donate my blood to Tony!” Steve said enthusiastically, “The Doctors can extract the serum from it and give it to him!”

“What?” Wanda cried 

Natasha sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Steve, no” she murmured 

“It will fix him!” Steve stated, “It fixed me, it saved Bucky, I can make things right, I can save Tony and..” he broke off as all the hot drinks suddenly went flying across the jet and smashed against the wall spilling the contents down onto the floor in a messy puddle

“Fuck Stark!” Wanda roared, red mist surrounded her and her face was twisted in a mark of ugly fury, “He deserves what has happened to him, let him suffer!”

“No on deserves this” Sam growled at Wanda as he rose from his seat to go and clean up the mess she’d made 

“He’s a murderer!” 

“And so are you!” Natasha snarled turning her temper on Wanda at last, “How many people have you killed, wilfully killed Wanda? A dozen, two dozen, a hundred? Those poor bastards in Largos weren’t your first and we all know it, Stark may have taken lives, but only in the defence of himself and others, can you say the same?”

Wanda glared at Natasha, her eyes darkening even more, “His weapons killed millions!” she hissed sounding like a snake spitting 

“The weapons he sold himself were to the US government and were used on the enemies of America. They were used on the Taliban, Al Qaeda, terrorists, mass murderers themselves, the kind that would strap bombs to the bodies of children they had abducted off the streets and then sent into bases to kill as many as possible. The other weapons, the ones that were used on Sokovia? They were illegally sold by a man called Obadiah Stane, the best friend of Tony’s Father, his God Father. He betrayed Tony, tried to have him assassinated, when that didn’t work he tried to kill him himself, Tony killed Stane, and nearly died doing so”   
“It doesn’t mean he’s innocent!” Wanda insisted refusing to see reason 

“No one is innocent Wanda, not really, we are all guilty of something one way or another. You and I? we are murderers, Tony Stark would include himself in that, with humility, Barnes too is a murderer, and so is Wilson, so is Steve, we are all murderers, we have all taken lives, and we can say it was self defence or doing our duty or for the greater good, but in the end, in the eyes of God? It is still murder, and nothing can change that”   
Natasha turned away from a still seething Wanda and looked to Steve 

“You want to ease your conscience by trying to repair what you have done to Tony?” she asked though it was not really a question, “It won’t work Steve, even if, by some miracle Tony managed to survive the stress the serum would put on his already damaged body, he would never forgive you for nearly killing him anyway, besides which it couldn’t be done” 

“What? Why not?” Steve demanded 

“Extremis” Natasha replied, “He used a very small amount to repair the damage to his heart from the shrapnel so he could have the arc reactor removed. He would not allow a full dose to be given to him and has since had it put on his medical files along side a DNR order that he is under no circumstances to receive any kind of experimental treatments and/or enhancements” 

Steve slumped down in his seat looking defeated, “Couldn’t his next of kin make the decision to have the order ignored?” he asked 

Natasha shrugged, “I doubt very much that Pepper or Rhodey would go against Tony’s request in this matter”

Steve crumpled further, “I thought I could save him,” he whispered 

“No Steve, you thought you could save your own soul,” Natasha corrected coldly, “But its purity, much like Tony Stark is gone, and there nothing that can change that”.

 

*****

 

Buried deep beneath the sands of a long gone kingdom, hidden away, in a tomb that lay concealed beneath another tomb. With the entrances sealed by both magic and locks. 

There, forgotten by history, forgotten by man, forgotten by all, laying in the cupped hands of golden statue of an ancient Goddess, lay a single solitary gem.   
The gem was about the size of a walnut, oval in shape, and clear at first glance. But then, upon closer inspection it appeared to pulse and surge with a thousand different colours, shades that were beyond description and imagination. They rippled and flowed like the fast running waters in a river, the vibrant energy that emanated from the gem seemed rhythmic, the steady beat of a heart. 

For two thousand years this gem had remained hidden from the world. Kept safe in the hands of the ancient Goddess who’s hands would only yield the gem to one to whom the gem belonged. 

Only their blood could unseal the doors that lead into the hidden tomb, only their soul was linked to the gem that was safe guarded from all, only they would have the power to wield the gem and bend it to their will. 

This was the Seventh Stone, the final stone that completed the infinity stones, The Stone of Time, The Stone of Soul, The Stone of Power, The Stone of Reality, The Stone of Mind, and the Stone of Space. 

This was The Stone of Unity. 

The Stone of Unity was the last created at the beginning of the universe, the most complete, the most complex, and the most dangerous of all. 

For the Stone of Unity was connected to all six stones, was connected to everything in the universe, every single molecule. 

The Stone could both create and destroy, give life and take it away, it was everything and it was nothing. 

Most importantly the stone was not merely an object, the stone was alive and waiting for its bearer to return.


	7. Chapter 7

New York

 

Eighteen months had gone by since Siberia. 

Some things had changed, some things had stayed the same. 

Secretary Ross finally came unstuck, The Bat of Gotham had taken it upon himself to look into the Man and everything he did. Picking up where Tony had left off. 

It had taken him a long time to gather the evidence, he’d had to tread carefully, his usual style of hit first and ask questions later wouldn’t work when dealing with someone who had so much political power, he needed to tread more carefully, find cold hard facts he could bring before the authorities that could not be dismissed despite them being collected by a vigilante. 

While it was tedious work, and sometimes disheartening, he had done it, had presented the President with enough evidence to have Ross strung up three times over!

The president had wasted no time in having Ross arrested and stripped of his position and all privileges, including his sizable military pension on charges of Terrorism and High Treason. 

 

Any and all of Ross’s involvement in The Accords was subsequently called into question, a complete denial of Ross’s demands for a Superhero registration act, and a thorough rethinking and rewrite of the Accords was to follow. 

T’Challa was himself working with the committee to make the Accords fairer for all, including mutants and enhanced individuals. 

Bucky too put his weight behind the accords, offering his own thoughts and ideas for them. 

Bucky’s case was also being reopened and looked into, by Accords lawyers, the UN, and the American based justice department. 

With all the evidence of what had been done to him, what he had suffered, and his genuine contrition for what he had done while he was the Winter Solider, as well as his willingness to under go psychotherapy to break the conditioning and eliminate the trigger works, it was decided that he be given a full acquittal on the ground of diminished responsibility. 

He was also decorated for bravery, and granted military backpay from 1943 which amounted to several million with adjustments for inflation, and to Bucky’s immense surprise, a full Military pension!

As a free man he could return to the state whenever he wanted. However, he chose to remain in Wakanda, having fallen in love with the beauty of the country, and the safety he had there. While he had made excellent progress with the Doctors he was not completely “Cured” and didn’t like risking being triggered and hurting someone. 

However, there was one trip to America he insisted on making. 

He went to see Tony. 

 

Bruce had been reluctant to allow Bucky access to Tony at first, Rhodey and Pepper too. It had taken several conversation between them and T’Challa, and Bucky himself, but eventually they all agreed, on the understanding that Bruce be present for the visit as he had been when Clint had visited. 

Bucky agreed to the terms and flew over to New York with T’Challa, staying in the Wakandan Embassy. 

From there he was picked up by Bruce and driven to the hospital after he’d settled in. 

 

“Thank you for this,” he said drumming his fingers on his knee. While Shuri had designed him a new arm he preferred not to use it save when he absolutely had to, he had too many memories of using the metal arm Hydra had given him, to kill. Having no arm there was another way of separating himself from that. 

“You’re welcome,” Bruce said glancing briefly over at Bucky 

“Has, uh, there been any change?” Bucky asked, he’d seen news reports and gossip rag articles about Tony’s condition, but he didn’t truly understand it that well, there were too many modern medical terms that meant nothing to him, and he hadn’t wanted to impose on Shuri or T’Challa for explanations. 

“No change,” Bruce replied, “His bones have healed of course, but his brain activity is still no more than it was eighteen months ago.”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky whispered looking down at his knees, “I know it doesn’t change anything, I wish it could, I wish I could go back to Siberia and stop Steve, even if it meant that I had to let Stark kill me.”

“Tony wouldn’t have killed you.” Bruce said with utter certainty in his voice, “If he’d wanted you dead, really wanted you dead, then he could have killed you without even trying, Rogers too,” he looked over at Bucky who’d lifted his head to look at him, “Do you know how much power his suit contained, how much damage it was capable of?”

“I can make a guess,” Bucky said and rubbed at the stump where his arm should be 

“Well, one single shot from his repulsors would have blown off your heads, but he never took a head shot, never truly went in for the kill.” 

Bucky sucked in his bottom lip, he remembered the fight all too well, Tony coming at him like a fury, hellbent on avenging his parents, and who could blame him? Who wouldn’t want to rip apart their parents murderer. Yes Bucky had not truly been responsible for his actions, he’d been a puppet on a string being pulled by Hydra. But Tony had just seen his parents being murdered by Bucky, to accept that it wasn’t Bucky’s fault was something that would take a clarity of thought that he simply was not capable of when he was suffering shock and grief. 

If Steve had given him time, had told him his suspicions when he’d first found out about the Stark’s then Tony would have had time to process the information, to grieve and get over his anger before he faced Bucky in person. 

Instead he’d had to deal with everything in a matter of minutes on top of seeing his best friend be maimed for life just hours earlier and been stabbed in the back by Romanoff once again. Naturally and inevitably he’d been unable to cope with any of it and had lashed out as any wounded beast would. 

The rest of the car drive passed in silence, and Bucky was lost in thought of Siberia, of Steve, of the past, wondering where it had all gone wrong. 

 

*****

 

The Nurses and Doctors all greeted Bruce by name now, as they did Pepper and Rhodey, having grown use to their presence in the hospital.   
At least once a week they would go to see Tony, to talk to him, read to him, hold his hands, and wish for just the slightest sign that there was life left within him. 

The worst times had been when his eyes had opened, or when his hands and feet had moved. 

Muscular spasms. Nothing special, nothing to even remotely suggest that he was consciously moving, just a spasm. But when they first saw these things, when they first happened, for a brief and tragic moment they all hoped that just maybe Tony was coming back to them. 

But of course he was not, and that hope died once again. 

 

Bucky wasn’t sure what he expected when he stepped into the hospital room, but the sight of Tony on the hospital bed, attached to machines that were keeping him alive still brought a gasp from his mouth. 

Tony didn’t look like the man he’d met in Germany, or in Siberia. 

His hair was longer, much longer, it was collar length now, dark messy curls streaked with grey that seemed to look more like deliberate high lights than signs of aging. 

His face was far sharper, cheek bones and jaw now very prominent, his eyes looking sunken and shadowed. 

He was pale, a lack of daylight had robbed his skin of his tan, leaving him pasty and sickly looking. 

He had lost a lot of weight, too much, he never had any to lose anyway and now he was as skinny as Steve had been before the serum. 

He looked like a fragile and delicate doll in the bed, not a grown man who’d saved the world more than once. 

Bucky wet his lips and drew closer to the bed, he began to reach out to take Tony’s hand but stopped himself before he did. 

“Hello Tony,” he said his voice uncertain and shaking, “I hope you don’t mind me calling you Tony, Mr Stark seems too impersonal, and I know you and me haven’t really met, not…well, I would have liked a better meeting, like to get to know you. I knew your Father’s pretty well back in the war and I am so sorry for what happened to him, to your Mother. I wish I could go back in time and change it, I wish I could change a lot of things but I don’t have that power, no one does”

 

Bruce watched Bucky from the door, listening to him talk, stilted at first, full of apologies and contrition, but slowly gaining confidence and talking to Tony about what he liked about the Twenty First century, about Wakanda, how much he was appreciating all T’Challa and his Sister Shuri had done for him, how fascinated he was by the new technologies in the world that ahd never even been dreamed of back in the forties. 

Had things been different then Bruce was sure that Tony and Bucky would have got on like a house on fire, probably to the despair of all around them!

He sighed deeply, his eyes once again drawn to the ring on Tony’s hand wondering if it would ever be more than a symbol of what could have been, and wishing like Bucky that he could turn the clock back and change the past. 

 

*****

 

Tony lay in his bed in the dark, the hospital room lit only by the lights from the monitors around the bed.   
Outside the hospital a storm raged, thunder roaring overhead, lightning flashing across the sky, and rain beating down so hard it sounded like stones against the windows. 

This was not the only storm in the galaxy, or the universe. Similar storms raged through out the cosmos, nature itself weeping and raging in fury and grief for what was occurring, the unnatural destruction of an entire planet and the capture of an Infinity Stone. 

Behind his eyelids Tony’s eyes moved rapidly. Lines and furrows appeared on his forehead and between his eyes. His fingers began twitching and moving as did his toes.   
Slowly at first his heartrate began to pick up, going from the steady if slow forty eight beats per minute to a very rapid one hundred and five! 

Alarms began to blare and both Doctors and nurses rushed into the room to check on him. 

 

Across the Galaxy Thanos smiled, his eyes brimming with insanity as he placed the Power Stone into the infinity gauntlet gaining it’s power and sending out an surge of energy across the entire cosmos, passing through each and every Infinity stone before finally coming to rest inside The Stone of Unity. 

The stone of Unity glowed and shone, pulsing with supernatural and natural energy which it channelled in an almost blinding stream of white light. 

 

In New York for a single split second everyone was dazzled by the blinding flash of lightning that shot across the entire night sky with an almost deafening clap of thunder that seemed to shake the entire city!

In the hospital Tony’s rapid heartbeat suddenly dropped, his heart stilling for a long and chilling moment, then, with an enormous inhale his eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up!


	8. Chapter 8

A dozen voices filled his ears at once, people shouting orders, people taking the Lords name in vain, people swearing! Tony couldn’t make sense of it, didn’t know where he was or what he was doing there. He tried to sit up but found himself struggling against hands on his shoulders, forcing him to stay laying down, and there was something down his throat!

Panic took Tony then, he tried to cry out, tried to spit the thing from his throat but couldn’t get rid of it! 

“Take it easy Mr Stark.” Someone said, and there was someone looming over him, someone in a white overcoat, a Doctor? He turned to a woman dressed in scrubs besides him, “Lets get the tube out.” He said to her, she nodded her head and reached out to Tony, peeling the tape from about his mouth that had been holding the tube in place. 

With great care the Doctor slowly removed the tube from Tony’s throat resulting in him coughing and retching, he would have vomited but there was nothing in his stomach to bring up. 

“Just try and relax Mr Stark, I know you’re very confused but I can assure you, you are perfectly safe” the Doctor said to him as Tony panted, catching his breath 

“Where…?” Tony asked, his voice was so faint, so hoarse, and it was a struggle to get the words out, to make his mouth work how he wanted it to, “Where….M’I?” he managed to get out 

“You are in Hospital Mr Stark,” the Doctor said, “In New York, you’ve been here for a long time, you’ve been very ill”

Tony frowned, trying to make sense of that. The last thing he remembered was Siberia, the stars and the snow, he’d been dying there, his heart failing, lungs filling with blood. 

“Get an MRI scan set up, and a CT, I want a full blood screen run, and an EKG,” the Doctor ordered before looking back to Tony, “Can you tell me your full name?” he asked 

“Tony,” Tony managed to whisper, he wet his lips, or at least tried to, a Nurse brought a cup of water with a straw to his lips so he could drink, the water was a God send to his parched throat and Tony drank greedily to ease his thirst. 

“Anthony,” he answered as soon as the cup was empty, “Anthony Edward Stark.”

The Doctor smiled, “Very good, and your date of birth?” 

“Twenty ninth of May 1970.”

“Place of birth?” 

“Long Island, New York.” 

The Doctor beamed at Tony as if he’d just solved some kind of complex equation rather than answer a few simple questions, “Absolutely incredible,” he murmured, “Just incredible!”

Tony had never been the most patient of men, and he scowled at the Doctor, clearing his throat and trying to make himself speak above a whisper. 

“What the fuck is going on?.”  
The nurses, three of them, all looked to the Doctor expectantly, he sighed, taking the latex gloves of his hands and ran one over his faces, “That is going to take some explaining, Mr Stark,” he said, “You see, you’ve been a deep coma for the last eighteen months.”

 

*****

 

Phone calls in the middle of the night were rarely if ever a good thing. Generally they only brought bad news. Tonight however was the exception. 

Bruce was out of his bed and throwing on clothes in less than half a minute on hearing the Doctor telling him that Tony had inexplicably woken up!

Rhodes had also been informed, as had Pepper as they were also listed as next of kin. 

While he would normally have spoken to Dick himself, Bruce left it to Alfred to call him and let him know what was happening, and the Spider Kid. 

With the drive to New York being several hours long, Bruce took one of Wayne Industries helicopters, paying the pilot triple over time to get him to the hospital as fast as he could. 

 

He had no idea what he was expecting to find in the hospital, no idea what state Tony would be in, all he could think about was his desperation to get to him.   
He was the first to arrive, Rhodey and Pepper were not at the hospital yet. Though plenty of Press were gathered outside in the car park, or so Bruce saw from the helipad he landed on.   
Obviously someone in the hospital had already leaked the story of Tony’s waking up, no doubt for a substantial pay off, which would mean Hospital security would be in over drive trying to prevent them from getting inside to get pictures of Tony. 

Bruce’s heart was beating so hard that he could hear the blood rushing past his ears as he entered the hospital. Following the same path he had been taking for months, he went down familiar halls to Tony’s room, pausing on the threshold with uncertainty. 

What if Tony was impaired, what if he had no idea who Bruce was, who he was himself? 

Bruce closed his eyes and grit his teeth at the thought. Tony in such a state would be horrific, it would be worse than mourning his death, because the Tony he had loved would be gone, and in his place would be a broken shell, a mockery of who he had been. 

But, it would still be Tony, the man he had loved for nearly thirty years. Broken or not, and Bruce would not turn his back on him in his hour of need. 

Summoning his courage Bruce pushed the door open and went into the room. 

 

Tony was laying on the bed, his back was too the door when Bruce walked in, but he turned to see who it was and a smile spread over his too pale face. 

“Rue!”

“Tonio!” the words might have been whispered but they could have been screamed for the force of the passion behind them. Bruce crossed the room in two large strides and slid onto the bed, sweeping Tony into his arms, holding him as tight as he dared, but Tony was so thin, so fragile that Bruce feared he might break if he squeezed a little too tight. 

Tony too wanted to hold Bruce tight, but his arms, all of his muscles were too weak, too wasted from weight loss and disuse, and his bones ached just from this little movement alone. 

“Jesus Tony!” Bruce whispered into his hair, and there was something wet on Tony’s shoulder, tears, Bruce was crying, he was actually crying! 

“Rue?” Tony whispered, trying to reach up with horribly shaky his hands to cup Bruce’s face, but Bruce held him tighter, burying his face in Tony’s hair and the juncture of his neck,

“I thought I’d lost you!” he moaned, “I thought that was it, that I’d never get a chance to tell you how much I love you!”

Tony let out choked sob himself, he tried to hold back the tears but they burst forth, spilling down his cheeks anyway. Screwing his face up he leaned his head forward and rested it on Bruce’s shoulder feeling the shudders of Bruce’s inhales and exhales against his emaciated body and fisted Bruce’s shirt in his fingers, gripping as tight as he could to him as if Bruce were his life line. 

 

After several minutes Bruce’s tears subsided and he was able to sit up and gaze at Tony, take in his gaunt and too pale features with a painful twist in his stomach. He needed to gain weight, a lot of weight. But his eyes, those beautiful chocolate eyes, they were shining as brightly as the stars, if Bruce were not mistaken he would swear that there was an ethereal glow to them, a sparkle and a shimmer flickering in the pupils. 

“I can hardly believe it!” he whispered, reaching out and pushing Tony’s hair back from his face, “They said…, there was no hope, that you would never wake up!”

Tony nodded, “So the Doctor said.”

“Have they told you anything else?” Bruce asked, but before Tony could reply, the door to his room opened and Pepper burst in, Rhodey behind her in his wheel chair. 

“Ohmygod!” Pepper cried bursting into tears as she all but flew across the room and wrapped her arms about Tony, kissing his cheeks, “You’re okay, you’re really okay!” she whispered 

“I am Pep,” Tony said giving her a smile, his expression turned to one of dismay when he saw Rhodey in the wheelchair, “Rhodeybear!” 

“Tones!” Rhodey sighed, “I swear you’ve taken at least twenty years off my life and cost me even more hair colour if not hair itself! Thanks to you I’m aging prematurely!” 

For the second time that night Tony burst into tears horrifying the ex-colonel and shocking both Pepper and Bruce as Tony was not someone who was prone to such displays of emotion. 

“I’m so sorry!” Tony wept, and to everyone’s horror scrambled from the bed, his legs giving out from under him so he fell to the ground on his knees and flung himself at Rhodey, burying his face in his lap mumbling apologies as he gripped Rhodey’s hands

“Tony man, Jesus it’s okay!” Rhodey said prying one hand free which he tried to use to lift Tony’s head, but Tony refused and just buried his face deeper into Rhodey’s lap 

Bruce slid off the bed looking ready to lift Tony back up but paused and gazed at Pepper who was equally as bewildered, 

“Maybe I should get a Doctor?” she asked uncertainly 

“Not yet,” Bruce said, there would be Doctor’s enough in here soon and they’d be lucky to get a moment with Tony when all the tests started. 

“C’mon Tones don’t do this,” Rhodey said stroking Tony’s hair and finally succeeding in getting the distraught Billionaire to look up at him, his eyes red and face streaked with tears, “That’s better,” Rhodey said running his thumbs over Tony’s cheeks to dry the tears, “Now what’s this all about?” 

“My fault!” Tony whispered, his eyes running over Rhodey’s broken body 

“No Tony, non of this is your fault” Bruce growled 

“It sure as hell isn’t” Rhodey agreed, he took Tony’s chin between his thumb and forefinger “You aren’t to blame for this, if anyone is to blame its that Witch and Captain Fuckwit, not you Tony, so don’t beat yourself up about it please.”

“But…,”

“No buts Tony, and that’s an order!” 

Tony sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his arm, “I don’t take orders!” 

The familiar snark in the tone brought smiles to his three friends faces, he might be over whelmed, he might be fragile and delicate right now, but Tony was not broken, and all the rest could be healed over time. 

“C’mon,” Bruce said taking hold of Tony carefully so as not to bruise him, “Off the floor and back to bed,”

“Yes, you’re making the place look untidy!” Pepper scolded in a familiar teasing tone that brought a weak smile from Tony as he was lain on the bed by Bruce, he went to hold out his hand for her to take it only to pause as he noticed the ring upon it, on his ring finger 

“Um, have I missed something?” he asked looking to Bruce with a frown and then back to the ring, “Are we engaged?” 

 

*****

 

Scotland 

 

“Guys get in here!” 

Sam’s bellow brought Steve, Wanda, and Natasha running into the living room of the small farm house they were staying in on the outskirts of Aberdeen in the highlands.

On the TV the news was on, with a breaking story from New York that had all of them gazing in shock 

‘After eighteen months in a coma with no hope of recovery, Tony Stark has once again done the impossible, and has awoken from his coma!’ the spokeswoman said, “There has been no word from Stark Industries, nor any from the hospital in regards to Tony’s condition as of yet, but Bruce Wayne, Pepper Potts, and James Rhodes have arrived at the hospital and are believed to be at Tony’s bedside….”

“My God!” Natasha breathed, “He’s done it again, risen from the ashes just like the phoenix!”

“He’s a cockroach!” Wanda spat scowling at the TV “He’ll survive anything!”

Steve said nothing, he couldn’t, his throat was too tight with emotion. Tony was awake, he was actually awake and had come back to them. A small smile curved his lips, the first one in months, Tony was back, now everything would be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony didn’t want to go to sleep. Having spent eighteen months in a coma it was more than understandable why he would have reservations about going to sleep, but his body was exhausted and after a few hours of being awake, seeing his friends and family, being taken for every test imaginable and then some, he just couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. 

Rather than the dreamless sleep he’d been in for so many months Tony found himself in an incredibly vivid dream, one that he felt he was conscious in rather than just dreaming.   
He saw the yellow sands of a desert, could feel the burning heat of the sun on the back of his bare arms and neck, feel it beating down on his head. Could smell the oil of lamps burning, a sweet heady aroma of scented oils. The skin of his face felt slick as if he were wearing make-up, a heavy amount around his eyes. 

Looking down at himself he saw that he was wearing some kind of linen skirt, yet it wasn’t a skirt, not like any that would be worn today, it was pleated and high waisted and secured there with a broad leather belt that was studded with jewels, jade, jasper, and amber, over his shoulders and down his naked chest he wore a Gorgerine of gold that shone brilliant in the sunlight.   
The gorgerine were exclusive to ancient Egypt, the heavy metal disks that formed an elaborate piece of jewellery worn over the shoulders and down the chest. 

His skin was golden to look at. A dark tan than the one he generally sported, and henna was painted in elaborate designs down his arms and over his hands, one of which, the left one sported some kind of eternity bracelet, yet Tony had never seen an eternity bracelet like that before. Usually they were made from thin strips of silver, gold, or platinum with a thin ring that was attached via the chain that went over the hand to the bracelet about the wrist. 

This however was made of much thicker chains of metal, gold definitely, with a solid two inch wrist cuff and three rings circling his thumb, middle, and little fingers from the chains that linked to a circular disk in the back of hand where the most astonishing jewel he had ever seen rested. 

As soon as Tony’s eyes looked at the jewel he couldn’t look away. It was hypnotic, captivating, beautiful, amazing. It seemed thrum with energy, a steady beat that matched the rhythmic pulsing of his heart. 

Tony brought his hand up to look at the jewel closer and suddenly his vision became blurred, he was speeding across the desert, spiralling through the air at impossible speeds, then he was plunging down and down, deep beneath the sands of Egypt into a tomb where an Ancient Goddess held the precious jewel in her protective and sacred hands.

A name was whispered in his ears, whispers that grew progressively louder under the voice was shouting “Amenken!” 

 

With jolt Tony awoke in his hospital bed panting and heart racing. He looked about the darkened room half expecting to see Egyptian artefacts laying around, and for his arms to be covered in henna tattoos! 

“Just a dream!” he murmured to himself laying back against the pillows, “Just a dream.” 

Yet, even as he said it he did not fully believe it. He had never had a dream like that in his life, never so detailed or vivid that he could still smell the scented oils in his nostrils, taste the beer and coarse grained bread in his mouth, feel the hot desert sands beneath his feet.   
“Amenken!” 

Tony jumped and looked about the hospital room to see who or what could have whispered the name, but there was no one and nothing there. 

Turning over onto his side Tony deliberately shut his eyes tight, forcing himself not to over think this or let himself be spooked. He’d just come out of a coma, had God knows what drugs in his system, it would not be unexpected for him to hallucinate a little from all that, it didn’t mean he was going mad or there was something weird going on, all he needed to do was go back to sleep and everything would be fine. 

Tony just about managed to convince himself of this as he slowly let his body relax again when a warm breeze from no where floated over him bringing the scent of sandlewood and perfumed oils. 

 

*****

 

After the initial elation Tony’s return to consciousness brought, reality quickly set in. 

The Doctors spent the better part of two days running every kind of test there was, from scans to blood tests, to EKG and ocular exams!. 

It was no surprise that on top of all that Tony was also given a psychiatric evaluation, during which, having been denied his beloved coffee since he’d awoken as the Doctors stated the caffeine may have a detrimental effect on him, Tony’s acid tongue reduced the shrink to tears and had him scuttling from the room with his tail between his legs!

The Doctor’s wisely allowed him a few cups of coffee a day after that, and kept the shrinks well and truly from his door!

 

The tests however soon revealed the state that Tony was in, and it wasn’t good news. 

By some miracle that no one was able to explain, he had absolutely no brain damage at all, there was not a single lesion or scar on his brain, no sign he’d ever suffered a bleed there or had surgery at all. 

How this was possible the Doctor’s couldn’t fathom, Tony’s abrupt recovery defied all medical odds, yet he was completely compos mentis and his IQ was as high as ever. 

That was as far as the good news went though. 

While his brain might have healed, the rest of his body was not so lucky. 

He was very nearly three stone under weight. Had lost all of his muscle mass and his fats stores leaving him with nothing but delicate skin over his far too prominent bones, and they too were not in a good way, his skeletal structure had been thinned and leeched over the past eighteen months leaving him at risk of fractures that would normally have only effected the very old with osteoporosis or someone with brittle bone disease. His immune system was shot to hell, heart and lungs damaged with scar tissue that was going to be an on going problem for the rest of his life.   
His limbs were wasted from lack of use, his physical strength and endurance greatly reduced. 

He was dangerously low in iron, sodium, and many other vitamins and minerals that were going to require supplements for a long time to come. 

A nutritionist had already been put on the case and had Tony placed on a high protein, complex carbohydrate, iron and calcium rich diet to start trying to repair the damage. 

However, Tony’s stomach had shrunken over the past eighteen months, going from the normal fist size to just half that, so large meals were not an option lest he vomit up what he was eating and that wouldn’t help him in the least. 

Naturally when he heard he had to gain weight he ordered two pepperoni pizzas with extra cheese, garlic bread, mozzarella sticks, wedges, and coleslaw to be brought to his room, along with hot chocolate fudge brownies smothered in ice cream and caramel syrup! 

While the Nutritionist had laughed at this she had also made it very clear that he needed to steer clear of the greasy and sugar loaded junk food he loved as he would get little to no nutrients from it and it was likely to be too rich for his body to handle anyway. 

Tony’s pout following that would have done a five year old proud! And he complained loudly about the “Boring slop” the hospital had him served for meals, along with what he described as over sweetened, slimy, goo that were in fact meal supplement drinks for him to consume twice a day. 

Bruce himself took a single mouthful and spat it out in disgust and began to bring in Tony’s beloved smoothies, made by himself or Alfred since there was no telling what Tony’s bots would put in if left unchecked!.

 

After the first night, Peter, Dick, and Vision came to see Tony, Dick and Peter both hugging him as tightly as they dared while Vision held back a little more reserved than the boys but no less thankful to see him alive and well once more, or as well as could be expected.

They all congratulated him over his and Bruce’s engagement, which Tony declared had the lousiest proposal in history!

“What do you want, me to go down on one knee with a roses in his hands?” Bruce demanded in exasperation

“Of course!” Tony said as he ran his hands down Jet’s sleek back. The damn cat had curled itself up in Tony’s lap and was purring quite happily and Bruce was in no way jealous of the Animal, even when it rolled over to present its belly for a rub!

Having heard of the cat Tony had demanded that he be brought in so he could meet him properly and had promptly fallen in love the second a cold wet nose and nuzzled into his hand.

“Your proposal was kind of sucky!” Dick offered as he lounged across the foot of Tony’s bed munching grapes that had meant to be for Tony but he and Peter were scoffing most of them, and throwing them at each other!

“You stay out of this, Brat!” Bruce grunted   
“Yeah, don’t be a dick, Dick!” Peter snickered 

“Bite Spiderbaby!”

Peter gave Dick a finger salute! 

Dick returned the gesture in kind then turned to Bruce, “You could at least ask him properly you know, say the words at least!”

Bruce’s glare could have curdled milk! Sighing heavily he cleared his throat and climbed down onto one knee!

“Bruce!” Tony laughed, “I was only kidding!”

Bruce however wasn’t paying attention, “Anthony Edward Stark,” he said seriously, “Will you marry me?” 

“Yes you big oaf now get up!” Tony laughed, grinning Bruce rose to his feet, crossed the room and kissed Tony and Peter and Dick clapped in approval, outside the door a couple of nurses gasped and grabbed their phones from their scrubs

“I think the press will soon know of this,” Vision stated dryly 

“Fuck ‘em!” Peter said then blushed, “Sorry!”

“Ah forget it kid, no one here cares if you drop an F-bomb or two!” Tony said waving it off, he opened his mouth to say something but the phone by his bed rang, “Who the hell is that?” he asked, “Aside from Pepper, Alfred, and Rhodey everyone I know is right here.”

He reached over and lifted the receiver placing it against his ear, “Hello?”, he froze as the person on the other end spoke

“Hello Tony,” Steve said.


	10. Chapter 10

While she was not the best hacker in the world Natasha was still able to hack into the hospital’s systems and get Steve a direct phone line to Tony which he used. 

He dithered at first debating over what to say to Tony, he knew he had to apologise, but he wasn’t sure what else to say, what could he say? Sorry I nearly killed you, I’m very relieved that I didn’t!?

When he spoke to Sam about it, Sam said that perhaps he shouldn’t call at all, Tony was likely still in a poor state of health and needed peace and quiet not to be stressed out by Steve. 

Natasha just shrugged and told him to explain the facts. That Stark had messed up and paid the price for it and now that he was awake it was time that he worked to make amends. 

Wanda’s response was much the same, though she said that he didn’t deserve any apology from Steve, that he should tell him how lucky he was to still be breathing and to stop feeling sorry for himself and bring them home. 

 

Steve really wished he could talk to Bucky. If anyone could understand him at the moment it would be Bucky because Bucky always understood him, always supported him. Well, until all this had happened, then Bucky had walked away from him, rejected him. 

Steve still felt the sting from that, felt it like his skin had been slashed open. That pain was more raw and sharp than the pain of the guilt he felt over Tony. That was a dull and constant ache upon him, like he was carrying a heavy weight about with him all day every day. 

He hoped that with this phone call he’d be able to shift the weight of that guilt at last and start to feel good about himself again. 

Tony was known for many things but holding grudges was not one of them, so Steve was hopeful that Tony would forgive him and they could start moving on and fixing everything that had happened. 

 

Finally plucking up the courage he dialled the number Natasha had given him and held his breath as he waited for the phone to be answered. 

“Hello?” a slightly hoarse but beautifully familiar voice said 

A smile broke out over Steve’s face, “Hello Tony.”

 

*****

 

New York

 

Tony froze as he heard Steve’s voice on the phone, immediately his hands began to shake and his breathing began to become rapid and shallow as panic hit him.   
Distantly he could hear Bruce saying something, Dick, Peter, and Vision all asking him something he couldn’t hear properly, he couldn’t focus on them, couldn’t see them properly, all he could see was Siberia.

He could see Steve on top of him, see him beat that damned shield down into his suit, ramming it into the arc reactor to smash it, he could feel the weight of the metal compressing down into his vulnerable chest, feel his ribs smashing under the blow, breaking inwards and slicing through his lungs. He could taste the blood in his mouth, feel the cold on his skin, that bone chilling cold that he seeped through his entire body, could see the bright stars in the black sky, the last thing he’d seen before everything had gone black. 

 

As Tony fell into a panic attack or a flash back Bruce and everyone else reacted. Bruce snatched the phone from Tony’s limp hand while Vision moved to sit on the bed and began to talk to Tony slowly and calmly, Dick took Tony’s hands into his own and began to stroke his knuckles gently with his thumbs, and Peter, after being guided by Vision began to stroke Tony’s hair to soothe him. 

 

“Tony?, Tony are you there?” a voice said into Bruce’s ear

“Who the hell is this?” he demanded looking at Tony worriedly, his face was pale and sweaty, his eyes brimming with tears as he continued to shake violently

 

“Who am I, who the hell are you?” the person asked sounding affronted 

“Bruce Wayne, Tony’s Stark’s Fiancé, now who the fuck are you?” Bruce snarled 

There came a cough, perhaps from shock, “Ah, Mr Wayne, this is Steve, umm, Captain Steve Rogers, Captain America..,” 

“I know who you are Mr Rogers,” Bruce ground out, emphasising the Mister instead of Captain, “How dare you call Tony, how in Gods name did you even get this number?” 

“Mr Wayne I called because I need to speak to Tony…,”

“What you need is of no concern. You have no business calling my Fiancé, you do not even have the right to speak his name after what you have done, do you understand that he nearly died because of you? That he is facing a life time of complications as a result of the coma you put him in?”

“He was trying to kill Bucky!” 

“That is no excuse!” Bruce roared, “You hide the murder of his parents from him while you were living on his property, spending his money, eating the food and wearing the clothes he paid for, you lied to him day in day out, you let him find out what happened to his parents from a video just hours after he’d seen his best friend crippled for life and you’re surprised that he reacted badly, that he lashed out as any wounded beast would?” 

By now Bruce’s voice could be heard all the way down the corridor he was shouting so loudly, the knuckles of his hand had become white with the grip he had on the phone. 

The commotion had of course attracted attention from the medical staff and they had now taken charge of Tony’s panic attack, pushing the others away from him to administer oxygen via a mask and a sedative to calm him down. 

With tears still running down his cheeks Tony slipped back into unconsciousness on the bed. 

The sight of him like that, laying limp on the mattress was so like seeing him during the coma that it turned Bruce’s blood to ice. 

“I know I need to apologise to him, that is what I was trying to do when you took the phone from him, now he might be your fiancé but he is my friend and I demand to speak to him right now!” Steve shouted into Bruce’s ear 

“You will demand nothing from me Rogers!” Bruce bellowed with all the ferocity of an enraged dragon, “Just the sound of your voice has sent Tony into a panic attack so bad he’s had to be sedated, you are causing him nothing but distress which is all you have ever caused him. You might think of yourself as some kind of sainted hero but you are not, you are an arrogant, ignorant excuse for a man, a spoiled child who has never learned to take No for an answer or value any opinion but your own. You think you’re special because Erskine chose you to be his lab rat? He chose you because you had no one, you were an orphan without anyone to miss you if it all went wrong which had several times before. That serum didn’t make you more of a Man it made you less of one, a real Man with real strength would have found a way to use what skills he had, the way Tony has time and again, he doesn’t rely on some chemical to enhance him, all he needs is his beautiful mind, a mind you nearly destroyed. The world may need heroes who go above any beyond any duty, but it has no need of you and nineteen forties war time mentality of the ends justifying the means. The only person you think of, the only person you truly care about is yourself and your own ego. Now I suggest you crawl back down into whatever hole you and your merry band of fuckwits have been skulking in and remain there, because I swear if I ever hear from you again you will wish that you had died seventy years ago by the time I am done with you!”.

 

Bruce ended the call and threw the phone against the wall where it shattered

“Damn that bastard!” he cursed, “Damn him to hell!”

“That’s too good for him!” Dick murmured while the consultant turned to Bruce with a frown 

“Mr Wayne I understand you’re upset but…”

“But nothing!” Bruce snarled at him, “How in Gods name was Rogers able to get this number?” he demanded, “That number is meant to be restricted for a reason, that bastard calling Tony distressed him enough for you sedate him!”

The consultant held his hands up “I understand perfectly and I apologise..”

“Save your apologies they mean nothing to me,” Bruce snapped, “And you and your whole department will be hearing from my legal team over this matter, right now I intend to make arrangements to take Tony out of here, immediately.”

 

 

*****

 

Steve sat in stunned shock as Bruce Wayne chewed him out over the phone, no one had ever spoken to him like that before, ever given him such a dressing down, not even the insults Tony had flung at him back on the helicarrier had cut so deeply. He had never met Bruce Wayne, knew very little about him beyond what the press reported on him, but the man had torn him apart, verbally sunk blade after blade into Steve’s heart until it had been completely shredded leaving him with a gaping bloody wound in his chest cavity. 

 

“How’d it go?” Natasha asked leaning again the door frame, one look at Steve’s face and she rolled her eyes, “Stark’s not worth your guilt Steve, whatever he said to you don’t take it…,” she paused as Steve murmured something she didn’t quite catch, “Sorry what?”

“I said that he didn’t say anything,” Steve repeated and looked at Natasha with hollow devastated eyes, “He went into a panic attack, I caused him to have a panic attack so severe he had to be sedated!” 

Steve could hardly believe it himself, didn’t want to believe that he could have such an effect on someone, especially not Tony. 

“He was always dramatic,” Natasha said dismissively, “Likes to put on a big show to win sympathy.”

Steve shook his head, “You don’t understand, I could hear him breathing over the phone it was so loud and ragged, then his…,” he had to force out the word, “Fiancé lay into me,”

Natasha rose an eyebrow, “Fiancé?” she repeated 

“Bruce Wayne”

Now Natasha snorted humourlessly, “Take no notice of anything he says, he’s as bad as Stark only more of an air head, the two of them have been fucking, fighting, fucking, and fighting for years, I doubt they’ll even get married and if they do it’ll be over in a matter of months and they’ll fill the press with stories of their messy divorce,” she rolled her eyes, “Don’t let that panic attack fool you, Stark was probably putting on an act, and if he wasn’t, maybe his guilty conscience is finally kicking in and he’ll start to fix the mess he’s created once again.”  
“Not just his mess,” Steve whispered looking down at the phone in his lap “I didn’t even get to say sorry.”

“He doesn’t deserve it, Stark’s the one who owes us apologies not the other way around,” Natasha stated, “Now, pull yourself together, we’ve got training in an hour and Wanda still needs help learning self defence without her powers.”

“Okay,” Steve forced a smile to his face, “I’ll be there.” 

 

As soon as Natasha left the room he flopped on the bunk and closed his eyes covering them with his hands. It didn’t matter what she said, he knew Tony hadn’t been faking that for attention, had been truly frightened, of him, just hearing his voice had terrified Tony, something he had never wanted to do, and yet it had happened, just like Siberia had happened. The guilt upon him that he’d hoped to shift had not decreased in fact it seemed to have grown worse, and Steve didn’t think there was any hope for it ever getting better. 

 

 

*****

 

Wayne Manor 

 

Of course taking Tony out of the hospital wasn’t a simple matter. He was still seriously ill, he needed round the clock care that Bruce couldn’t provide for him as he did not have medical training. 

So the first thing he had to do was hire private nurses to care for Tony, get medical equipment installed in his bedroom, and arrange an air lift from New York to the manor. 

Tony was in not state to have a lengthy car journey so a helicopter ride was the best way to get him there. 

 

As he had threatened the Consultant he did indeed have his entire legal department descend upon the hospital to find out precisely why Steve Rogers had been able to get the phone number and call Tony when it was meant to be a private number. They were also joined by Stark Industries Lawyers who would be looking into all the medical staff who had access to Tony to find out who’d been leaking information to the press and would be taking legal action against them too!

 

It took five days but sure enough Bruce managed to get Tony released into his care, even though the Doctors advised against it. 

 

“Are you sure about this babe?” Tony asked as Bruce carried him bridal style up to the helipad on the hospital roof, “Strangers in your house, your room being messed up, me being all…fucked up?”

By fucked up he meant the frequent nightmares and panic attacks that had followed since Steve Rogers phone call, their fight in Siberia was haunting him, he kept on seeing Steve beating that shield into him, kept seeing the man’s murderous expression as he brought it down onto his chest to kill him. 

Tony hated being weak and vulnerable, but that was precisely how he felt right now, unable to defend himself, unable to get out of bed and walk without assistance, frightened of his own shadow. 

He didn’t want to be a burden to Bruce, wanted to be strong for him, to be the man Bruce fell in love with, not this frail imitation of himself. 

God, Howard would have had a field day with this wouldn’t he? He’d always said Tony was weak, selfish, unworthy, and right now Tony was proving him right, had even made himself an enemy of Captain Fucking America! If Howard didn’t hate him before he sure as hell would now!

“I am sure Tony, I want you at home by my side,” Bruce assured him, with a determined look in his eyes that brooked no argument, “Its where you belong Tonio, I nearly lost you, and now I’ve got you back I’m not letting anything come between us again.”

Bruce’s conviction warmed Tony and he couldn’t help but to smile and nod his head, relaxing in the taller man’s arms and rest his head against Bruce’s shoulder. 

Maybe once he was away from the hospital things would be better, maybe he’d stop dreaming about Siberia, maybe just for once things would be alright.


	11. Chapter 11

Sand was flying up in the air as they ran, it was getting into their eyes and the backs of their throats as they tore across the desert, heading for the ancient tomb. 

“They are still following, I can see their torches!” the man beside Amenken said breathlessly, “You must use the stone, you must stop them before they destroy us all!”

“I can not, its power is to great, and Emperor Augustus must never get his hands upon it,” Amenken stated glancing back over his shoulder to the torches that were following them over the crest of the sand dunes, the banners of the legion flying high in the wind and the sound of the drums as they marched beating an ominous heartbeat. 

“But Alexandria will fall, and our Queen will be dragged out and paraded as a captive of the Romans!” 

“Alexandria fell the second our Queen spread her thighs for Caesar and then threw her lot in with that drunken fool Marc Antony,” Amenken said, “Egypt shall fall to Rome, but in time Rome too shall fall, nothing lasts forever, nothing but the Infinity Stones.” 

He looked down at the stone on the back of his hand, the incandescent light filling his eyes with it’s ethereal beauty. 

He paused only for a moment then looked to the man beside him, “We must hurry, we must seal the Stone of Unity where it can never be found again”

“Tony…”

“May no Man ever be fool enough to attempt to harness the power of her sister stones, or try to find her…”

“Tony!”

 

“May she rest in peace inside this tomb, for all eternity” 

“Tony wake up!”

 

With a gasp and a hand clutched to his heart Tony awoke with a jolt to see Bruce staring down at him in concern, “I had that dream,” he gasped breathlessly, “Again!”

“Ancient Egypt?” Bruce asked, Since he had awoken from his coma Tony had been dreaming about Ancient Egypt and some strange stone almost every night, vivid detailed dreams that had him awakening shaken and expecting to see a desert around him, to have oil lamps burning. 

“I must be going insane,” Tony whispered sitting up and running a hand through his hair, it was sweaty and his pajama vest was sticking to his back, “This is getting ridiculous.”

“You are not going mad,” Bruce said firmly

“What then?” Tony cried, “These dreams…,” he paused and frowned, “The infinity stones, it involves in the infinity stones”

“Loki’s staff?” 

“Yes, and the Tesseract, and that one that Thor tangled with in London,” Tony said frowning harder, “He said there were six, The Tesseract, the Mind Stone, the Reality Stone, and three others, The Soul Stone, The Power Stone, and The Time Stone.”

“And you’re dreaming about them?” Bruce asked, “Because that would make sense considering the fact you’ve dealt with them several times now, intimately in fact,”

“Yeah, and no, it…The Stone of Unity,” Tony looked at Bruce in confusion, “Thor never mentioned the Stone of Unity”

“It could be a figment of imagination,” Bruce suggested, “Your subconscious creating another stone out of the memories of the stones you encountered.”

That did make sense, Tony had to admit, but something in him just wasn’t convinced. 

“Why do I keep dreaming about Egypt though, and this person, Amenken, there were no famous Pharaohs called that were there?”, Bruce opened his mouth to reply but Tony shook his head, “Wrong time period anyway, it was Cleopatras reign, and he wasn’t a Pharaoh, a priest maybe, the clothing looking too expensive to just a worker or a soldier, perhaps an alchemist or a merchant trader…”

“Honey?” Bruce said cutting in with a smile, “You’re rambling again,”

“I don’t ramble, I sometimes babble incoherently but I never ramble!” Tony protested 

Bruce snorted and pulled back the bed covers, “How about we get your babbling self into the shower before your physio?”

Tony groaned, he was hating physio, he knew he had to do it if he wanted to walk more than ten paces without needing to sit down and rest but, that didn’t mean he didn’t hate it with a passion. 

“Can’t we just veg out today?” he whined at Bruce, “Get pizza, popcorn, watch a few movies, Lethal Weapon, Die Hard, Jurassic World…, maybe some porn?” 

Bruce rolled his eyes and scooped Tony up from the bed carrying him to the bathroom, “We’ll consider a movie fest after your physio, and pizza without cheese,”

“You can’t have pizza without cheese its inhumane!” Tony squawked. 

 

*****

 

While Tony was enduring his daily physio Bruce decided to try and do some research. 

A couple of dreams about Ancient Egypt could be coincidence, his imagination, his subconscious, but repetitive dreams about the same thing, or rather the same person in different situations in Ancient Egypt, that had to be something else. 

 

He first googled the name Amenken which brought a list of ancient figures in Egypt and the meaning of the name, or rather where it had first derived from, but there was no one in Cleopatras time with that particular name, at least no one that history had recorded. 

“What precisely are you looking for Sir?” Alfred asked bringing him a cup of tea 

“I’m not really sure to be honest,” Bruce sighed rubbing a hand over his face, “But something is going on with Tony, he keeps on having these recurrent dreams, almost every night and they get more detailed and intense each time,” lowering his hand he looked up at Alfred, “It took me nearly ten minutes to wake him this morning!”, the elder man’s eyes widened and his face showed the depth of his concern, “I was yelling at him and shaking him Alfred, no one could sleep through that, especially without drugs”

“Could it be an after effect of the coma?” Alfred suggested 

“Who the hell knows?” Bruce exclaimed, “Tony waking up at all was impossible, for him to wake up and have no brain damage? That is completely unexplainable!” the Billionaire shook his head, “Nothing short of a miracle could have done this, nothing short of magic, and maybe that has something to do with Tony’s dreams, something supernatural,”

“Or scientific,” Alfred countered, “Maybe that serum he was injected with the remove the arc reactor, perhaps it had a delayed affect and healed the damage?”

“That wouldn’t explain the dreams though.” Bruce sighed and opened a new tab on his computer with the key words, Recurrent Dreams, this brought him over a thousand answers, “I need to narrow this down,” he muttered typing more words into google, Recurrent Dreams about Ancient times.

This again brought up many responses but one caught Bruce’s attention and he clicked on the website, “Past lives…,”

“That’s fiction,” Alfred said 

Bruce chuckled, “So were Aliens then we had a couple of Asgardians landed on the planet and engaged in apocalyptic warfare!” 

Alfred grunted and looked mulish  
“Possible past lives, recalling memories from a past life through dreams, the dreams will be recurrent and vivid, you may recall your past name, your social position, your job, even family,” Bruce read out-loud, “How to tell this from other dreams is the details you will recall from this dream. They will not be vague or fade hours after waking but remain fresh in your mind, you will be able to recall tastes and smells that you have never experienced, the sights of places you have never been, you will recognize the style and condition of clothing, it’s worth, you will know things about the culture you have lived in, things that you could not possibly have known before…,”

Tony had said the clothing he’d been wearing was expensive, how could have known it was expensive? He’d spoken about the taste of beer back then, how it was cleaner, less artificial, how the coarse bread had left grains in the teeth which had led to many tooth and gum problems because they didn’t have the means to grind the grains finer. He’s spoken of the smell of perfumed oils burning, of the brilliant clarity of the night sky, how it had looked different back then, the cosmos having changed in the last few thousand years! 

They were things Tony could not possibly have known, he had little to no interest in history, his focus was on the future not the past, he had never studied Ancient Egypt or the Ancient Romans beyond basic schooling yet he had been coming out with details that only someone with doctorate in Egyptology and Ancient Rome could have known about. 

“He knows his name,” Bruce said speaking more to himself than to Alfred, “He remembered his name, Amenken…,” 

“Many people have experienced this phenomenon, but there is no genuine proof or way to prove this into fact,” Alfred read, “Sceptics still claim that this is just over active imagination, signs of mental disorders, or simple lying, but experts into this phenomenon claim otherwise and have done many case studies…,”

“If Tony did have a past life, in Cleopatras reign, was in fact this person Amenken then could the rest of the dream also be true?” Bruce mused aloud, “The Stone of Unity?”

“Stone of Unity?” Alfred asked, “Like those damn things that lunatic Asgardian brought to earth with him?” 

“No, one or two were already here,” Bruce replied, “But yes he did bring one with him, the Mind Stone, The Stone of Unity though, that’s what Tony said he dreamed of, he saw it,” opening a third tab Bruce typed in the words Stone of Unity which brought him up nothing but Yellowstone Park, and United Nations, and some new age religious group that only want $250 for you to become an official member! 

“What would Infinity Stone’s bring up?” he whispered typing it into the search engine, 

 

*****

 

New York 

 

Bleeker Street

 

Dr Stephen Strange was levitating thanks to the cloak that never left his side, while drinking a cup of lemon and ginger tea out of a delicate bone china cup. 

He was semi meditating but was brought out of his almost trance like state when the alert on his laptop pinged. 

Well, he might be a Sorcerer but it was hardly the dark ages anymore, hell even Karma Taj had WIFI!

Setting down his cup he got onto his feet and went over to the table unlocking the desktop and going into his internet alert. It was in a way like the mystical wards he had set up about the sanctuary, it was designed to alert him to searches on the internet in regards to mystical artefacts, incantations and spells beyond the kind you could find in books or sites on Wicca and Paganism. For the most part it was just curious people looking around, often teenagers and young adults. Sometimes it was actual magic users who were researching something and at that point Strange would offer his aid to them. Rarely it was something he had to worry about, someone looking to set themselves up as a new big bad, or open a gateway to hell, or summon something demonic, in those instances Strange had to intervene to stop them before they got the chance to bring about the next apocalypse. 

 

“Lets see who’s looking to sell their soul to Satan today!” he murmured, the Cloak stroked at his cheek tickling his beard, “Stop that, you’re worse than a damn cat!” he scolded which earned him a slap against the backside! Damn thing was incorrigible!

Strange’s frown deepened as he traced the where the search had come from, or rather traced it as far as he could before the connection was cut, whomever was looking up Infinity Stone they had sophisticated technology and didn’t like their privacy being invaded. 

“Now who could possibly have an interest in Infinity Stones, and have the technical know how to block my tracer?” he mused aloud, “Tony Fucking Stark!”.

 

Strange had never met Tony Stark in person. He’d heard of him of course, no one in the world hadn’t heard of him, the man was more famous than God! 

Strange had half admired and half scorned the man over the years, he admired his brilliance, only a complete imbecile would not marvel at what Tony Stark could do, what he could build and create. The man’s mind was a rival to Strange’s own genius and that was saying something, he also admired Stark’s wit and ability to sass his way through life with a devil may care attitude. 

What he scorned was Stark’s arrogance, but then, if he were being honest Strange was not one to talk about arrogance. His had cost him the use of his hands and his career as a surgeon, Stark’s had nearly cost him his life. 

Correction, his arrogant belief that he could best a couple of Super Soldiers in a fight had nearly got him killed. It had put him in a coma for almost two years and yet somehow he was now awake with no brain damage, something Strange knew as a Neuro Surgeon was impossible, and as a Sorcerer he knew that the only way Stark had done this was with magic, or rather someone had used magic to heal him. 

The question was Who, and Why, and did the infinity stones somehow tie into it, if so then how?

“That is four questions actually!” Strange said to himself and folded his arms over his chest, “Perhaps Mr Stark and I should have a conversation, face to face. If he is looking into Infinity Stones than I need to know why, and just how he came out of a coma when he was effective brain dead with absolutely no residual brain damage at all.”

The Cloak flapped against the back of his legs in agreement and Strange took out his sling ring opening a portal to where Tony Stark was. 

 

 

*****

 

Wayne Manor 

 

The sound of screaming had Bruce and Alfred running to the gymnasium at top speed ready to do battle with whatever foe had decided to be suicidal enough to enter their property. 

Upon arriving in the gym they found Tony’s physio unconscious on the mat having fainted, Tony sitting on the leg press where he had been lifting weights with the strength of his legs to rebuild the muscles in them. 

Standing before him was a man in what looked to be some kind of tunic and a ludicrous cloak!

“Who the hell are you?” Bruce demanded, his fists clenched ready to fight

“Ah, Mr Wayne,” the man said with a smile that was equal parts pleasant and mocking, “Forgive me for the intrusion and allow me to introduce myself, “I am Dr Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, and I believe I maybe of assistance to Mr Stark here…”


	12. Chapter 12

Bruce looked from the self proclaimed Sorcerer supreme to Tony, back again, then back at Tony, he rose his eyebrows and Tony shrugged his shoulders in a “Don’t look at me!” gesture

On the floor at their feet Tony’s physio groaned and stirred as she began to become conscious again 

“Someone should probably help her up, get her a drink, maybe an anti-anxiety tablet?” Tony suggested 

“That would probably be a wise course of action,” Stephen said but made no move to actually do so!

Rolling his eyes Bruce crouched down beside the unfortunate woman and slowly helped her to sit up as she regained consciousness, “What happened?” she asked groggily 

“Mr Strangeness here dropped in unexpectedly!” Tony oh so helpfully informed her as he rose from the exercise equipment, using it for support as he did so, his limbs were shaking violently and it took him a moment to gain his equilibrium 

“It is Strange, Stark, Dr Strange!”

“Doctor of what? House breaking?” Tony shot back looking Strange up and down, “Or really poor fashion choices?”   
“Neurology actually!” Strange growled lifting his bearded chin arrogantly 

Suddenly Tony’s eyes widened, “Oh you’re that guy!” he said in sudden realization, “You had an accident or something, SI funded one of your surgeries, one of our experimental medical procedures using stem cells and bone marrow to promote healing in bone and nerve damage”

Stephen smiled thinly, “Yes, it was one of many surgeries I underwent to repair the damage, sadly though it was not successful”

Tony looked at him apologetically, “I’m sorry,”

“Don’t be,” Stephen said, “You were generous enough to wave the price of surgery in an attempt at repairing my hands, you couldn’t guarantee success. Besides my injuries led me to where I am now, where I belong.”

Tony smirked, “Which is playing dungeons and dragons with a cloak fetish?”, as if on que the Cloak of Levitation fluttered dangerously around as if it were offended!

“Calm down!” Stephen scolded the cloak 

“You talk to your cloak?” Bruce inquired slowly, he had taken the shaken Physio to the kitchen when he was certain this…person was not a threat to Tony, and left her in Alfred’s care, the Butler quickly setting about making hot sweet tea and pouring her a brandy to get over the shock. 

Stephen gave Bruce a scathing look, “It is sentient!”

“Of course it is!” Bruce drawled, “Are you certain that your injury was to your hands and not your head!”

Stephen’s gaze turned positively acidic at this, “You’ll have to forgive Rue’s complete lack of manners, not only has he suffered many blows to head he spent a long time being raised by wolves and has a protective streak the size of the grand canyon!” Tony informed Stephen 

“Hey!” Bruce protested, Tony shrugged, it was true!

“Speak of head injuries, you have suffered an especially severe one recently,” Stephen said turning his focus back onto Tony, “One from which you should never have recovered. I may not be a practising surgeon anymore but I do know brain trauma and the kind you suffered? There is no coming back from that.”

“And yet,” Tony said spreading his arms wide as if to say “Here I am!”

“And yet here you are,” Stephen said, “Inexplicably fully recovered.”

“Not quite,” Bruce said moving to stand beside Tony, Stephen hadn’t made any threatening moves but he wasn’t taking any chances, especially since his attention seemed focused on Tony right now and in his current condition Tony wasn’t really able to defend himself. 

“He’s recovered more than he should, more than is medically possible,” Stephen stated looking Tony over with his too piercing gaze that made Tony feel like he was being x-rayed, he shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny and folded his arms over his chest, holding them tightly against himself in a self-hug, “There is only one explanation for your recovery Stark,” Stephen said, his eyes flicked to Bruce and then back again, “It would also explain why Mr Wayne was looking for information on The Infinity Stones!”

Bruce’s mouth dropped open, “How the fuck…?”

“You were looking up Infinity Stones?” Tony asked in surprise 

Bruce looked a little guilty, “I…, I thought maybe I could find an explanation for your dreams,” he said helplessly, “I’m sorry to I didn’t find over much that could be considered factual..,”

“What dreams?” Strange asked 

“None of your bastard business!” Bruce barked heatedly, “And you still haven’t explained how you knew about my looking into them, or why you would even be interested?”

Stephen straightened up, his aristocratic features becoming haughty, “It is my job to be concerned over such matters, Mr Wayne, any and all magic concerns me, and the infinity stones are not something that one plays around with.”

“Tell me about it,” Tony muttered thinking of the Mind Stone and the nightmare that was Ultron 

Stephen softened a little at Tony’s expression, “I know you have some history with them yourself Stark, but what do they have to do with dreams?”

Tony shrugged helplessly, “I don’t know! They are just dreams, recurring dreams,”

“About the Infinity Stones?”

“Yes, no, I don’t know, it’s complicated!” Tony exclaimed, he rose a hand to his head which was beginning to ache

“Its time you went for a lay down,” Bruce said putting an arm about Tony’s waist and supported his slight weight with far too much ease, “I trust you can see yourself out, Dr Strange?” it wasn’t really a question but a command, Stephen however refused it, 

“I’m afraid I can not leave just yet, Mr Wayne, Stark’s recovery is a concern of mine and these dreams you speak of may well be related to that,”

Bruce opened his mouth to say something probably insulting but Tony spoke before he had a chance, “What do you mean?”

Stephen took a breath and looked at Tony very closely, “I do not know if you are aware of this or not, but your recovery from your injuries was not natural but supernatural in origin, I suspected as much but now I am certain of it, your aura has an innate almost incandescent shimmer to it, something I have never seen before, you are connected to something immeasurably powerful and ancient, it is a part of you and you a part of it, and I believe that IT is what is responsible for waking you from your coma.”

 

*****

 

After Stephen’s revelation the three men retired to Bruce’s large living room where Tony stretched out on the sofa, his legs across Bruce’s lap and head supported by several pillows. 

Alfred, Rhodey, Pepper, Vision, Dick, and Peter had joined them at Bruce’s suggestion. If Stephen’s theory proved right then they would need support and help of all their family, so further explanations waited for everyone to arrive at Gotham. 

During in the wait for the arrival Stephen explained to Bruce about the computer program he had set up to alert him when people were looking into magical objects and incantations of great power and how that had lead him to Gotham and Bruce’s doorstep. 

Begrudgingly Bruce praised him on a very successful program and set about strengthening his fire walls with Tony throwing in suggestions for coding and complaining about Bruce not letting him do it or anything at all and how this “Take it easy” business was cruel and unusual punishment and that even people on death row got treated better!

Bruce, through years of experience of dealing with Tony’s dramatics ignored him completely!

 

Like any attention seeking, spoiled six year old brat when denied the attention they were looking for from one source turned is attention to Strange who was levitating above a plush arm chair sipping a cup of tea that had appeared from nowhere!

This naturally sparked a rant from Tony about Magic being nothing but fairy tale nonsense and violations of the laws of physics and how as a Man of Science, albeit medical science, Stephen should have known better than to start messing with such things!

This of course launched Stephen into a counter rant about how Magic had a scientific base but scientists were not yet enlightened enough to comprehend this, their argument raged on for hours with the two of ignoring everything that going on around them and didn’t even notice that everyone had arrived until Pepper shouted them into silence!

“When did you arrive?” Tony asked 

“Two hours ago!” Pepper scathingly replied 

Tony wisely didn’t comment and made a mental note to call Jimmy Choo and order Pepper their latest creation to keep of getting eviscerated with her shoe heels!

“Some things never change!” Rhodey snickered, “Tony never notices the passage of time when he’s involved in engineering or science, or a good argument!”

“Or at all!” Bruce commented grinning at Tony’s glare 

“Shall we get started perhaps?” Alfred suggested

“Yes, absolutely,” Stephen said rising up from his chair with his cloak fluttering about him like a nineteen-fifties skirt! 

“Oh you’re doing this?” Spiderman asked, he looked to Dick, “Who is he?”

“Dr Stephen Strange,” Stephen said

“Oh!” Spiderman brightened, “We’re using made up names, well I’m Spiderman!”

Stephen looked pained and exasperated, Tony broke into a fit of giggles that he made no attempt at hiding, and everyone else had grins on their faces and were stifling chuckles. 

“As I was saying,” Stephen went on, “Tony was awoken from his coma, his brain healed by something mystical in origin, something that he is connected to is a part of him. This I suspect has been a part of him for all his life but has never been active until very recently. What caused the sudden activation we do not know, but, a sudden surge of mystical energy blasted through New York on the night of his awakening, and I am sure it came from this artefact.”

Silence reigned, everyone looked around, eventually turning their gazes onto Tony who shifted uncomfortably, “There have also been the recurring dreams,” Stephen said looking to Tony, “About the Infinity stone I believe?”

“No,” Tony said grumpily

“Technically they have,” Bruce corrected, “Tony said it’s the seventh stone he’s dreaming about?”

“There is no seventh Stone,” Stephen said dismissively 

“And you know that for a fact exactly how?” Rhodey demanded

“Oh he’s the magicians apprentice!” Tony stage whispered sending both Peter and Dick into hysterics 

“Sorcerer supreme,” Stephen growled narrowing his eyes at Tony who snickered unrepentantly,

“What are the dreams exactly?” Vision asked 

“I don’t know!” Tony sighed, “Its…its Ancient Egypt I’m certain of that, the clothing, the jewellery I was wearing…,”

“Whoa, that you were wearing?” Dick cut in, “What do you mean you?”

Tony opened his mouth but nothing came out as he wasn’t certain how he could answer that then suddenly his mind was filled with images from his dream, of men running through the desert, of torches lighting the way through some underground passage, sand filling the air and scratching the back of his throat as he ran towards a chamber where the gilded golden statue of the Goddess Amonette stood with her hands held out awaiting the Stone of Unity to be placed within them.

“Tony, Tony!”

“Should we call an ambulance?”

“No its just a panic attack,”

“This isn’t a panic attack, I know panic attacks this isn’t one!”

“Stark, Stark just relax and focus your breathing,”

“Just back off and give him some room!”

Tony blinked and took a huge inhale feeling a violent thump through his chest as if his heart had just skipped several beats and was restarting. 

“What…?” he asked looking at the concerned faces before him

“You blacked out,” Peter said chewing his bottom lip

“You weren’t breathing Tones,” Rhodey said, “We thought you were holding your breath but its been nearly ten minutes and your heart was beating erratically but you weren’t exhibiting any other symptoms, you just weren’t breathing!”

“I was…, I…,” Tony looked at Bruce helplessly, “Dear God what the hell is happening to me?”


	13. Chapter 13

Gotham

 

Bruce insisted on he and Tony having some space so Tony could calm down some before they spoke as a group again. 

Stephen stood a little apart from the rest of the group, his cloak swishing and looking for all the world like a sulky toddler that was being denied something and making the Sorcerer scowl at its behaviour. 

“So you’re like a Wizard?” Peter asked hanging off the banister, literally, Dick had dared him to climb it on the outside and he was now swinging from it upside down making anyone who looked at him wonder how he wasn’t feeling dizzy from having the blood rush to his head!

Stephen bristled at the term, “I am Sorcerer Supreme.”

“And you call yourself Dr Strange!?”, the ice in Stephen’s gaze could have turned a furnace cold!

“My name is Dr Stephen Strange!” 

“Oohh!” Peter’s impossibly huge puppy dog eyes just about popped from his head, “So you’re like a Dr of magic, that is so cool!”

Stephen’s eyes closed and he muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like “God give my strength!” 

“I wish I knew what Bruce and Tones were talking about in there,” Rhodey sighed, he sat before the bottom step of the staircase with Pepper sitting a couple of steps up from him, “I’ve never seen Tony like that,” he said shaking his head and staring at the wall, his eyes were not focused, were seeing Tony Stark in the past, “I’ve seen him go through hell, I found him in a desert exhausted, starving, dehydrated to the point that if he didn’t get a drink within a few hours he’d have been dead, following three months of captivity at the hands of terrorists who did God only knows what to him, I’ve seen him sick to death with blood poisoning, I’ve seen him royally pissed off and struggling with PTSD while dealing with lunatic scientists with fucked up grudges, hell I’ve seen him beaten down, insulted, wounded, and get back up time and again with smart ass comment and a cocky grin, I’ve seen him sick as a dog from eating too much junk food and drinking nothing but alcohol, covered in sweat and grease from work binges and all but dead on his feet from lack of sleep, I’ve seen him so sugar and caffeine hyped that he’s been practically vibrating! But I have never before now seen him on the verge of a nervous break-down,”

“I know,” Pepper whispered hugging her knees as she hunched over, “When he was having panic attacks and nightmares I didn’t help him like I should have, I wasn’t there for him when I should have been,”

“Pep honey you did your best,” Rhodey protested but Pepper shook her head

“No, I didn’t, I kept ignoring the problem, trying to get him to change, to give up Iron Man, the one thing that had made it possible for him to keep living, his touchstone, his salvation, all because I was too much of a coward to face the dangers that it involved.” A single tear rolled down her cheek and her lips quivered as she spoke, “After Ultron I wouldn’t let him near me, I blamed him and his arrogance just like Rogers, even when he proved to the courts investigating the incident that he was innocent as was Banner I didn’t give him a break, hell I told him I wanted a break!” 

Rhodey turned and put his hands on Pepper’s knees, “You’re not the only one who’s fucked up Pep,” he said quietly, “I wouldn’t listen to him when he first came to me about Iron Man, told him he needed to see a shrink or words to that effect because he didn’t want to make weapons anymore. Then when I did find out about the suit and the Government wanted to get their grubby paws on it I went a stole a suit from him!” he snorted and looked down at his useless legs, “Maybe there’s some karma here, my being crippled in the very suit I stole from Tony, leaving him beaten in his own home while dying from Palladium poisoning.”

“Maybe there is!” Dick said nastily and received a sharp clip about the ear from Alfred who glared at him, he and Bruce had raised him better than that. Chastised the young man rubbed his ear and muttered an apology. 

“As fascinating as this mutual self-loathing is, we do have bigger issues at stake here,” Stephen said and was apparently immune to the glares that were thrown his way, “It is very clear now that Stark is under the influence of something very powerful, something that is trying to communicate with him,”

“If its so powerful why doesn’t it just use the phone like everyone else?” Dick snipped and just about leaped out of his skin as the manor’s phone rang! 

“Trust you to open your big mouth!” Peter teased, now hanging off the ceiling!

“Oh go get webbed!”

The sound of a man clearing his throat brought their attention and they saw Bruce standing in the foyer, “Where’s Alfred?” he asked looking around 

“He’s on the phone,” Pepper replied

“How’s Mr Stark?” Peter asked jumping down from the ceiling with impossible grace

“He is.., ready to speak again,” Bruce said choosing to state the facts rather than Tony’s health or mood, Stephen glided over to him

“Good, the sooner we get to the bottom of this the better,” he made to go past Bruce but the Billionaire caught his upper arm and held it tight in a painful grip and batted off the cloak that rose up in Stephen’s defence, actually wrapping it about his wrist and grabbing a fist full of it!

“He is fragile right now,” he hissed into the Doctor’s face, “He is fresh out of the hospital, struggling to regain his health, and is now terrified that he is either losing his mind or is being manipulated by something.” He glared at Stephen coldly, his dark eyes shining with a promise of pain in Stephen’s near future should he not heed what the Billionaire was saying, “I don’t know what you expected when you came here, I don’t know what it is you want from him, but I am telling you now, I will not hesitate to kill you if you hurt him in any way at all.”

Stephen clenched his jaw and met Bruce’s glare evenly, “What I intend is the safety of the planet Mr Wayne, and I will ensure it with or without your help,” he tried to pull away but Bruce’s grip tightened and the cloak became more agitated as it tried to get out of his grip, sighing Stephen rolled his eyes, “For heaven sakes! I do not intend Stark any harm, if anything I will help him, he needs to find out what he is connected to as much as I need to find out, my being here will be a benefit to him, not a hinderance,” taking a chance he lay a hand over Bruce’s and offered him a small smile, “I appreciate how protective you are. From what little I know of Stark he needs people like you in his life, especially in the wake of what Captain America did to him.”

This was exactly the right thing to say as Bruce relented and finally let go of Stephen and the Cloak, which took great offence at being so manhandled, slapping his thighs before settling itself again,

“Dude that cape thing is so Cool!” Peter said, “Can I have one!?” 

Stephen let out a long suffering sigh and ignored the snickers coming from Dick.

 

*****

 

Alfred joined them in the living room moments later, “Mr Fox was on the phone,” he explained the Bruce, “Wanting to know if you’ll be attending the gala tomorrow night,”

“No,” Bruce said shaking head 

“We should,” Tony said surprising him, he shrugged, “I can’t hide from the world forever, and the longer I do the more stories there are going to be about my being permanently damaged or something.”, he bit his lip and shot a look at Rhodey but the Colonel did not appear offended. Tony had been thinking a lot about his injury, how to fix things for him, he was pretty sure he could adapt War Machine to function with a wheelchair, make it similar to his suitcase armour so it would enclose about Rhodey from the chair and have additional support in the legs and thrusters to move him without his needing to walk. He was also thinking of something to function on a day to day basis, something to support his legs and bypass the severing of his spine, but it would take time and he needed to be in his workshop to do it. Something he was banned from until he improved his strength. 

“Are you sure you’re up to it?” Pepper asked, she wouldn’t mind Tony making an appearance in public, it would take the pressure off her somewhat as she was being dogged for news on his health and wellbeing by the press and fans/stalkers. 

“I’ll be fine,” Tony said with an easy grin 

Bruce nodded his head, “We’ll leave early, and if you start to feel tired or uncomfortable we’ll get straight out of there,”

“I’ll let Mr Fox know,” Alfred said turning on his heel and heading for the nearest phone to call the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. 

“And now your social life has been arranged can we please get back to the matter at hand?” Stephen asked with a put upon expression, Tony grinned at him 

“Of course dearest, feel free to take the floor!”, Stephen’s smile was acidic as he stood front and centre to address the group,

“I think it is clear that you are in contact with a very powerful artefact, something that is trying to make a connection with you, something you have had in your possession before, in a past life.”

“So I was right!” Bruce exclaimed, looking to Tony and then back to Strange, “The dreams are memories not just imagination.”

Stephen nodded, “Quite so, long dormant memories that have been triggered and are slowly coming to the surface, rising from the depths of the subconscious to the conscious mind,”

Tony shook his head, “So what? I’m an Ancient Egyptian?”

“No you’re Tony Stark,” Stephen said, “You are who you were born, it is a past self that you are recalling. Your physical body is as it has always been, it is your soul that has lived before. In Ancient times,” he shrugged, “I have read Mystical thesis on the subject, where very wise Men and Women believed that we are all the products of rebirth, reincarnation. We have all walked this earth many times through out the ages, lived out our lives and died, our Souls journeying to wherever it is they go beyond the physical realm and awaiting for a time to be reborn,”

“If its true then why don’t we all remember our past lives?” Peter asked 

“Because our brains are too occupied by the current life we are living, our memories are being built on the experiences in this life rather than reliving the past,” Stephen explained, “Only those with some psychic connections, or like Tony here have a very potent connection with their past selves actually recall their past lives,”

“So in other words we’re just too busy to think about it,” Rhodey said 

“Pretty much,” Stephen agreed, he looked to Tony, “I want to help you discover who you were, I believe it will be a benefit to you if you learn what it is your soul is trying to tell you,”

Tony shifted uncomfortably, “I don’t have a great experience with magic,” he said, “The last time someone used it on me I got mind raped and ended up building a murderous robot.”

“Bitch!” Rhodey whispered wanting to get his hands about Wanda’s neck!

Stephen shook his head, “What the Scarlet Witch uses is not true magic, it is a perversion of magic. Real magic comes from within an individual, they are either born with it, a cradle Witch, or like myself learn through years of dedicated study and practise, This helps to ensure a respect for the power we wield,” he tilted his head, “Yes, some have still abused it, but for the most part we respect that which we are blessed with and do not use it for personal gain or gratification, certainly not to harm another save in self defence or the defence of another.”

“Like Wicca!” Peter piped up and flushed as all eyes turned on him, “I like Charmed!” he mumbled, “Piper’s hot!”

“Yeah, I prefer Phoebe!” Dick said with a wry grin 

“While I don’t appreciate the comparison to Pop Culture you are correct, the Wiccan Rede is one of the laws taught to Adepts at Kammar Taj,” Stephen agreed, he gave Tony a sympathetic look, “I understand your hesitation but I assure you I mean you no harm and I am not a telepath, I can not read your thoughts, nor will I attempt to invade your mind, what I will do is act as a guide to help you unlock the doors to your memories yourself,”

Tony mulled this over. It sounded similar to BARF, though instead of going after specific memories to alter them Stephen would be helping him seek out unknown memories, long forgotten memories, but with magic not science, Tony shuddered, God he hated magic, why did his life seem to involve so much magic? Internally he sighed, he really didn’t have a choice, he had to get whatever was happening to him under control, and if it involved the infinity stones in some way, which it seemed like it did, then the sooner he learned everything, the better.

“Alright,” he said, and leaned forward, “But I am so not doing chants or meditation to the sounds of gongs while foul smelling incense fills my nose! But!” he held up a finger to Stephen who had a raised eyebrow, “But I am so totally up for naked mud dancing!”.


	14. Chapter 14

“There are nine elements of magic. They are the building blocks of the universe, the building blocks of magic. A mage taps into these elements, uses them in their craft.”

“Nine elements. Check.” Tony said quietly. He was sat crossed legged on the bare wood floor of the New York sanctum, he was bare foot and wearing loose fitting yoga pants and a vest top that was sagging off his skinny frame. About him were a dozen candles in a circle and the scent of incense was tickling his nose. 

“What are the elements?” he asked of Stephen who walked slowly about him, also bare foot and for once not wearing The Cloak, that was hovering in a corner watching the goings on and somehow showing disdain, though how a Cloak showed disdain Tony wasn’t sure, yet somehow this damn thing managed it. 

“Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Wood, Metal, Light, Dark, and Spirit.” Stephen listed, “What we are to do here today is to discover which elements you have a link with.”

Tony frowned and looked up at the Sorcerer, “I thought we were going to find my past life memories?” Stephen settled himself down in front of Tony, also sitting cross legged and steepled his scarred fingers beneath his chin

“We are,” he confirmed, “But to do so you must learn to walk the path of Enlightenment,”

Tony let out a groan, “You sound like a cult preacher!” he snorted, “Any second you’re going to start talking about pyramid schemes and soul cleansing and how to read tea leaves or some crap oowww!” Tony turned, rubbing the back of his head and saw the Cloak wafting across the floor having obviously slapped him about the back of the head, “You need to put that thing on a leash!” he said to Stephen who was smirking obnoxiously at him, “I really don’t like you!” 

“Oh believe me Mr Stark, that feeling is mutual!”

 

*****

Stark Tower

 

“I don’t like this!”

Rhodey didn’t even bother looking up from his laptop this time, Bruce had been saying this every half an hour since Tony had gone to the Sanctum that morning and it seemed wasn’t over saying it yet. 

“How can we be sure that…., Wizard or whatever he is has Tony’s best interests at heart?” 

“We can’t. It’s a matter of trust,” Rhodey said reaching over the table and picking up his coffee

“I don’t trust that Wizard!” Finally Rhodey looked up with a risen eyebrow, “No offence Wayne, but you do have trust issues a mile wide!”

Bruce glowered at him which had no effect on Rhodey at all. 

“You know why he has to do this, right?” Rhodey said, “It’s the only way to find out what’s going on with him, and he can’t keep having these nightmares and flashbacks, he needs to resolve this, once and for all.”

“I know,” Bruce sighed, “That doesn’t mean I have to like him being alone with that arrogant asshole Strange, and why do they have to be alone?” Now Rhodey smirked,

“Not jealous are you?”

Bruce’s glare darkened even more which only served to make Rhodey’s shit eating grin widen, “Oh Brucey, you know that Tony loves you, he won’t fall for that very Strange man, even though they could have an epic romance over facial hair!”

“Fuck you!” Bruce snarled shoving away from the table and stalked his way over to the window and looked down over the city. The street below was as busy as always, both foot and vehicle traffic, it looked as if the battle of New York had never happened, that a huge portal had been stretched over the city with otherworldly monsters raining down on them destroying all in their path. No signs of the battle remained in the city, it had been rebuilt and repaired to the point that the remembrance of that horror was now only in peoples memories. But how soon they forgot, how soon they turned on Tony during Ultron after all he had been through, after all he had risked to save them, why didn’t they remember any of it until he had very nearly died again at the hands of someone he’d considered a friend? 

Bruce appreciated that people had turned out in droves to show their love of Tony when he’d been brought back from Russia, but he also resented that it had taken such an extreme for people to stop painting him as the devil or to actually show him any kindness at all. 

It wasn’t fair, none of this was fair. When Tony had awoken from his coma Bruce had thought that the biggest hurdle they’d have would be getting Tony to regain his health, that would be medical matters that they would have to deal with, something he could comprehend and understand. But instead they were dealing with something magical and utterly beyond Bruce’s knowledge. He had no idea how to help Tony with this and it was infuriating him. He hated to be so useless, to just not have the knowledge needed to help Tony through this, to have to rely on a complete stranger to have the knowledge and skill. He wasn’t jealous as Rhodey had teased him of being, he was mistrustful of Strange and he was frustrated at not being able to help Tony himself. 

 

“Tony’s going to be okay you know?” Rhodey said from the table, Bruce inclined his head slightly, “You know why he’s gonna be okay?”

“Enlighten me,” Bruce said in a monotone 

“Because he has us, because he has a family around him that care for and love him, that will give him the strength he needs to get through this.”

Bruce sighed, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the windowpane, “He needs to rest,” he murmured, “He needs time away from all this, time to heal and process everything.” He turned around resting his back against the window and looking at Rhodey, “I want to take him away somewhere, on a holiday, give him a chance to catch his breath and take some time away from all this madness.”

Rhodey nodded his head, “That sounds like a good idea, but we both know Tony will never agree. He hasn’t been on a holiday in years because he can’t be pried out of his lab with a damn crowbar and believe me I have actually tried to do so more than once with a crowbar!”

Bruce snorted and grinned a little, “He is a workaholic,”

“He’s also an obsessive compulsive,” Rhodey stated, “And now he has a new obsession,” 

“Obsessive compulsive, addictive personality with self-destructive tendencies, unresolved issues with parental figures, unresolved PTSD, self-hatred, and a deep seated need to prove himself to others and receive their approval.” Bruce rattled off the description of Tony’s personality and psyche like a psychological profiler. 

Rhodey smiled wryly, “Hardly Narcissistic which is what the Sociopathic Spider profiled him as,”

“A sociopath profiling someone, I wonder what she would classify herself as,” Bruce mused and shook his head

“I’d agree with her on the volatile, and the not playing well with others,” Rhodey said, “But only children often have difficulty being team players, especially if they haven’t had a large group of friends to play with during childhood, which Tony did not, is just not use to having to explain himself to others or relying on others.”

“Plus we all know that if you want something doing right, you do it yourself.” Bruce said 

“Very true.” Rhodey agreed 

“But none of this helps us in getting Tony to take a break and go on a vacation,” Bruce said, “Frankly short of kidnapping him I don’t see a way to do so, though perhaps if he woke up from his kidnap on a private beach with cocktails he wouldn’t mind too much!”

“Especially if there were very attractive Men and Women in bikinis and speedos milling around him!” 

Grinning now Bruce walked across the room and leaned over the table, resting his forearms upon it, “So, does this mean you’ll be my co-conspirator in getting Tony on holiday?” 

Rhodey held out his hand to Bruce, “It’ll be my pleasure.”

 

*****

 

Tony’s eyes were closed and his hands were being held by Stephen between the two of them as they sat in the circle of candles. 

“What is the first image you see when you close your eyes?” 

“A flame,” Tony replied, his voice was soft and faint, he wasn’t asleep but he felt like he was on the cusp of sleep, like he had taken a tranquilizer and he was poised just before it knocked him out. He was relaxed and comfortable, his whole body at ease, something that happened to him very rarely. 

“Describe the flame,” Stephen prompted, his voice melodious, almost hypnotic. 

“Its large, three feet tall, it starts off yellow and orange and slowly becomes blue. Its bright, brilliantly bright so much so that it almost hurts to look at it.” 

“Do you like looking at it?” 

“Yes,” Tony whispered

“Why?”

“I see things in it, I see…, possibilities, things to be shaped, to be changed, to be built.” 

“What are they made of?” Stephen asked, “What is their material?”

“Metal,” Tony replied, a smile spread over his lips, “They shine a beautiful white light, they are silvery like the moon, and they take on such amazing shapes, I can make them into anything.”

“In the back ground do you see anything?” 

Tony paused considering the question, “Its dark,” he whispered frowning, “Dark but not empty, there is something there, something….., I see something in the dark, it has form and yet it is not solid, but it has mass and energy.” Tony breathed in and out slowly as he focused on the dark, “It flows and pulses, like a river, a dark river, it is vast,” he frowned and shook his head, “Its endless, so deep and stretches so very far that I can’t see an end.” The calm he had been feeling began to be replaced by worry, his breathing picked up as his heart rate increased. He was beginning to feel like he was trapped, that he was falling into the endless darkness that he saw in his own mind.

“Breathe Tony,” Stephen said gripping Tony’s hands a little tighter, “See the flame in your mind again, focus on that blue, the beautiful blue.”

The blue, the blue, the beautiful blue. Tony chanted in his mind, forcing himself to see the fire again, to push away the dark and let it in the bright blue lights. “Now open your eyes Tony and come back to waking world, now.” Tony felt a pressure on his forehead just above his eyebrows and snapped his eyes open, blinking as the light rushed back into them. Standing before him Stephen offered a hand to help him to his feet which Tony gratefully took and allowed himself to be lead over to Stephen’s chairs to take a seat and be served a sweet and spicy blend of tea that just appeared steaming in fine bone china cups. 

“Fire, Metal, and Darkness.” Stephen said with a smile, “Your elements.”

“Is that good or bad?” Tony asked taking a sip of the tea, he wrinkled his nose at the taste but decided to keep drinking when it eased the tension headache he hadn’t realized he was suffering.

“Both and neither!”

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed, “If you’re going to try and beat Ed Nygma at mind teasers then I’m off!” 

Stephen chuckled and shook his head, “No brain teasers. None of the elements are good neither are they bad, they simply are, its just what a person does with them that is good or bad.” Stephen reclined in his chair and sipped his tea, “These will be your guides, your building blocks as you learn.”

“Learn what?” Tony asked, “About my past self?”

“That, and about magic of course.” Stephen only just had a chance to put up a barrier between himself and Tony to deflect the spray of spat out tea as the billionaire choked and stared at him in complete horror,

“Magic? Me learn magic? Oh hell no Gandalf, I am not joining your freaky pointy hat and broom stick riding club, not a chance, no way in hell am I doing that!” he rose to his feet shaking his head and reached out to shake Stephens hand, “I’d say its been a pleasure but I’d be lying through my teeth and I really should be going so I’ll just bid you adieu.”

“Tony…,” Stephen said looking the Billionaire over, an insufferable smirk playing on his lips, “You might want to check something first,”

“Yeah? Like what?” Tony snapped 

“Look down.” Rolling his eyes Tony did so and let out a yelp as he noticed for the first time that he was levitating several inches off the floor!

“Oh Crap!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to ask. Why do people who are Team Cap go and read fics that are Team Iron Man? Why would you do that? its like people who are homophobic reading slash and then complaining about it! what is wrong with them? have they nothing better to do with their time? if you don't like something you don't read it or watch it do you? Okay rant over I'm done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

“Nope! No way, not doing it, En Oh NO!” 

Bruce and Rhodey looked up in surprise as Tony stormed into the penthouse yelling at the top of his lungs and trying to bat away Strange’s cloak. 

“Will you get away from me you glorified bedspread?” Tony yelled at the Cloak which formed a posture like a hand on a hip, “Get away now or I swear I will stick you through a spin on 60 with fabric softener!”

It was testament to the weirdness of their lives that Rhodey and Bruce merely exchanged risen eyebrowed expressions instead of being completely shocked by this, or Strange suddenly appearing out of portal in the living area.

“Stark this is serious…,”

“Damn right its serious,” Tony yelled, backing away from Strange, “Seriously fucked up and I want no part of it, so take your magic carpet back to Hogwarts and stay the hell away from me!”

Stephen sighed and rolled his eyes, The Cloak floated around and stood in front of Tony and actually appeared to be frowning at him, 

“No!” Tony snapped at it, “Not interested, go back to Saruman and leave me in normal land in peace.”

“Honestly, if you wouldn’t behave so childish…,” Stephen began in a chiding tone, only to have Tony turn back on him so fast it was a wonder he didn’t give himself a whiplash. 

“Me behave childish, me!” he yelled, “I’m not the one riding around on broomsticks Harry Potter, now go find yourself a nice house elf and get fuc…owww!” he held his cheek and looked at the Cloak in betrayal as it had in fact slapped him across the cheek!

“Umm, may I cut in?” Rhodey asked, standing up and holding his hand up, Tony glared and rubbed his cheek looking petulant, Stephen sighed, rolling his eyes, looking exasperated. Rhodey took this for a yes and pressed on, “What, exactly is going on?” he asked, knowing he’d probably regret asking but doing so anyway. 

“He!” Tony cried, pointing at Stephen, “He did bad things to me!” 

Stephen snorted, “For God sake, Stark.”

“Bad things?” Bruce asked, looking between Tony, the Cloak, and The Sorcerer, 

“Yes, very bad things,” Tony stated, “He…, he.., Magicked me!” 

 

 

Bruce took a very deep breath, then another as he tried to understand what Tony was saying and still couldn’t make sense of it. 

“He magicked you?” Rhodey asked, slowly and looking as bewildered as Bruce felt,

“He did, he made me float,” Tony stated, “He made me magickified!”

“That is not a word, Stark,” Stephen said, scowling, 

“It is now!” Tony yelled and let out a shriek and suddenly bright blue flames erupted from his fingertips! “See, See!” he shouted, “Look what he’s done to me!”

“I didn’t do that to you Stark,” Stephen said, in a tone that sounded like he was on his last nerve, “This magic has always been a part of you, I simply helped you unlock it.”

“Then lock it back up you dumbass!” Tony waved his hands around, trying to put out the flames with no success until The Cloak took pity on him and wrapped itself over his hands, snuffing out the flames and then, in act of kindness, wrapped itself about Tony and began to massage his shoulders.

“Okay that’s nice,” Tony admitted, relaxing into the embrace, “I guess for a magic thing you’re not so bad, just a shame your boss is such a douche.”

Stephen narrowed his eyes, “Takes one to know one, Stark.” The Cloak stopped massaging Tony’s shoulders and stood up straight forming the hands on the hips gesture again, only this time at Stephen, who looked betrayed, “Really?” 

“Okay, hold on for one minute,” Bruce said, he pinched the bridge of his nose to try and stave off the headache he felt forming, “Tony is…, magical?” he asked 

Tony scoffed, “I’ve always been magical Bruce, are you really only just figuring this out? After all the things I can do with my…,”

“NO!” Rhodey bellowed, “I experienced enough of your sex life back in college, I do not need anymore of it, and I certainly had enough of seeing your pasty white ass too!”

Tony made a wounded noise, “Are you insulting my spectacular and perfect beyond perfect JLO bubble butt?” 

“Can we please stay on topic and leave discussions of Tony’s well rounded backside for a later date?” Stephen asked, immediately regretting it when Tony smirked at him, 

“Oh do you like my ass too, why Stephen, I never knew you had it in you!” If looks could kill then Tony would have been a corpse on the floor. 

 

*****

 

Stephen’s explanation took a while to get through, mainly because Tony kept interrupting and insisting that this was in no way natural and when he lost his temper he ended up with flames on his fingertips again. In fear of burning Bruce or Rhodey he refused point blank to have them anywhere near him, bolting to the safety of his workshop where Dumm-E, Butterfingers, and YOU gathered around him, trying to comfort him as he slumped to the floor, with his arms about his knees, trying to keep from going into a panic attack. 

“Bruce is at the door, Bossman,” FRIDAY said, “He wants to talk to you, So does Rhodey and the Freaky Wizard Man!” 

“No, FRI, no one” Tony said, his voice a hoarse croak, “I can’t risk it, I’m dangerous,” he let out a choked sob, “It was bad enough when I was the Merchant of Death, no I can incinerate people with my fingers for fuck sakes!” Dum-E made a chirping noise and lowered his claw to rest on Tony’s shoulder as if he were patting him, “Oh you wonderful tragedy,” Tony murmured, resting his head against the claw, “Sometimes I think you guys are the only ones who understand me,” Butterfingers and You made sad noises and lowered their claws to rest on Tony, petting him like a cat, “It’s a joke isn’t it?” Tony asked of no one in particular, “A cosmic joke. Here I am, the last person in the world to want supernatural abilities, to want anything to do with fucking hocus pocus crap, and now I can produce flames and I float and…, and.., I don’t know what to do.” 

“You take it slowly, one day at a time,” 

Tony let out a low groan and didn’t bother opening his now closed eyes to see Bruce, who had entered the lab via a portal that Stephen had opened, The Sorcerer stood back, keeping the portal open, Rhodey at his side, ready to go to Tony if needed, but giving Bruce and he space otherwise. 

“You can do this Tony,” Bruce said, kneeling down in front of him and patting Butterfinger’s side as he moved back a little, giving him access to Tony, “We can do this together.”

Tiredly, so, so tiredly, Tony opened his eyes and gazed at Bruce, looking for all the world like he was at the very end of his rope and just didn’t have the strength or even the desire to hold on anymore. 

“Tony…,” Bruce tried to reach out and cup Tony’s face but the other Billionaire flinched back, almost jumping away with a look of genuine fear in his eyes, “Tony, for God sake I’m not going to hurt you!” Bruce cried, feeling a little insulted, 

“It’s not that I’m afraid of!” Tony shouted back, clenching his fists tight and ignoring the burning pain that shot through his hands as the flames scorched his palms, “I’m afraid of hurting you!” he choked out wretchedly, tears shone in his eyes and began to slowly roll down his cheeks as the utter anguish he was in overwhelmed his already traumatized and troubled heart, “I could never do that Bruce,” he whispered shaking his head, “I would rather die, I would rather rip my own heart out than ever hurt you in anyway.”

Bruce looked stricken at Tony’s words, at his belief that he was a danger to him, “Tony, you would never hurt me,”

“You don’t know that!” Tony cried, his voice hoarse, “Look at what Wanda can do, look at the damage she’s done, and she isn’t sprouting fire from her fingers like I am,”

“Well you ain’t Wanda,” Rhodey said, stepping out of the portal and into the workshop, “You’re you,”

“Yeah,” Tony muttered, with a derisive snort, “I’m me,”

“That’s right,” Bruce said, “Tony Fucking Stark, Iron Man, a Man who survived three months in the hands of terrorists and built a suit of armour and a miniaturized arc reactor out of a box of scraps in a cave. A man who has faced down Congress and won, A man who has gone toe to toe with Demi Gods and kicked their asses, A man who has not only hit rock bottom but gone fifty feet below and managed to claw his way back out again and survive it all. Strange is right when he said you are magical, even before you had these powers you were more than just human, you can achieve the impossible, bring life out of metal and electricity, create the unimaginable, and change the world.”

Tony sniffed and hiccupped, “I nearly destroyed it too, Ultron..,”

“Was not just of your making, Tony,” Strange said, joining the conversation, “Maximoff, Banner, and The Mind Stone all played a role there, yes you were partly to blame, but only part, and your intentions for Ultron were pure nor malevolent.”

“The road to hell is paved with good intentions,” Tony murmured, looking up at Stephen, “I must have paved my way there in gold,”

For the first time since the met, Stephen looked sympathetic at Tony, and offered him a gentle smile, “Hell is not where you will go, my friend, you have made mistakes in your past, and you have owned up to them, admitted them, and have spent the past ten years attempting to make amends. That is not the action of a man with no conscience or one who is truly evil, it is the action of a man who is as flawed and fallible as every human upon the planet,” he took a deep breath, “Including me.”

Tony managed a weak chuckle, “That had to hurt to say,”

“Excruciatingly,” Stephen admitted, he sighed as he continued, “I know you’re afraid, only an idiot wouldn’t be, and you are many things, Tony, but an idiot isn’t one of them. These powers can be mastered, you can master them, right now they are activating as a response to stimulus, fear and excitement, panic, you can learn to control that, to keep it from happening.”

“And I’ll help you do it,” Bruce whispered, taking a chance he reached out and lay his hand over Tony’s, the smaller man flinched back a little, fearing he’d burn Bruce, though the searing pain in his palms had gone now, in fact his hands felt…, odd. Looking down at them his eyes widened as he saw that a layer of shining silver/white metal now covered them. 

“Well that’s new!” Rhodey drawled, “Need a hand there Tones?” 

The inappropriate joke served to relieve some of the tension and Tony allowed Bruce to pull him to his feet and support him with an arm about his shoulders. 

“So…, metal hands?” he asked, looking to Strange. Stephen stepped out of the portal which closed behind him, The Cloak flying off his shoulders and about the workshop, much to the inquisitive amusement of the bots who began to chase after it and try to grab old of it in their claws, The Cloak reacted to this like a pet owner taunting a cat with a piece of string, keeping just out of the Bots reach and driving them frantic as they tried to seize hold of it, sending them crashing into things and each other, and generally creating even more chaos than was already in the lab. 

“This is a very Strange day,” Rhodey said, earning a glare from Stephen and a snicker from Tony as he held his hands out to the Sorcerer who took them carefully into his own gloved hands, 

“Close your eyes,” he instructed Tony, “Focus your breathing to deep and slow breaths, in hold it, and slowly out through your mouth,” Tony did as instructed, taking the breaths and letting them slowly out again, “Feel yourself relaxing, picture yourself somewhere you feel calm, somewhere you feel safe and secure, imagine yourself there, take in the details, smell the scents, taste them on your tongue, feel your surroundings, let yourself slip into your safe space.”

In his mind Tony picture the sky, saw himself in his suit flying through the clouds into the beautiful blue expanse, the world below him was green paradise while the sun above was an orb of yellow, warm and welcome. He felt his tension slipping away from him, felt the metal peeling from his hands to reveal his skin once more and let out a relieved sigh just as his legs gave out and his head spun. 

“Tony!” Bruce cried in alarm, grabbing hold of him and carrying him to a chair. 

“Tired,” Tony whispered, feeling like he could fall asleep right there.

“Magic takes a lot of energy,” Stephen said, “And your health is still poor, you’ll need to build your stamina as you learn control.”

“Right,” Tony whispered and yawned, swaying in his seat,

“I think we should call it a day,” Bruce said, it was not really a question, Tony was dead on his feet and liable to pass out any moment,

“Indeed,” Stephen agreed, he lay a hand on Tony’s shoulder, “Rest now, we’ll talk again soon, and begin your training.”

“Oh yay!” Tony drawled, then sobered, “Thanks Stephen, for everything.”

The Sorcerer nodded and with dramatic flourish opened another portal, summoning the Cloak and disappeared back to the Sanctum leaving the Bots chasing after the disappearing Cloak with whines of upset at not getting a new toy.

“Lets get you to bed,” Bruce said, easily lifting Tony up into his arms, “We’ll deal with Strange and his bag of tricks tomorrow, you’ve been through enough for today.”

“M’okay,” Tony mumbled, his voice slurring on the edge of sleep, “Night Rhodeykins, Night Dum-E, Butterfingers, YOU, Sweetdreams, Daddy’ll see you in the morning, Night FRI,” 

“Goodnight Bossman,” FRIDAY said cheerfully

“Sleep well Tones,” Rhodey said, getting out the Bots beloved soft ball to play catch with them for a while. 

 

Tony was already asleep by the time Bruce got him to the bedroom, FRIDAY closed the curtains and dimmed the lights, starting a tranquil soundtrack to play in the background to keep Tony relaxed as he slept. Bruce quickly undressed him down to his boxers and tucked him into bed, smiling as Tony burrowed into his pillow and curled himself up into the perfect position for Bruce to spoon around him. 

“We’ll be alright,” he whispered to the smaller man, “Magic, Infinity Stone, we’ll get through it all together, You’re not alone in this Tony, you’ve got me and I’m not going anywhere.”


	16. Chapter 16

Scotland

 

Sat on his bed, Steve opened the paper he had purchased, turning past the local and global events, the crosswords, until he found the report he was looking for. 

Tony Stark’s first appearance in public since awakening from his coma. 

Steve had to supress a gasp at the sight of Tony, in the photograph. He looked different to how he had the last time Steve had seen him, and he did not mean when he had been in a coma, or when he was beaten and bloody in the suit in Siberia, but when he had been healthy and hale at the Compound at the beginning of this God forsaken war. 

Tony looked older, yet not aged, it was hard to explain. He seemed as if he had centuries of time upon him, a weight and wealth of age and knowledge that reflected in his eyes, making them seem ethereal. Tony had always had deeply attractive eyes, warm and sparkling when he was excited or happy, dark as pitch when he was angry, but now they seemed to shine like the stars themselves, giving off their own light that made the lights of cameras seem dimmed somehow. 

His hair was longer than Steve had ever seen it, he now wore it just above his collar, thick curls of black and silver that framed his thinned and angular face. He was painfully thin, his bones far too prominent, his Tuxedo looked like it would fit an adolescent rather than a grown man. 

He was clearly still recovering from the coma, he was leaning heavily on the arm of the man escorting him to this event, Bruce Wayne. The man who had ranted at Steve and ordered him to never make contact with Tony again, when Steve had rung him to talk.

Wayne had his arm about Tony’s waist, that looked almost as narrow as Steve’s had been before the serum, Wayne’s larger frame was providing support, both as a physical prop and as a barrier between Tony and the crowd surrounding them. 

Tony had a smile on his face, but it was not real, it was his press smile, all teeth and fake cheer, no real joy there, and if you looked closely you could see the tension lines about his eyes and mouth. He was either in pain and struggling to control it, or was deeply worried about something and was trying to keep from letting it show in his expression. 

Steve dearly wished he knew which of the two it was and be able to help, but he couldn’t even talk to Tony let alone get anywhere near him. Besides, why would Tony even want his presence, he’d nearly killed him, had left him in a coma for eighteen months, for which Tony was still paying the price for by the look of his fragile state. 

It was easy for Natasha to say that he should let it go, that he should stop raking himself with guilt, but his conscience wouldn’t allow him to do so, neither would his subconscious. All too often when he went to sleep he would dream of Siberia, only things would play out differently and he wouldn’t beat Tony down, he would kill him out right, would take his head off with the shield and be doused in Tony’s blood, awaken with a scream lodged in his throat, expecting to see the red gore on his hands. Or he would be back at Avengers Tower, walk in and find Tony and Bruce in the process of creating Vision, he would throw his shield, only Tony would block it with a gauntlet, it would hit him in the centre of his chest, would cut right through him like a knife through butter, leaving a gaping hole in his chest. Steve would watch as Tony slumped to the ground, a river of blood spreading around his mutilated body, that lay in a crumpled heap, his large brown eyes staring up at Steve, filled with shock and accusation. 

Steve would awaken sobbing out the word sorry, unable to get the image of Tony’s murdered body from his mind, his murder of Tony. 

Other dreams would come, his memories of the past would be twisted with Tony somehow. He would be back in the War, would be fighting Skull’s forces with the Commandos, would be taking down the Hydra soldiers, only to find Tony suddenly before him, fatally wounded by his own hands.

Time and again he would find himself sitting on the ground, cradling Tony’s broken and bloody body in his lap, weeping over him as his old team joined him, looks of horror and disgust on their faces as they stared at Steve. 

Sometimes the dreams got so bad that he would actively avoid sleep for days on end, and while his body was capable of going a long time without sleep it could not go on indefinitely, and eventually he had to give in and succumb to sleep. Sometimes he was lucky and his dreams would be peaceful or they would be so insignificant that he would not recall them on waking. But far too often they would be bloody and terrifying and Steve would find himself awakening in a cold sweat and sick to his stomach at himself. 

 

He had thought for a while, that with Tony awake and on the mend that perhaps the nightmares would stop, but they didn’t, they were just as bad as ever, his subconscious continued to refuse to allow him peace from his guilt, that was ever present in the back of his mind, darkening his day and weighing him down. 

 

Sam tried to talk to him, tried to offer his skills as a councillor, but Steve wasn’t any good with this…, therapy thing, he did not come from a time where people spoke openly about their feelings, about mental health, and as patient and friendly as Sam was, Steve just couldn’t open up to him, hell, he couldn’t even get his thoughts straight in his own head let alone put them into words. 

He knew he felt guilty, that was obvious, but there was more than just guilt, there was anger to, anger at himself, at his actions and inactions, they saying ‘we all have twenty twenty vision in hindsight’ was very true, he could look back at his past and see how things would have gone so much better if he’d just done things a little differently, stopped to think instead of just ploughed straight on in, had used his words instead of his fists, had not automatically believed there was only one option and taken it regardless to cost. Oh he was not just angry at himself, he was angry at Natasha, at her inability to care about anyone but herself, to show true and lasting loyalty to anyone but herself, her constant manipulations and deceit, he knew it was because of how she had been raised, been traumatized, but she made no effort to change or to better herself, she simply carried on as she always had, becoming frustrated and down-right hostile when others reacted to her in a less than positive manner. He was angry at Sam for just following without question, the man wasn’t an idiot, he was a decorated Air-force serviceman who had served for years, he knew better than to just blindly follow without giving it some thought, yet he had just tagged along at Steve’s heels like a well trained poodle. When it came to Wanda, Steve wasn’t sure anger was enough to describe what he felt. Disappointment in her refusal to accept responsibility for her actions or remorse for the deaths she was responsible for, disgust at her lies about her compliance with Hydra before Ultron, suspicion about her claims of having changed since then, and anger at her continued malice towards Tony. 

Then came his feelings towards Tony. Anger certainly, for the mans stubbornness, his arrogance, his fiery temper, he also felt frustrated towards Tony, frustrated in ways he couldn’t quite explain to himself. It wasn’t just their inability to communicate, it was something else, something…, passionate, Steve hesitated in calling it sexual frustration, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he was attracted to Tony Stark, had perhaps been so for a long time, thought it had taken this long for him to admit that he liked men as well as women. Back in the forties, such an admittance would have seen him going to prison, it had only been in recent years that people were allowed to admit their feelings for the same gender. 

Steve had always hidden that side of himself, never admitting that he found men as attractive as women, had buried it deep and felt the shame that his upbringing had drummed into him for having ‘Unnatural thoughts’ 

He wondered now, if he could have admitted it to himself sooner, if he had acknowledged his feelings towards Tony earlier, if things might have turned out differently. 

He knew there was no chance of things ever being romantic between them now. He had burned that bridge well and truly in Siberia, and Tony was engaged, to this Bruce Wayne. The two of them would be married soon, and Steve was not the sort of man who broke up marriages. 

 

Still, he wished that he could talk to Tony, try to explain things to him, try and apologize. He didn’t expect forgiveness, didn’t expect help from Tony, despite Natasha’s insistence that if Stark got off his high horse that everything would be fine, as he could fix everything for them. All Steve hoped for from Tony, was a chance to say he was sorry, but he sincerely doubted he would ever get that chance. 

 

New York

 

“What’s up Platypus?” 

Rhodey grinned at the annoying nickname, as he rolled into Tony’s workshop, being greeted by Dum-E, who was whizzing around with a brush, supposedly cleaning, though it appeared he was more interested in dancing with the brush than cleaning up anything on the floor. 

YOU was creating something that looked horrifically foul and probably toxic in the blender, and Rhodey wasn’t surprised to see a can of motor oil on the counter, which had likely found its way into the substance. 

Butterfingers was assisting Tony, with whatever he was doing, or, well, he was trying to assist, but instead he just made beeping noises and got in Tony’s way as he fiddled with wires and soldering iron. 

“I swear Butterfingers, if you get in the way one more time, I’m gonna weld you to the damn thing!” Tony scolded the Bot, who made a mournful sounding chirp. Then, on seeing Rhodey, who liked to play ball with him, whirled his metal claw arm around, thumping Tony’s ear and shoulder as he went, much to the Geniuses disgruntlement, and rolled over to greet his Human Uncle. 

“Hi Butterfingers,” Rhodey greeted, “Is Daddy being mean again?” Tony let out a shriek of outrage, while Butterfingers emitted several sad beeps and somehow managed to look pitiful to Rhodey, playing up his upset, “Aww, well you know how he can get when he’s in genius mode!” Rhodey said, patting Butterfingers’ arm, 

“Traitor!” Tony yelled, “Betrayed in my own workshop by my Rhodeybear! I am heartbroken,”

“You’re full of shit is what you are!” Rhodey drawled, giving Butterfingers a final pat, he manoeuvred the chair over to Tony’s workbench, “What did you call me down here for anyway?” he asked, frowning at what Tony was fiddling with, it looked like a pair of gloves to him, but there were wires and metal parts which made them seem more like gauntlets, but they were nothing like the Iron Man gauntlets, “New Project?” Rhodey asked, intrigued, 

“Yahuh,” Tony replied, finishing his welding, he set the iron on its stand and pushed his chair back from the table, rolling across the lab to another table, grinning and swinging his arms and legs out as he went, like a child, until he thumped into the table he was looking to reach and picked up something that looked like hip length boots with parts cut out of them, and a belt that attached to them with a spine support. “Call it an early Christmas present,” he said, tossing them over to Rhodey. 

The Colonel caught them, frowning, “What..?”

“They’re braces,” Tony explained rolling back over, this time spinning round and grinning like a lunatic, “Hey, wanna have a race while you’re in the chair? Dum-E grab a stop watch, lets see who can roll around the lab the fastest!”

“Lets not,” Rhodey said, rolling his eyes, “Honestly, at times I think you really are a child in a mans body!”

“A really hot mans body!” Tony replied, with a leer, 

“Always making it weird!” Rhodey complained, he looked down at the braces,” So what do these do?” he asked, 

“Get you walking.”

 

Rhodey froze, he stared at Tony in complete shock. Walk. He hadn’t walked in nearly two years, had adapted to the chair, had resigned himself to being crippled for the rest of his life and now…, “Tony…,” he whispered, feeling a sharp pain in the back of his throat, “I…, God, Tones, how, I don’t know what to say,”

“Don’t say anything, just get them on and try them out,” Tony said, waving off Rhodey’s desire to thank him as he always did, “We might need to make adjustments, these are only a first model, but I need you to actually start using them to get data so I can make upgrades.”

Rhodey shook his head, leaning forward he wrapped Tony into a hug, pressing his forehead against Tony’s “You’re impossible and incredible, you drive me crazy and I love you,”

“Aww Rhodeykins!” Tony cried, snuggling into the hug, “Snugglebunny, I always knew you loved my handsome brilliant, beefcakeyness!” 

“And that’s enough of the hugs,” Rhodey sighed, rolling his eyes, “Gonna help me get these on?” he regretted the choice of words the second he saw the wicked gleam in Tony’s eyes, “Not one word!” he growled at him. 

 

*****

 

Vision was surprised to say the least when Clint Barton, turned up at the compound, knocking on the door and waiting patiently for admittance to be granted. 

“Hey Viz, how you doin’ he asked, with a smile, as he looked around the repaired compound, 

“I am well, thank you, Mr Barton,” Vision replied, “Yourself?”

Clint shrugged, “I’m okay,” he said, avoiding Vision’s eyes and shifting his weight on the balls of his feet, “I.., I don’t suppose Tony’s around, is he?”

“I’m afraid not,” Vision said, “He is in New York, at the Tower,”

“Right,” Clint said, nodding his head, 

Vision frowned, Hawkeye’s body language was tense, uncomfortable, the man looked tired, thinner, shabbily clothed, he did not look like the confident and capable man Vision had previously known. 

“I can call Mr Stark,” Vision said, and Clint looked up sharply,

“I don’t want to be any trouble…,”

“It is no trouble,” Vision beckoned for him to follow, “May I get you some refreshment?” 

“Uh, sure, coffee would be great,” Clint said, following after Vision. They went to the kitchen and Clint took a seat at the counter while Vision busied himself in getting the coffee pot going, and his eyes widened when it beeped and chirped, 

“Yes Cathy, you are an excellent machine, and Daddy Tony will visit very soon!” Vision informed the coffee pot, patting it like one would a dog, 

“Uh…, Cathy?” Clint asked, Vision gave him a pained look, 

“Mr Stark was bored, so he decided to upgrade the coffee machine and made it…, intelligent,” he rolled his eyes as the toaster made a popping noise and flipped over, “Toby, the toaster is her brother, be careful if you use him, he is…, temperamental,”

Clint gave up at this point and just burst into laughter that was so hard it shook his body, “God I’ve missed Tony’s crazy!” 

“It is strangely endearing,” Vision mused, tapping the intercom link on the counter, he dialled Tony’s phone at the tower, it was of course Friday that answered the call with a pleasant greeting for Vision,

“Is Mr Stark available to talk, Friday?” Vision asked, “I have Mr Barton here, he would like to speak with him,” 

“So long as its no trouble,” Clint stressed, 

“One moment,” Friday said. 

 

The line went dead for several moments, and Vision poured Clint’s coffee, patting Cathy again as she gurgled happily, and served it to Clint with the sugar bowl and cream from the fridge. 

“Boss is on line now,” Friday said, 

“Thank you,” Vision replied, and Clint took a deep breath as Tony came onto the phone, 

“Hey guys, how’s it hanging?”

“Greetings Tony,” Vision said, formally, 

Clint swallowed hard, “Hi Tony, how are you,” 

“Pretty good,” Tony replied, “How are you? How’s your family?” Clint winced, 

“They…, they’re good, so far as I know,”

“So far as you know?” the cheer was gone from Tony’s voice, “Clint, what’s wrong, what’s happened?”

Clint exhaled loudly, “Me and Laura broke up shortly after I came home, we couldn’t make it work, not after…, everything, we’re divorced now,” 

“Shit,” Tony drew out the word, 

“It’s okay,” Clint lied, “I’ve got a flat,” ‘A bedsit, with a cubicle for a bathroom’ “And I see the kids,” ‘Once a month for a few hours, Cooper hates me, Lila is always awkward, and Nate doesn’t really know me’ “I’m doing okay,” ‘I’m working as a bouncer for peanuts, struggling to cover rent, child support, and alimony’ “But I didn’t call to talk about this, I wanted to say I’m sorry,”

“Sorry?” Tony repeated, “For what?”

Clint gaped, “The Raft, the airport, Jesus, for everything!”

There was silence for a few moments, then Tony spoke again, “Forget it Clint, what’s done is done, and from what Bruce has told me, you came to see me while I was in hospital and cried like a little girl!”

“I so did not!” Clint denied, his cheeks reddening, 

“Like a little girl with pig tails and a pink frilly skirt!”

“Screw you Stark,”

“Go lay an egg, feather brain!” 

Clint snorted, he’d missed Tony’s humour, “Look, Clint, why don’t you come on over here with Vision, I’m not heading back to Gotham for a few days, or going to see His Strangeness, so we could chill, you guys can help me convince Rhodey that Pizza is a healthy food choice!”

“The hell it is Stark!” Came Rhodey’s yell, 

“Blow me, Sourpatch!” Tony yelled back, 

“Not in this lifetime!” Rhodey grumbled, 

“If its not too much trouble,” Clint said, hesitantly, though inside he was jumping for joy at the thought of going to the tower, getting to spend time in a comfortable environment, have a decent meal, and see Tony, 

“Hey Mi casa es tu casa,” Tony replied, “Now c’mon and get you’re butts down here, there’s a Romero marathon on tonight, and I’m determined to enjoy it with Pizza, Popcorn, and beer!”  
“Thanks Tony, I’d love to,” Clint said, 

“We’ll be with you shortly,” Vision agreed, “Shall we bring anything with us?”

“Just your adorable selves…, hey Dum-E what are you.., Dum.., No, not there, not that! Oh God I am so sending you to burger King to work as the self service machine!” Tony cried, “Gotta go guys, the natives are getting restless, see you soon, Peace!”

Clint downed his coffee and rose to his feet, “Lets not keep the man waiting, though God knows he is always late to everything!”

“Indeed,” Vision replied, shutting down and running programs, and checking that Cathy and Toby were safe, 

“Who’s this, Strangeness, Tony spoke about?” Clint asked, curiously, 

“I believe it would be better for you to meet him yourself,” Vision said, “I do not think any description I give would do him, or his Cloak justice,”


	17. Chapter 17

A thudding of paws and a flash of sleek black fur, were what greeted Clint and Vision as they entered the penthouse of Stark Tower, Clint’s gaze followed said sleek black fur, and saw a large cat leaping at a fluffy bird on a string, which was being held by Dummy, who was playing with the cat and seemed to enjoying himself immensely, as he dangled the bird, and rolled about the living area, with the cat charging after him, leaping over the furniture, and the people upon said furniture.

“That was my shoulders your fleabag just leaped off!” Rhodey protested, to Tony, who was, ignoring the complaint, and more interested in capturing the cat and Bots antics on his phone, “Hello, shoulders, getting damaged here?” Rhodey called, to the completely indifferent Tony, who just hummed and nodded his head, 

“Sure honey, whatever you need, you know I’m good for it!”

“Anything but actually listening to a word that I have to say!” Rhodes sighed, catching sight of Clint and Vision he beckoned them to come in, “Welcome to the kindergarten, please, pull up a chair, and lift your feet off the floor at the risk of having them run over by a demented Bot and a flea bitten stray!”

“Not flea bitten!” Tony stated, holding a hand up and pointing at Rhodey, the Colonel sighed and gave Vision a long suffered look, as Dummy rolled behind him, with the cat chasing after him, 

“Oh, hey guys!” Tony greeted, finally noticing them, “Welcome to Casa la Stark, Pizza is ordered, drinks are in the fridge, and the Popcorn…,” he paused, glancing to the ceiling, “Friday?”

“Micky is on it,” Friday replied, sounding exasperated, “Though the wall and ceiling will need cleaning, since Micky has decided to use this experience as target practice!”

“Um, Micky?” Clint asked, not sure if he actually wanted to know, and had to lurch forward when Dummy shot past him, the cat following and leaping up to land on the Bot and began to chew the string, 

“My microwave,” Tony said, grinning with insane pride, “He’s vegetarian, and a little picky at what he will and will not cook,” 

Clint stared at the certifiable lunatic/eccentric genius, for a moment he said nothing, just stared at Tony, taking him in, seeing the changes, the weight loss, grey in his hair, added stress and fatigue lines on his face, but also seeing the familiarity, the trade mark goatee, maniac gleam of ‘I don’t give a fuck because I am super smart, rich, and handsome’ in his eyes, but what drew his gaze the most was Tony’s half cocky, half uncertain smile. The one he gave to people he actually wanted to make friends with, rather than the easy grin that he gave Pepper and Rhodey, and very different than the empty smirk he shot to the press. 

Taking a deep breath, Clint walked the ten paces between himself and Tony, and held out his right hand, “It’s great too see you,” he said, his tone both friendly and timid, he held his hand very still, between himself and Tony, letting the Billionaire decide whether or not to take it. Tony stared at Clint for a long moment then he took the other mans hand, shaking it,

“Hey Birdbrain, how was the flight over here? You got plans for tonight, or d’you just want to wing it?” 

Clint snorted, and shook his head, “Sounds like you’re getting a bit rusty there, old man, might want to oil up you’re cogs and joints,”

“Oh, I’m plenty slicked up already, big bird, and while we’re on the subject of joints, I’m afraid I gave all that up along with wearing my Mother’s underwear at the turn of the century!”

“Oh, you don’t wear you’re mothers underwear anymore, what d’you wear now? Hot rod red thongs?”

“Nah, I borrow Captain Dickwad’s frilly spangled lace knickers,”

“Really? I thought he didn’t bother with underwear, I thought he just shoved the Star Spangled Banner up his ass!”

“My borrowing his knickers is why he has to do that!” 

 

Vision watched the banter like it was a tennis match, his head going back and forth between Tony and Clint as they traded smart ass comments back and forth, he was, as always intrigued by human interaction, found that he could learn a lot about people by simply watching them as the spoke, ate, watched Tv, or went about their business. But watching Tony always seemed to provide him with more experience than anyone else, because whenever Tony did anything he was completely and totally engaging in doing so, he drew the attention of everyone in his vicinity, and by his larger than life personality, he kept everyone utterly captivated.   
What was funny about it, was that Tony did not even have to make a conscious effort to try to do this, it was a natural gift he had, to drew attention and keep his audience riveted. 

 

Presently, Rhodey held up his hand, and ignored the cat, who’d decided he had grown bored playing with Dummy and wanted to find a soft place to clean himself and curl up to sleep.

Instead of looking at the cat, Rhodey focused on Clint and Tony, “Seeing as this conversation is likely to descend even further into the gutter, could the two of you please cease and desist right now?” he asked, a hopeful expression on his face,

Tony wrinkled his nose and pursed his lips, “I wouldn’t hold your breath, honeybear,”

“It is doubtful,” Clint said, folding his arms over his chest and gave Rhodey a smirk that just dared the other man to complain, as he had a whole stack of quick witted come backs to throw at him, at the first opportunity, and with Tony’s mirroring smirk, Rhodey knew that Clint would be both aided and abetted in his snark-fest. 

Sighing heavily, he pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m going to regret the two of you being together, aren’t I?” 

Tony nodded his head enthusiastically, “Absolutely,” 

“Great,” Rhodey murmured, slumping back, apparently resigned to his fate, “Well, I guess I can at least be thankful for the fact that you’re rich,”

“Why?” Clint asked, dropping down onto the enormous sofa, and having to force himself not let out a groan of pleasure at the exquisite softness that cushioned his body, God, he had missed the kind of furniture that Tony had, only someone of wealth could afford such comforts, and Clint had to admit that he missed said comforts when he had to make do with paper thin mattresses and hard seats elsewhere. He grinned at Rhodes, and reached out to the cat, offering his fingers to be sniffed and then head butted as the cat accepted him, “Because Tony can afford a great entertainment package and the best seats to enjoy it from?”

“No,” Rhodey said, “Because when he finally drives me completely insane, he can afford to pay for me to have the best care!”

“Oh Rhodey bear!” Tony protested, making a hurt expression, and promptly climbed onto Rhodey’s lap, cuddling and kissing him, “I’d never drive you mad, I love you too much, don’t you love me?”

“I’ll love you far more if you stop molesting my face and get the hell off my lap!” 

“You mean you don’t wanna talk about the first thing that comes up?”

“Ugh, you are impossible!” Rhodey groaned, resigned, 

“And that’s why you love me,” Tony stated, flopping himself across the sofa, spreading himself out so he was laying with his head on a pillow, his ass still in Rhodey’s lap, and his feet stretched out and touching Clint’s thighs, 

“Pizza is here,” Friday informed everyone, and Vision rose off his perch on the sofa, “I shall get it,” he said, and disappeared through the floor, 

“That never gets old,” Tony said, shaking his head, “Hey Fri? turn on the TV and lets get the movie marathon started.”

 

*****

 

Having used a lot of his energy trying out the prototype braces Tony had designed, Rhodey fell asleep quite early on, and lay snoring softly on the sofa, Vision kindly went and retrieved a blanket for him, wrapping him up so he wouldn’t get chilled, and then retreated to the lab with Dummy, to spend some time on the internet and talking to Friday while the Bots rested. 

This left Tony and Clint alone, save for Jet, who had curled up in Tony’s lap to sleep, twitching and chirping every so often as he dreamed whatever it was cats dreamed about. 

“So…, how have you been?” Clint asked, when the silence became too heavy for him to bear, 

Tony looked at him with a lob-sided grin, “Coma,” he replied, glibly, “You?”

“Divorced,” Clint replied, just as glib, “And living in a rat trap and earning my keep by dealing with drunken douche bags that puke on me night after night,”

“Could be worse,” Tony said, “They could pissing or jacking off on you!”

Clint made a disgusted face at the thought of that, but couldn’t help the grin that pulled at the corner of his lips at Tony’s familiar humour. Tony, however took a breath and turned serious,

“I’m sorry about you and Laura,” he said, looking genuinely sorry over the news of Clint’s marriage ending, 

“It’s not your fault,” Clint said, “Hell, I can’t even blame Captain Jackass, though God knows I wish I could,” he took a deep breath and scratched the back of his head, “The truth is I have no one to blame but myself,”

“Clint..,” Tony began to protest, but Clint shook his head, 

“It’s true, I can blame Loki for brain fucking me, but I was the idiot that didn’t bother getting real help afterwards, I went to three mandatory psych sessions and then quite, even though I wasn’t remotely over it, I just decided to shove it to the back of my mind and pretend none of that shit really happened. Buried myself in work, in the Avengers, then, when things started to get screwed up there, I ran for the hills because I was scared that I wouldn’t be able to deal with it, convinced myself I was ready for retirement and spending my days as a farmer with my wife and kids, while knowing deep down that I would be bored out of my skull and climbing the walls within a week, which, I was, and without work to focus on, the nightmares just got worse, so I’d avoid sleep, be short tempered with the kids and Laura, or I’d down half a bottle of something and pass out,” he looked to Tony, his face more open and honest than the Billionaire had ever seen it before, “Even if Cap hadn’t called, even if I hadn’t run off to Europe, me and Laura would have split. She did what she could for me, hell, she put up with so much, more than she should have, but my refusal to even meet her half way wore her down in the end, I was already sleeping on couch or in the barn when Steve called, our marriage was hanging by a thread and my running off was the scissors which cut it.”

Clint let out a shaky breath and reached for his beer bottle, “Talking about feelings really suck,” he said, managing a weak smile, “My fault,” he said, taking a swig of beer, “I’m sorry, I said sorry to the kids, to Laura, to Vision, to Rhodes, and now to you, and it’s supposed to make it better but…,”

“It never does,” Tony finished for him, shifting on the sofa and curling his right leg under him, “Believe me, I’ve fucked up so much, so many times that Sorry could never fix it, and by comparison I think I beat you in the ‘Fucking up’ category,”

“Oh yeah, how so?” Clint asked, a hint of a challenge in his voice, 

“Ultron,”

“Boss,” Friday offered softly, “The Scarlet Bitch…,”

“Mind fucked me I know,” Tony said, waving a hand at the ceiling, “But still partly my fault, and he nearly wiped out the world,”

“I used a decorated war hero’s injury to hurt you,” Clint said, 

“I nearly killed a war hero suffered PTSD,”  
“And got beaten into a freaking coma for it,” Clint said, “And I was working with the ass hat who did the beating,” 

“One of my one night stands nearly killed the woman I love to get revenge on me for be a dick to her,” Tony said Love because he did love Pepper, only he loved her now as a sister, and sometimes (A lot of the time) as a scolding mother! 

“I left my entire family in danger of being murdered by my many enemies because I couldn’t get my head out my ass and face up to my problems,” 

“I took a fifteen year old into battle,”

“The Spider kid?”

“Spider Man, he’s very sensitive about that, and yeah, Christ I fucked that up,”

“Hey,” Clint nudged Tony’s knee with his foot, “Me too, guess we can make our own club of fucking right up,”

“I’m president!” Tony declared, “You can be Chief of Staff,”

“Well thank you, Mr President!”, the two of them broke into laughter and relaxed even more, “I really am sorry,” Clint said, after a while, “I was a cock, and I’m sorry for it,”

“Oh don’t be, I like Cocks, ask Bruce!”

Clint snorted, “You’re incorrigible Stark,” 

“And proud of it!” Tony declared, he then grinned, “You want a job?” he asked, making Clint frown, “Well, you said your living in a rat infested shit hole..,”

“Rat trap,” Clint corrected, 

“A rat infested shit hole the size of a shoe box, and getting puked on regularly by piss heads and no doubt earning a pittance doing it,”

“Yeah,” Clint agreed, drawing out the word, 

“Well, Happy pretty much works for Pepper now, and I haven’t bothered looking for anyone else to be head of my security, and I’m pretty paranoid about letting people I don’t know into my life, so, if you’re up for it, I can provide you with an excellent salary, place to live, access to all my cars, and an all inclusive dental and medical plan,”

For a moment Clint didn’t know what to say, then he was enveloping Tony into an embrace, upsetting Jet as he was forced to move or be squashed between the two men, “I don’t know what to say, Man!”

“Say nothing, it’s better for the both of us,” Tony said, wriggling to get free, “You will have to put up with Bruce being brooding, over protective, grumpy, and generally anti-social, also there’s this complete douche bag Wizard guy who’s stalking me, and his Cloak is a complete pervert and has a thing for me, so you’ll have your work cut out for you!”

“You’re getting Stalked by a Wizard?” Clint was not really sure whether he should be surprised by this, or just resigned, considering the fact Tony attracted crazy like a moth to a flame, 

“And his magic cloak,” Tony said, “He’s called the Sorcerers Apprentice, be sure and address him by that when you meet him!”

“Okay,” Clint said, uncertainly, “Can I ask one small favour though?”

“No harm in asking,”

“Keep the PDA’s with Wayne PG 13 when I’m around, and by that I mean I don’t want to find the two of you fucking in the kitchen, because that will result in my needing to gauge my own eyes out!”

“Barton please!” Tony cried, sounding appalled, “Bruce and I would never fuck in the kitchen, we’d do it on the dining room table like any civilized adults!”

Clint sighed, “I am going to regret working for you so very much aren’t I?”

Tony offered him a bright smile, “You can join Rhodey in the sanatorium in years to come!”

“Thanks Stark, I’ll be sure to look forward to it!”


	18. Chapter 18

Bruce Wayne merely grunted by way of greeting for Clint, when Tony told him of Clint’s new job and that he would be living in the Tower. 

The Gothamite Billionaire was clearly unhappy about the situation, but knew better than to question Tony’s choices when it came to whom he had in his employment, it was not, after all, his business, who Tony had working for him, that was Tony’s business alone. 

 

Tony was very easy to work for, more than Clint had expected. He’s thought he’d be at Tony’s beck and call all the time, would be sent on stupid errands to get junk food, pick up dry cleaning, or things like Anne Hathaway in The Devil Wears Prada! Yes, Clint had a thing for chick flicks, not that he would admit it to anyone even under torture, but, as much as he enjoyed action, he liked the simple storylines and comedic romances of chick flicks, the cliché happy endings that always brought a smile to his face. It took him out of reality the way that action films didn’t, his life was too similar to those films, full of blood, death, and destruction. Sometimes it was nice to escape that for a while. 

 

Within three days of Tony taking him on as head of his personal security, Clint had moved out of his shithole apartment and into the Tower, the floor he’d had before the Ultron disaster, Tony had repaired all the damage Ultron had done, and the floor was pretty much the same as it had been when Clint had left it. 

He moved his meagre possessions in and made himself at home, thoroughly enjoying the 32inch plasma screen TV, that sported every channel and had an amazing surround sound. 

He also made use of the PS4 in the common area, playing games on his own, and against Tony and Vision. 

He braced himself for long nights and early mornings as an employee of Tony Stark, only for it not to happen, well, the late nights did, but that was because he was watching movies, or playing PS4, not because of Tony’s demands, in fact Tony had very few demands. 

He tended to rise late, being more of a night owl than a morning lark, if left to his own devices would likely spend all his time in his lab inventing, upgrading, and doing maintenance work. It was only due to the interventions of Bruce Wayne that he went to bed every night, at Midnight, and spent eight hours in bed, resting if not sleeping, the Gothamite insisting upon it, and on Tony having three staple meals a day, nutritious meals designed to help Tony regain his health and put on weight in a safe way. 

As head of security, Clint had to accompany Tony when he went out, but that was few and far between. Mostly he travelled between Wayne’s Gotham Manor, The Compound, and the Tower, seeing no one outside of his social circle save for his physio, who came by three times a week now to take him through his exercises. 

Seeing Tony doing physio was a guilt trip for Clint, seeing him in exercise clothing revealed just how skinny he was, showed how much damage he had suffered because of the Civil War. Tony might not blame him, but Clint would always carry a measure of guilt for his actions in the war.   
Aside from accompanying Tony when he was travelling between residences, Clint had very little to do. He monitored the security with Friday, did daily checks on the doors, windows, and other entrances to the homes, and then, for the most part, could please himself. 

If Tony were going out in public, was making appearances at official events he would have far more work to do, but at present the only place that he was going was Bleeker Street, once a week, to see the most enigmatic man Clint had ever met in his life. 

Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. The man who was teaching Tony Stark how to use magic. 

 

Clint was amazed by the story he was told, of how Tony had come out of his coma, how he was connected to a previously unknown seventh infinity stone. The Stone of Unity. How he was inherently magical, was able to cover his flesh in a silver/white metal, sprout blue flames from his hands, and levitate! 

The levitation was apparently due to his third magical element, Darkness, or Dark Energy and Dark Matter, he could manipulate it, bend reality as it were, as Stephen explained it, Tony was not really flying, so much as he was changing the energy and matter about himself so he was lifted from the ground. 

Clint didn’t even pretend to understand this, or the Sentient Cloak that acted independently of Strange, but it certainly made for entertainment. As did Tony and Stephen’s constant snarking at each other. The two just didn’t let up, were forever picking faults and making sarcastic comments at each other, always spurring the other on while somehow managing to work together well as Stephen tutored the Billionaire. 

Find out information on the Stone of Unity, on Tony’s past life were slow going though. 

Stephen would take Tony into a trance, have him placed in a state of complete relaxation and separate his astral form from his physical form and guide it back through his history, through the lives he had lived before this one. 

Surprisingly there were several lives. Tony had recollected memories from several eras in which he had lived. 

He had been a detective in Nineteenth Century London.  
A Noble in Seventeenth Century Italy, a female Noble at that! Apparently the Soul was sexless, it was only the physical form that had a gender, so a soul may be reborn into any body, male or female.   
A lady in waiting to Queen Anne Boleyn, Sixteenth Century England.  
An Apothecary in Fifteenth Century France.   
A crusader in the Twelfth Century, fighting under the banner of Richard I.   
A Wise Woman and Midwife in Sixth Century England.   
A Merchant in Second Century Spain.   
A Roman Senator in Ancient Rome.   
A Physician in Ancient Greece.   
And the one they were looking for, A Mage in Ancient Egypt, called Amenken. 

 

“So what’s it like being a woman?” Clint had to ask, the thought of Tony Stark as a woman, one that he struggled to picture. Though Tony had managed to create a fair depiction of what he had looked like, using his art app and computer imaging, eventually creating an attractive women, with dark doe eyes, full, heart shaped lips, high cheek bones and forehead, and a mass of thick jet black curls. 

Dark hair and dark eyes appeared to be a constant for all of Tony’s lives, the fairest being the midwife in the sixth century, who’s hair was light chestnut instead of dark brown or black. 

“It’s different,” Tony said, “Women walk differently, hold themselves in a different posture to men, not to mention how I was treated as a woman in those days,” He shook his head, “We really don’t appreciate how much freedom we have as Men, or how free women are today compared to have it was then,” He rolled his eyes, “And don’t even get me started on corsets!”

Clint snickered, “Bet they looked sexy!”

Tony rose an eyebrow, “Coming on to me Hawkeye? I never knew you had it in you!”

“He better not be,” Bruce commented, not looking up from his tablet, “Not if he wishes to keep breathing!”

Clint snorted, “You ain’t my type Stark, I ain’t got nothing against Gay, Bi, or Lesbian, but I’m Hetero,”

“Thank God for small mercies!” Tony drawled, 

“You were hot as a woman though,” Clint added, “Especially as that Italian Noble, what did you say her name was? Rosa, Rosaline?”

“Rosalia,” Tony said, he sighed and rubbed his forehead, “All the regressions, all the past lives, and still the one I need to know about seems to be eluding me.” 

“You’ve learned nothing more on Amenken?” Vision asked, leaning over the back of the sofa, 

“Not a damn thing,” Tony sighed, “And there is no record of him in Ancient Egypt, Under Cleopatra, or before her. The little I saw of the landscape is useless, I have no point of reference to use to get a likely point to start looking for this damn stone, and…,” he broke off, shaking his head, 

“And what?” Bruce asked, setting down his tablet and frowning, 

“Nothing,” 

“Tony?”

“It’s nothing!” the Billionaire cried, throwing his hands up in the air, and immediately blue flames burst from his fingers! 

“That is never going to not be freaky,” Clint said, while Tony cursed, and forced himself to calm down, rubbing at his temple as if he had a headache, which he probably did, stress, worry, and fatigue were all taking their toll on him, something that had not gone unnoticed by anyone, especially Bruce, and he was not prepared to let Tony continue as he was. 

 

“I think it’s time we take a break, that you take a break,” he said, rising from his seat and smoothing down his shirt, 

“What are you talking about?” Tony asked, lowering his hand from his head and looking up at Bruce, 

“I’m talking about us going on holiday,” the Gothamite explained, “I have hired us a private beach in The Seychelles for two weeks, just you, me, sunlight, white sand, and the turquoise sea.”

Tony’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock, “We can’t…,”  
“We can, and we will,” Bruce said, looking equal parts amused and smug, “I’ve arrange for you to have two weeks away from your lessons with Strange, Rhodey will hold the fort with Vision, Barton, Nightwing, and Spiderman, Pepper’s already handling SI, and Alfred’s more than able to run the manor without me, so, there is no reason you and I need not go and enjoy a well earned vacation.”

It was not often that Tony Stark was struck dumb, and seeing it was always amusing, Clint watched as various expressions came over the Geniuses face as he tried to think of a response for his fiancé, 

“It’ll make for a beautiful vacation,” Vision said, offering his opinion, “I’ve seen images of the beach, it would make a wonderful honeymoon I think,” 

Bruce shot the Android a frown, but Tony looked intrigued, “Honeymoon?” he asked, drawing Bruce’s attention back to himself, “Could we?” he asked, 

“What? 

“You mean elope?” Clint asked, getting to his feet, “Do you mean go to Vegas and just get married there?” 

“Why not?” Tony exclaimed, excitedly, he grinned at Bruce who looked quite flustered, “I don’t care about a big wedding with all the trimmings, I don’t need all the organ music or brides maids and stuff, all I want is to say the vows and be with you,”

Bruce gaped for a moment, a half smile caught on his face with a look of bewilderment, “We could go tonight,” he said, “I could call Alfred, get him to bring me a suit, we’d need to go to a jeweller, get rings, and Pepper will kill us both if she’s not invited,”

“As will my Platypus,” Tony said, “And we need to call Peter, and Dick, they have to be there too, oh! And Peter will need a suit, so we’ll have to go shopping, Fri?”

“Yes Bossman,”

“Give Giorgio a call and get him to open his New York store, we need to go shopping!”

“What, are you really doing this?” Clint asked, So much for Tony not being a demanding boss!

“Hell yeah we’re doing this!” Tony cried, he wrapped his arms about Bruce’s neck and jumped up to wrap his legs about Bruce’s waist kissing him loudly and deeply, 

“God! I said no PDA’s in front of me!” Clint whined, receiving a middle finger from Tony, 

“I guess we shout get a jet fired up and ready to fly to Vegas,” he said to Vision, “Looks like we have a wedding to go to.”

 

 

*****

 

Pepper was not happy about being given no time to get a dress sorted, or the accessories to go with it, but was soothed by Tony buying her a beautiful Gucci gown of wine silk, it was strapless and figure hugging, with vibrant red crystals across the top of the bodice that went well with the ruby necklace and earrings Tony loaned her from his private collection. 

Bruce bought Dick and Alfred new suits suitable for the occasion, as did Tony for Clint, Vision, and Peter. Rhodey insisted on wearing his dress uniform, looking exceptionally smart as he took Tony’s arm and led his down the aisle, his braces moving smoothly as they took a slow pace to where Bruce waited with Alfred at the altar. 

“Did you think a few days ago that you’d be attending the wedding of a couple of Billionaires?” Clint whispered to Peter, as Dick recorded the ceremony, 

“Nope, but Mr Stark always keeps things exciting,” the teen replied, reading his confetti and rice, 

“Do you Bruce Thomas Wayne, take thee, Anthony Edward Stark to be your lawful wedding husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others until death do you part?” 

“I do,” Bruce said, a tremulous smile on his face as he stared into Tony’s shining eyes, that glimmered with unshed tears, 

“The press will go nuts when the news breaks on this,” Pepper whispered to Rhodey, “They’ll be seething at not getting exclusive pictures,”

“Yeah,” Rhodey agreed, “But this is the best way, there was no chance they’d have a private wedding otherwise,”

“True, but I would have liked a chance to get prepared, and not have to do my hair and make up on a quinjet!”

 

“With this ring I thee wed,” Tony recited after the priest, and slipped the simple white gold wedding band on Bruce’s finger, 

“I now pronounce you Husband and Husband, you may kiss.”

Tony and Bruce hardly needed prompting for this and were showered in rice and confetti by Peter as everyone clapped, 

“Were you both serious about going for pizza to celebrate?” Dick asked, lowering the phone, 

“Totally!” Tony said, 

“Absolutely not!” Pepper scoffed, “We are doing something classier than pizza,”

“But Peppercorn, light of my life, it’s my wedding, don’t I get to choose the food?” Tony asked, with an adorable pout, as he leaned back against Bruce, the other mans arms wrapped about his waist, 

“I think I’m in the mood of champagne and oysters,” he whispered in Tony’s ear, “And maybe some chocolate coated strawberries?” the inuendo was not lost on Tony, and they hurriedly signed the documents, and went to nearest hotel to check in and made use of the restaurant and bar for the celebration meal. 

The staff were shocked by the sudden arrival of two of Americas most famous Billionaires in the hotel, celebrating their wedding no less, and little time was lost before calls to the press were made, reporters arriving at the hotel to get photos of the party around the table, drinking champagne, laughing as they shared memories, Rhodey and Alfred making speeches, and everyone cooing as Tony and Bruce kissed. 

The chef astonished everyone by whipping up a cake, for Tony and Bruce, the chocolate icing runny on the still warm cake, but tasting divine as they cut it into slices and served it out. 

“Happy Mr Stark-Wayne?” Bruce whispered to Tony as they shared the last glass of champagne, 

“Than I ever thought possible, Mr Wayne-Stark,” Tony leaned in for a lingering kiss, and rested his cheek against Bruce’s “I can’t wait for our honeymoon,”

“Me too,” Bruce growled, “Now, why don’t we make use of the bridal suite?”

“You read my mind!”

 

*****

 

Scotland

 

Steve was not an avid follower of social media, he preferred papers to internet feeds, TV news reports rather than stuff on twitter and Facebook. 

Wanda, however, loved social media, and learned within seconds of it occurring, that Tony and Bruce Wayne had married. 

The news had gone viral the moment the first posts had been made, images, both done by actual reporters, and by the general public were soon popping up online, of The Newlyweds celebrating in a Vegas hotel, with Pepper Potts, Alfred Pennyworth (Bruce Waynes butler) Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne’s ward, Peter Parker, Tony Stark’s intern and protégé, Rhodes, Vision, and Clint Barton, who, shockingly was now Tony’s personal body guard and head of his personal security!

“Do you think this means Stark might be considering forgiving the rest of us?” Sam asked, curiously, 

“I doubt it,” Natasha said, “Stark is many things, egotistical, impulsive, self-destructive, but forgiving is not one of them.”

“I’ll bet this marriage is just a publicity stunt,” Wanda sneered, “A way for Stark to stay in the spotlight, I’ll bet it won’t even last.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Sam said, looking at a picture of Tony and Bruce cuddling and kissing at the table, having eyes only for each other, they weren’t posing for the shot, this was a candid taken by someone in the hotel, not an official photo. 

Steve stared at another photo, one taken by a photographer from the New York Times. This one of Tony going with Bruce, presumably to the bridal suite, the taller man was lead Tony by the hand, Tony’s face was upturned to his new Husband and his expression was one of adoration, excitement, and love. It was not an expression Steve had ever seen on Tony’s face before, it was both beautiful and painful to see, and as much as Steve might have once hoped to have Tony gaze at him the way he gazed at Bruce Wayne, he longed more than anything to have been present at the wedding, to share in the joy with Tony, and drink a glass of champagne in celebration. 

But instead he was thousands of miles away, seeing the after images on a news feed, wishing for things that could never be.


	19. Chapter 19

Seychelles 

 

Tony let out a shriek as Bruce suddenly lifted him off the towel he was sunning himself on and ran with him towards the sea!

“No!” he cried, laughing as Bruce dropped him into the water, he came up, spitting water from his mouth and splashed his unrepentant husband, 

“Asshole!” 

“You were being too lazy!” Bruce protested, grinning and dancing backwards as Tony advanced on him, spraying him with water and then leaped at him, pushing down on his shoulders to try and push him under the water, but Bruce wrapped his arms about Tony’s waist, pulling him in for a kiss that was flavoured with salt.   
Tony stopped trying to drown Bruce and settled into the kiss, setting his feet down onto the sand and snuggling into Bruce’s embrace. 

“I wanna stay here forever,” he whispered, resting his head on Bruce’s chest, “Its so perfect here, so peaceful,” 

“Yeah it is,” Bruce agreed, planting a kiss on Tony’s wet hair, “And you know, maybe we could emigrate here,”

“What?” Tony laughed, lifting his head from Bruce’s chest, 

“Why not?” Bruce asked, shrugging, “We could buy a house, transfer our work, and go swimming every day, walk on the beach as the sunsets, and have picnics down here every Sunday,”

Tony laughed, “Just stay in paradise huh?” 

“Exactly,” Bruce purred, starting kissing Tony again, “We don’t have to go home if we don’t want to, we can move here, live a life of luxury and leisure, live like the spoiled Billionaires the world says we are,” 

“It’s a lovely idea,” Tony murmured, settling in again, against Bruce’s chest, and it really was a lovely idea, a very tempting idea, and were they different people, then they might have considered really turning it into a reality. But, they were not the sort of people who could do so, neither could walk away from their responsibilities or obligations like that. Not and be able to live with themselves, so nice dream or not, it simply wasn’t going to be a reality. 

“Maybe we can retire here,” Tony said, not wanting to let the dream go completely, “You know, when we’re too old to run around fighting psychos and demi Gods anymore?”

“Retirement,” Bruce mused, “I never really gave it much thought, to be honest, I never really thought I’d have lasted as long as I have. I figured that someone would have taken me out eventually, I didn’t see myself settling down in the sun, or passing on the torch to someone else,” Though in hindsight, he had to admit if only to himself that perhaps he had been subconsciously thinking that by making Dick his Protégé. That perhaps one day Dick would take up the mantle of The Bat and pick up where he left off. 

“Well, I never saw myself learning magic for Christ Sakes!” Tony said, “Things change, and maybe in about ten-fifteen years, it’d be nice to just bow out and spend the rest of our days sunbathing, drinking cocktails, and getting fat on ice cream!”

Bruce snorted at the image Tony painted and nodded, “Yeah, that sounds good,” he agreed, surprising himself by actually looking forward to retiring from the field with Tony, to settle into a life of leisure, that after all the fighting they would have done, would be well earned.

“You know? All that talk of cocktails and ice cream has made me hungry,” Tony said, “Lets head to one of those bars and get some cocktails with dirty names, and the biggest, sugariest sundaes EVER!”

“Okay,” Bruce said, agreeing easily, though making a mental note, not to let Tony start in on The Leg Spreader’s, as that never ended well, or the Liquid Viagra, that had so much caffeine in it, Tony was always left vibrating, which, come to think of it in a sexual tense.., and no, Bruce firmly pushed those thoughts away while he was in wet, clingy, beach shorts, the last thing he needed in those was a boner!

 

****

 

Asgardian Ship 

 

As the Tesseract was claimed by Thanos, Thor felt all hope he had within him shrivel up and die. All around him, his people lay injured, dying, Heimdall, his brave and loyal friend, skewered by the mad Titan, Hulk, beaten for the first time in his life laying stunned of not unconscious among the debris, and Loki, betraying him again, or.., Thor knew that gleam in the Tricksters eye, that wicked shimmer that promised mischief and mayhem for whomever was unfortunate enough to catch his eye.

Behind the scolds bridal which was keeping him silent, Thor smirked, as Loki made a show of submitting to Thanos, declaring his undying loyalty to the Mad Titan, only to lash out with his daggers the second he got close. 

At the same moment as Loki struck, there came a bellow of rage from behind Thor, who wasn’t able to turn, but he did hear a roar of “THANOS” a second before a large oddly coloured, bare chested male was charging the Titan, weapon blasts flanked this persons sides, hitting Thanos’ minions/children, and as a certain Rich Midgardian would say “What the fuck was that all about?”

As skilled a warrior as the strange skinned male was, he was no match for the Titan, who beat him down without breaking a sweat, and knocked Loki flying with a single blow, sadly the Trickster landed in front of the hideous Proxima Midnight, she grinned ferally at him, but a green skinned red head was suddenly leaping over Loki and kicking her in the face, and wielding a sword at her, 

“Alright, everyone who’s not in league with the Giant Ribena carton, follow us!” came a very human sounding voice, and Thor grunted, wanting to turn, wrestling against his restraints, when a familiar green fist came down on the stocks, shattering them and freeing Thor, 

“Thanks Big Guy,” he panted, grateful to be free. Hulk grunted, his body twisting and shrinking until Banner was standing before him, naked and flushing at that, 

“Whoa! Now there’s something you don’t see everyday!” the human voice commented, and Thor turned to look now, seeing a moderately built very human male staring at them, besides him, a female with antennae on her head stared with impossibly wide eyes, 

“They friend, Quill, they come on us!” Bruce blushed harder, and the man, Quill rolled his eyes, 

“Come with us, Mantis, with us, not on us,” An explosion had Quill and Mantis ducking, and to Thor’s amazement a rather fluffy rabbit like creature appeared holding a huge gun, 

“C’mon you bunch on numb nuts, time to hit the road!” he fired again, this time at Thanos, and another twice just for good measure, “Ah, I’ll get yer next time,”

“I am Groot,” and just when Thor didn’t think things could get any stranger, a Tree appeared besides the rabbit, also speaking, 

“Groot watch your mouth, you’re too young to break balls!”

“It’s a talking racoon,” Banner murmured, beside him, “A racoon that talks, and a tree that talks, why not?”

“Come on Guardians, we don’t have all day!” Quill shouted, “Gamora?” The green skinned red head, pulled her sword back from where she had slashed Proxima Midnight, deftly sheathed the weapon and back flipped away from her foe, pulling some pretty impressive moves as she made her way back to Quill, stopping along the way to pick up the oddly skinned male she addressed as Drax, and urge to make a retreat,

“Thor?” Banner asked, shifting nervously from bare foot to bare foot, while trying to cover his modesty, 

“I do not think now is time for being choosy, Brother,” Loki grunted, as he got to his feet, 

“Thor,” The voice came from behind him, was hoarse and weak. Thor turned, seeing Heimdall building the last of his energy, “Go, I’ll slow him down,”

Thor’s remaining eye blurred with tears. Heimdall would destroy the ship, would annihilate himself to slow Thanos down and give them a chance at escape. A last act of heroism, 

“I will avenge you, Brother,” Thor whispered, gripping Banner’s shoulder and nodding to Loki he made his choice, the three of them moving towards Quill, who guided them through the debris with the rest of his team, to where their ship was waiting. 

“You must go to light speed right away,” Thor shouted, “My friend will destroy the ship, we must clear the blast zone,”

“God damnit, Rocket?” Quill barked, running for the Cockpit, 

“Blasting off as we speak,” the Rabb.., no Racoon said running over to take the co-pilot’s seat, the two of them working together to disengage from where they had docked and put as much distance between themselves and the exploding ship as they could. 

Silently Thor walked to a window and watched, as the explosion lit up space like a star, the last of his people dying in the cold of space.

“You did everything you could,” Loki said, joining him silently, “All you could. Thanos is unlike any foe you have faced before, no one could stand against him and hope to succeed,”

“He will pay for this,” Thor stated, “I will make him pay,”

“Uh, hi, I don’t mean to be a bother to anyone, but…, could I possibly borrow some clothes?” Banner asked, his hands over his crotch and face flushed, 

“Borrow?” Mantis asked, her head tipping curiously, “What will you do with them? Aren’t clothes for wearing?” 

“That’s what he means, Mantis,” Rocket the Racoon called, “Drax, go get him some, we don’t need him falling asleep and leaking like Quill does!”

Quill choked, “One time!” he cried, “I had one wet dream and you’re still going on about it!” 

If Bruce hadn’t been flushed before, he was crimson now!

“You always seem to find the most interesting people, Brother,” Loki commented, as Drax took Banner to get dressed, 

“So, where were you guys headed?” Quill asked, turning to look at Thor, “And what beef did Thanos have with you?”

“The Tesseract,” Thor sighed, “He wanted it for his gauntlet, to add to the power he already has from The Power Stone, which he took during the destruction of Xandar,”

Quill looked stricken, and Gamora gasped, quickly covering her expression and pressing her lips into a thin line. 

“I am Groot!” the Tree sneered, 

“You’re right, Buddy, Thanos is a giant asshole,” Quill agreed, apparently able to translate Tree Speak, which All Speak was unable to do, “So.., where are we dropping you off?” he asked Thor again, 

“Earth,” Thor said, “There are warriors there who will be invaluable in the fight against The Titan,”

“Earth?” Rocket groaned, “That’s two days away at maximum speed, can’t we just drop them off at the nearest port and go on our merry way, there’s a bar on..,”

“No.”

It was Gamora who spoke, her voice commanding and expression stony, “Thanos will destroy half the Universe unless he is stopped, and to stop him we need help, if there are warriors on Earth capable of fighting him, then we must go there,”

Her eyes met Quill’s in a speaking glance, a look of understanding came over the young man’s face and he nodded, “Rocket, set a course for Earth, maximum speed,” Rocket grunted and complained, but did so, taking the helm as Quill rose from the cockpit and walked over to Thor, “I think we should talk,” he said, “Share information so we all know where we stand,”

“I agree,” Loki said, a saccharine smile on his face that Thor wouldn’t trust for a moment, “We should definitely get to know one another better,” he grunted as Thor’s hand came down heavily on his shoulder and squeezed, painfully, 

“These people saved us Loki, do not start your tricks on them,” he warned his brother, who looked sulky at having his “Fun” spoiled, turning to Quill, Thor nodded, “Let us talk. 

 

***

 

Seychelles. 

 

Tony shifted in bed. Besides him Bruce snored peacefully, while Tony’s head tossed on the pillow, his eyes moving rapidly beneath the lids. 

In his mind he saw a monstrous being, garbed in armour, purple skinned, and wearing a gold gauntlet on his left hand. Gems shone brightly upon two of the knuckles, with spaces open on three others, and one over the back of the gauntlet. 

The image shifted and Tony saw the gauntlet being raise to the sky, the fingers clicking, a sound that was as loud as a gun being fired, and then there ash. Tony was in an ocean of ash, up to his waist in it, being smothered by it! To his horror he could see the faces of people he knew appearing and disappearing in the grey substance, Peter, Alfred, Happy, Dick, and Strange. He saw their bodies crumbling to ashes which were then scattered on the wind, he saw people crying, saw tear streaked faces, people clinging to each other, their fists clutching at piles of ash that they tried to keep from scattering. 

Ash and grief swirled, filling Tony’s vision, until finally it cleared and he found himself staring at the purple face once more. 

 

With jolt Tony awoke, sitting bolt upright in bed, “Thanos is coming!” he whispered, pressing a hand to his chest, where his heart was pounding, “Thanos is coming,”

 

***

 

Two days Later

 

Avengers Compound.

 

“Colonel Rhodes could you assist me, please?” Vision called from the main computer terminal, 

“What’s up Viz?” Rhodey asked, rolling over in his wheelchair, he was practising walking in the braces for several hours every day, but it would take time before he could wear them for more than that, his leg muscles had wasted from disuse and he would have to rebuild them over the course of several weeks if not months. 

“I believe we are being contacted,” Vision replied, “By a craft outside of the Earths atmosphere,” 

Rhodey’s eyebrows rose, “Aliens?” he asked incredulous, “And they want to talk, instead of just shoot at us?”

“So it would seem.”

“Alright then,” Rhodey said, “Friday give us the audio,” he winced at the static that came over the speakers, frowning as he tried to understand the garbled words, “I’m sorry you’ll have to repeat we can’t hear you,” he said in response,

“…Or…..ed……….tacked……..emble,”

Rhodey glanced to an equally perplexed Vision, “Once more please, the signal is very faint,”

The static continued to crackle for several minutes then cleared and a familiar voice was heard over the speakers, faint, but clear enough to be understood and recognized, 

“Thor! My God, what the hell his going on?” Rhodey asked, relieved it was a friendly alien and not another invasion, 

“I have dire news, Son of Rhodes,” Thor replied, “The Avengers must assemble at once, the fate of the entire Universe is at stake”.


	20. Chapter 20

Stephen Strange, and Clint had both come to the Compound to greet, Thor, Banner, The Guardians of the Galaxy, and Loki, as they arrived. Landing their ship in the hastily cleared landing bay, to give it space for the wing span. 

“My Friends!” Thor boomed, leading the way into the compound, a huge smile on his face, expecting to be met by Rogers and the rest of the Avengers. He paused, taken aback when he saw only Clint, Stephen, Vision, and Rhodey present. 

“Welcome back to Earth, Thor, Dr Banner,” Rhodey greeted, rather stiffly, he hadn’t forgotten the fact that Banner had left Tony to deal with the fall out of Ultron while running for the hills, or that Thor had half strangled Tony to death. He still cursed himself for not intervening, but he had been in shock, too shocked to move at the time, and then Rogers had started bleating and the moment had passed. 

From behind Thor, Loki growled, his eyes darkening, “Sorcerer!” his dark gaze fixed on Stephen who smirked at him, 

“Nice of you to “Drop in” again, Loki,” The Trickster let out a roar and charged at Stephen, only to be swallowed up by portal before he got more than four steps forward, “I see he still hasn’t learned his lesson,” Stephen sighed, 

“Tell me you sent him somewhere agonising,” Clint hissed. He was not happy that Loki was here for obvious reasons. Thor may have pleaded on Loki’s behalf, explaining that he had been a prisoner and tortured by Thanos, and very probably under mind control himself, (Not that Loki would admit this) Clint was still unhappy about being around him. He promised not to attack, to be civil, but that was as far as it would go, he would not be friendly, nor spend anymore time than absolutely necessary with the Trickster. 

“No,” Stephen said, sounding bored, “Just for a long fall,”

Banner looked around, “Where’s Tony and Steve?”

Rhodey’s jaw clenched at mention of Rogers, and Vision inclined his head to the Doctor, “Much has changed since your departure, Dr Banner, I think it would be beneficial that we get introductions out of the way before explanations are given,” 

 

Thor introduced the Guardians to the present Avengers, telling of how their heroism had saved himself, Loki, and Banner from certain death at the hands of Thanos. He had already told the Guardians of the heroic deeds of the Avengers, of how they had thwarted Thanos several years earlier and had been surprised when Gamora had said that Thanos knew of Stark, of the Iron Man who had carried the weapon that had destroyed the army he’d sent to earth. 

Once Thor had finished introducing everyone, Stephen brought Loki back, who was pinned by Thor and ordered to stay his hand against attacking Stephen for the indignity of sending him through a portal (Again) and he perched sulkily on the edge of the sofa glaring at everyone, especially Stephen, while Rhodey explained what had happened since Banner and Thor had left, the disastrous mission Rogers had lead in Largos. The Sokovia Accords, the Civil War, and how Rogers had hidden the truth about the deaths of the Starks for two years, had even dared lie to Tony’s face about knowing of it, in Siberia before the fight had broken out. How Tony had been left there, beaten half to death and had fallen into a coma from which he had awoken only a few months earlier. 

So far they said nothing of the Stone of Unity, feeling that Tony should be the one to decide who knew about this and his connection to it and not they. 

The Guardians, not having any previous connection to the Avengers did not share the shock and horror that Thor and Banner did, though they did appear troubled by what they heard. Banner looked sickened, 

“Is Tony alright now?” he asked, “Is he in hospital, is that where he is?”

“No,” Rhodey said, a small smile curving his lips, “He is on honeymoon,”

“Honeymoon?” Mantis asked, looking confused, is there a moon made of honey here?”

“No Mantis, it’s the name for a holiday that husband and wife take after their wedding,” Quill explained, 

“Husband and Husband, wife and wife, also these days,” Clint said, “Same sex marriage is legal now,”

“Really?” Quill asked, surprised, when he’d left Earth it had barely been legal to be gay and certainly not legal to marry the same sex. Bruce smiled, 

“Tony and Pepper married then?”

“Uh no,” Clint said, grinning now, “Tony is married to Bruce Wayne!” Banner’s eyes bugged, 

“Bruce Wayne? As in The Bruce Wayne? I thought those two ended their relationship years ago,” 

Clint shrugged, “They were starting up again just before the Civil War. When Tony awoke they got back together completely and married in Vegas a couple of weeks ago,”

“Vegas?” Drax inquired, “Is this an Earth custom?” Quill rolled his eyes, 

“No, it’s a City, where you can get married any time you like,” 

Thor shook his head, “Steven Rogers has behaved most dishonourably, to conceal such important information from a Brother in arms, to lie to a brother in arms is a grievous act. Yet Stark’s actions cannot be condoned either. He should not have attacked James Barnes, should have known that he was innocent..,”

“Are you tripping?” Clint cried, looking outraged, 

“I was just thinking the same!” Quill offered, looking to Thor, “He saw his Mother and Father being murdered, if that had been me I’d have gone to kill the one who murdered them,”

Thor turned to speak but Loki stopped him, speaking up for the first time since they sat down, “Think Brother,” he said, “How did you react to our Mother’s murder? What did you do?” this gave Thor cause to stop and think about his own actions regarding Frigga’s murder. Had he been in Stark’s place would have done different? No, in truth he would not, and could understand why Stark had lashed out as he had. 

“Well, fascinating as all this emotional crap is,” Rocket drawled, “Hadn’t we better be getting on with talk about Thanos and the Stones?”

“Have patience Rabbit,” Thor gently scolded, making Rocket scowl at being called Rabbit again, 

“I think Tony should be here for this,” Banner said, “And, considering what we’re facing, maybe…, bringing the others back here too?” 

 

This suggestion had Rhodey looking appalled, Clint Outraged, and Stephen unreadably enigmatic, but it was Vision who spoke, “You mean The Rogue Avengers,” he said, 

“Yes,” Banner confirmed, Clint leapt up with an angry cry, 

“Are you fucking kidding? Do you know what they did?”

“Yes!” Banner sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “But I also know what Earth is facing, and right now, finer feeling about what people have done in the past need to be put aside,” he looked at Rhodey, imploring him to understand, “Earth is going to need all the help it can get to survive,”

Clint braced himself against the counter and kicked it in frustration, dipping his head forward and cursing under his breath. 

“I fear friend Banner is correct, Son of Rhodes,” Thor said to Rhodey, “Thanos is mighty, he has a vast legion at his disposal. If we are to have any hope at fighting him all of Earths Warriors must unite against him,”

Rhodey sighed, “It’s not that simple Thor. Its not just what we think or feel. The Rogues are international fugitives. They are wanted for multiple crimes. Rogers is wanted for attempted Murder for God sakes, as well as wrongful death, manslaughter, grievous bodily harm, actual bodily harm, concealing a crime, aiding and abetting, accessory after the fact, destruction of private property, and terrorism! He is looking several life sentences if not a death penalty. Maximoff, Romanoff, and Wilson are all facing similar charges themselves. We can’t just bring them home, they’ll be arrest the second the set foot in this country,”

Banner sagged, looking defeated, but Stephen frowned, “Perhaps if we explain the situation to the Accords Council, the UN, and the President, Amnesty could be granted?” he suggested, “In War times criminals have often fought for pardons, and this is war, a war for the whole Universe,”

“I think it would be wise to attempt this, Colonel,” Vision said, “If this Thanos is as powerful as Thor says, then we will need their help, though, I think that Tony should be informed of what is happening first.”

 

Seychelles

 

Tony hadn’t been able to settle since his nightmare. 

There was a growing feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach that he just couldn’t shake. He tried to hide his troubles from Bruce, but the other Billionaire was an expert at body language and knew that something was wrong, eventually managing to get Tony to tell him of the nightmare. 

It wasn’t a memory of one of his past lives, that Tony was certain. He’d experienced dreams of past memories several times since he had started exploring them. Some had been enjoyable, but some had been horrific. The death or rather execution of the wise woman/midwife he had been in Sixth Century England. The poor woman had been accused of Witchcraft and had been burned at the stake as the result. 

Tony had awoken screaming from that memory and had been violently sick, going into a full panic attack as he recalled the feel of the flames burning his flesh, the stench of the smoke filling his nose, the jeering of the crowd gathered to watch as he or rather she had burned. 

It had taken him days to recover from that horror, and Bruce had been on the alert for something similar occurring.

This, however, Tony was sure was not a memory. It was something else, something he could not explain and yet feared. 

 

Bruce had offered to cut their honeymoon short and return them to New York so they could speak with Stephen and Wong. But Tony had vetoed that, not wanting to leave their paradise just yet. But still he could not shake his unease. 

He was standing with his back to their condo, calf deep in the sea, when Bruce came upon him, winding his arms about his waist and kissing his forehead when Tony tilted his head up to him, 

“Missing me already?” he asked, 

“Always,” Bruce replied, holding Tony flush against his chest, “Are you alright?” he asked, looking out across the sea, where the sun was starting to sink down, turning the water and sky scarlet, orange, pink, and violet, 

“Sure,” Tony replied, “Just watching the sunset,” It was a lie, but Bruce let it go, standing in silence, holding Tony against him, watching the sun as it descended from the sky, 

“Beautiful,” he murmured, after a few moments, 

“Yeah it is,” Tony breathed, 

“Not the sun, you!” Bruce said, making Tony laugh, “Compared to you the sun pales and fades, it’s light and brilliance seem dull and dim in comparison to your incandescent luminescence!”

Tony laughed, turning and linking his arms about Bruce’s neck, “Turning into a poet, My Wayne-Stark?”

Bruce smiled, “You’re immense beauty inspires me so,” he said, “Though I doubt I could do justice to the verses of Wyatt, Shakespeare, or Dante,”

“Nor Keats, Byron, or Shelley, One should think,” a familiar voice said, startling the two men, who turned and glared at Stephen as he exited a portal, “I apologise for the intrusion..,”

“Honeymoon, Strange!” Tony yelled at him, breaking out of Bruce’s embrace, “We’re on fucking Honeymoon here!”

“And again I apologise,” Stephen sighed, “But I am afraid that the fate of the Universe is at stake.”


	21. Chapter 21

Compound

 

Tony and Bruce had hastily dressed and packed up their belongings, going back through the portal with Stephen to the compound, where everyone was waiting for them, even Peter, Dick, Alfred, and Pepper had joined them, and were eyeing the new comers with wariness and out right suspicion. 

“Tony!” Peter cried, as soon as the Billionaire was through the portal, 

“Hey Pete, did you miss me?” Tony greeted, spreading his arms wide for Peter to come and hug him, 

“Course I did,” Peter said, hugging Tony tightly, “Did you have fun? What were the Seychelles like? Was it as beautiful as it looks in the pictures? Was the sea really that colour and the sand really that white? Did you go exploring? What did you see? Where did you go?”

“Slow down, Pete, one question at a time and don’t forget to breathe,” Clint chuckled, he grinned at Tony, with Rhodey and Pepper joining him to greet Tony, “Welcome home,” Besides them, Dick and Alfred greeted Bruce, 

“We don’t have to hug like that do we?” Dick asked, pointing his thumb at Tony and Peter, 

“I’ll amputate your arms if you try!” Bruce replied, he glanced about the room, taking in the Asgardians, The odd group that called themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy, and Dr Banner. 

“What’s your take on our…, guests?” he quietly asked, 

“Hard to say with any certainty,” Dick said, glancing over his shoulder, “Though, I’d say that Banner’s scared shitless! And that Trickster is trying to figure out how best to play this to his benefit,”

“His ape of a Brother isn’t much for thought, seems to do his thinking with his fists and is rather bewildered by the fact that hasn’t worked this time,” Alfred said, “As for the others.., well, Quill is human, fiercely protective of his team, in love with the green girl, who’s one hell of a fighter. The one with the antenna is a bit of an innocent I think,”

“The big one with the weird skin is the muscle, thinks of the team as his family. The raccoon is really smart and bad tempered, and don’t ask me about the tree, I don’t do character profiles on trees!” Dick said, making Bruce snort in amusement. A talking tree, just when he thought life couldn’t get any weirder he met a talking tree! 

He tensed as he saw Banner and Thor going to greet Tony. 

 

Tony stiffened as Banner approached him, his movements stiff and uncertain, his mouth was trembling, trying to smile but not quite managing it and his hands were wringing as they moved to perhaps shake Tony’s hand or to hug him like Peter did. 

Thor, however, showed no such fear, and wrapped his beefy arms about Tony, knocking Peter aside, and making Tony yelp with the force of the embrace.

“Tis good to see you again, Stark, I have missed your wit and humour!” 

“Alright Brother, let him breathe,” Loki drawled, sidling up to them like a cat slinking around, “Stark,” he greeted, as Thor relinquished his hold on Tony, “You have lost flesh since last we met,” he commented, looking over Tony’s skinny frame, “And aged but then that his mortal failing…,” he frowned, “There is also something else different about you,”

Never let it be said that Tony wasn’t good at deflection. He held up his left hand for Loki to see, 

“I’m married,” he said, and averted his eyes from Loki’s too penetrating gaze, looking instead to Banner, “Dr Banner,” he greeted, with polite formality that made Banner pause and wince, 

“Hey Tony,” he managed, “How have you been?” 

“Oh he’s been great,” Dick drawled, “Only vegetating in a coma for eighteen months, nearly dying, you know, nothing major,”

“Dick,” Tony cautioned, scowling at his pseudo step-son, who looked completely unrepentant, 

“I heard what happened,” Banner stammered, “I can’t believe Steve would be stupid, so cruel, I thought he was better than that,”

“So did we all,” Rhodey grunted, flanking Tony, as did Peter, who grinned as Tony put an arm about him, 

“Have you met my husband?” Tony asked, gesturing to Bruce, who was glowering nearby, “Bruce Wayne, meet Dr Bruce Banner, Thor and Loki of Asgard.”

“Pleasure,” Bruce said, through clenched teeth, making no attempt to even pretend to be nice.

 

 

Stephen cleared his throat, “As much as I understand the need for lengthy hellos, we are on a clock here,”

“Oh, are you in charge again?” Peter asked, from where he was standing, with Tony’s arm about his narrow shoulders, “Well you are the super magic wizard guy,” 

“Yeah, sorcerers apprentice, you go right ahead,” Tony said, dismissively, “After all, you ruined our honeymoon for this, better be for a good reason,” Stephen narrowed his eyes at Tony, 

“It is, Tony,” Banner stressed, “This Thanos. My God Tony, he’s unimaginable, he’s like a plague..” he trailed off, frowning as the colour seemed to drain from Tony’s tanned face. He was not the only one who noticed it either, Bruce was across the room in moment and reaching out for Tony who had gone rigid. 

He was deaf to their words, blind to what was going on around him, his mind was swept up in a vision of the past and future.

 

 

*****

 

Amenken bowed before the statue of Amonet. “May the great goddess of magic protect that, which I no longer am able,” he whispered. From his hand, he took the eternity bracelet, carefully extracting from it, The Stone of Unity. He winced as it seared his palm and fingers for a second, the potent energy hot on his skin before it cooled. 

“Guard this well, Blessed one,” He breathed, placing the jewel into the gilding hands of the ancient goddess, “And let no man take your charge from you, but the one who can wield this sacred jewel,”

He took a curved blade from a sheath in his belted skirt. Holding out his left hand, he winced as he cut open the palm, squeezing the appendage closed and let the blood run freely over the gilded hands of Amonet and the seventh stone. Quietly he chanted in Ancient Egyptian, casting a binding spell over the statue and stone, to prevent the stone from being removed by any but his own successor. 

Even as the drum beats over head grew ever closer, the thunderous march of the soldiers feet upon the scorching desert sand, Amenken did not falter in his task. He did as he must, as he had sworn to do. Protect the seventh stone from those who would use its power for their own avaricious ends.

The door to the chamber he sealed with his blood and ancient spells, running back up the narrow passages to the tomb above, closing the door and sealing that too with spells and blood. Covering the entrance in sand to better conceal it from discovery. 

“Now what?” the frightened man, who had accompanied him here asked, his face ashen and body trembling, 

“Now we pray to God who will lead us to the afterlife,” Amenken said, placing an arm around the young mans shoulders and led him to where a glorious obsidian statue of Anubis, the jackal headed God of embalming and the Dead. 

Together the two men knelt upon the sand dusted, carven floor, beneath the towering statue. 

“May we both find peace in death,” Amenken prayed, “And may no man ever discover what lays beneath this tomb.”

 

A moment later, the image of the two praying Ancient Egyptians changed, and in its place was a horrific sight of execution. 

The two men, having been dragged from the tomb by the Roman soldiers who had been pursuing them, lay now, disembowelled and dismembered upon the red soaked sands. 

In a grim parody of the mummification process. Octavius had ordered that the two men by cut open while the yet lived, their organs ripped out and left to rot instead of embalmed and preserved. Their arms, legs, and heads severed, the parts scattered over the sands for the vultures to pick over. 

Far beneath the scattered remains, the hidden tomb remained sealed, the statue and her charge safe from the searching Romans, and the power hungry Emperor. 

 

Octavius’s scowling and blood splattered face shifted, his body suddenly growing immense, his form changing and skin turning purple. The ancient desert and tomb disappeared, being replaced by a battle field in space and the Mad Titan holding aloft the infinity gauntlet which bore two gems already. 

 

*****

 

“Tony?, Tony can you hear me?”

“He hasn’t done this in weeks!”

“It must be the stones being taken,” 

“What is happening? How can Stark be effected by this?” 

“He is ancient, I can feel it. His soul is eons old,”

“Why did I not see it before? It is so clear now,”

“Back off and give him some room will you!”

 

Tony blinked and gazed up from where he was laying back on the sofa, surrounded by worried and confused faces. 

“I saw him,” he whispered, moving to sit up, only to groan and clutch his head as it throbbed with the movement, 

“Stay still,” Bruce said, pushing him back down, “Dick, get him some water,” he said to the frowning young man. Dick nodded, sprinting off to get the drink, 

“You saw who, Tony?” Vision softly asked, “Amenken?”

“No,” Tony shook his head, wincing again, “I mean…, yes, I saw him, I saw his death, by the hands of Octavius’s soldiers.” He looked up into Bruce’s worried hazel eyes, “It was horrific,” he whispered, his dark eyes filling with tears, “They tore him apart, his organs, his limbs, they were left to rot in the sand, be devoured by vultures. The sand was crimson, there was so much blood!”

“Christ,” Bruce whispered, enveloping Tony into an embrace. 

Behind the sofa, Banner looked to Mantis who was shaking her head, “So very old, and he has known so much pain,” she sniffed, her black tearing up, she turned to a startled Drax and buried her face into his broad chest, clinging to him as she cried. 

“An ancient mystical soul in human flesh,” Loki murmured, sounding astounded, “No wonder he was such a worthy foe,”

Thor scowled and looked around, “What is happening?” he demanded,

“Hell if I know,” Banner murmured, shaking his head, “Damn Tony, what have you got yourself into now?” he stumbled back, as without warning, Pepper whirled round, delivering a searing slap across his cheek! Inside he felt Hulk stir and grumble, but not show any signs of coming forth.

“How dare you?” she cried, as Banner held his stinging face, “Come in here, judging Tony as if you have a right? You don’t know what he has been through, because you ran for the hills the first chance you got!”

“Pep, it’s okay,” Tony weakly called, sitting up now, with Bruce’s arms about him, Peter sitting beside him, along with Rhodey, 

“It’s not,” Pepper snarled, through gritted teeth, “Him, and that over grown imbecile come barging in here, acting like they own the place, making demands of having that bastard Rogers and those traitors coming home, and thinking they have a right to judge you!”

Tony’s eyes widened, he looked from Pepper to Rhodey for confirmation. The War machine pilot looked stricken and Tony felt his heart sink, “You can’t be serious,”

“Tony, we have no choice,” Banner stressed, avoid Pepper who still looked murderous, “Thanos, he’s a plague, he will destroy the whole universe is he gets the chance, we need help, all the help we can get!”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Tony snarled, rounding on him and pointing to his temple, “I’ve seen it, I’ve seen him in my head, I’ve known about this for years! Its why I wanted to create the Ultron programme, what I wanted to prepare this planet for, but did any bastard listen to me? Did they?”  
He looked from Banner to Thor, his expression darkening, “And when it all went to shit, when things began to fall apart, my so called friends turned on me, half strangling me, and blaming me for everything,” Thor had the decency to look chastened, his eyes going to his feet as Tony glared at him, “And you come to me now, a beggar with a bowl held out for my alms, your own home in ruins by your own peoples stupidity and arrogance and think you have a right to claim refuge on me and mine, well let me tell you once and for all, Thor Odinson, I owe you and yours shit and I will be long dead in the ground before Steven Grant Rogers ever sets foot back into my property!” 

Red faced and breathing heavily, Tony rose from the couch and stormed from the common area, slamming the doors behind him.

“Oh that went well!” Clint drawled, flopping down onto the sofa, “Anyone got any other brilliant suggestions?” 

“Button it Barton,” Rhodey growled, as Bruce took off after Tony without a word. Alfred sat down besides Peter, giving him a reassuring smile, letting the teen know that Tony wasn’t upset with him just in case the boy thought otherwise. 

“I do so admire your abilities to make friends and influence people, Brother!” Loki remarked, giving Thor his most obnoxious smirk, “No wonder you are so adept at diplomacy!”

“Enough Brother,” Thor grunted, “I am in no mood for you silver tongue,” Loki smirked all the more, clearly enjoying Thor’s distress, 

“I’ve never seen Tony like that,” Banner whispered, “I’ve seen him angry, but never..,” He looked to Rhodey for an explanation, “What happened to him?”

“You know what happened, we told you,” Rhodey gritted out, 

“Not everything you didn’t,” Quill said, “You didn’t say anything about Stark being…., Mystical or having visions, you didn’t tell us anything about that,”

“Or that these two betrayed him in the past,” Gamora added, gesturing to Banner and Thor, both of whom looked injured at her words, “I think it is time for the full story, don’t you?”

Rhodey glanced away from her, looking to Stephen who nodded, “Considering what we’re facing, I think that it may be for the best,” he admitted, sighing deeply, “Lets just hope Tony can forgive one more betrayal of trust.”


	22. Chapter 22

Tony was laying on his bed in the compound when Bruce found him, his back was to Bruce, but by the trembling of his body and the quickness of his breath Bruce could tell he was crying. 

“Oh, Tony,” he sighed, getting onto the bed behind the smaller man and spooning him, “Its going to be okay,” he whispered, pressing kisses to the back of his head.

“Its not,” Tony whimpered, his voice broken by tears, “Thanos is coming. He’ll destroy this entire world to get what he wants. I can see it, I have seen him, seen what he is capable of.” He turned over to face Bruce, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, “Banner is right. He is a plague. He leaves nothing but devastation in his wake.”

Bruce’s brow creased, and he held Tony tighter against him. “We’ll stop him,” he promised, stoutly, “We’ll stop him, we will fight him..” he trailed off as Tony shook his head, 

“It won’t be enough,” he said sniffing hard, “They’re right. I hate it, I hate admitting it, but they are right. Rogers and his team have to come back, we need them.”

 

*****

 

Bruce was clenching his jaw and scowling so darkly that it looked as if his brows had joined into one, when he and Tony came back into the common area. 

During their absence Vision had organised food for everyone. Pizza, garlic bread, wedges, and coleslaw. With tubs of Ben and Jerrys stacked up and waiting to be opened and devoured. 

The huge alien Drax it seemed had eaten an entire large pizza on his own, as had Thor. Where the rest of the group had shared between them. 

“I swear I have not had pizza in far too long,” Quill declared, reaching for one of the last slices, “They don’t have this out in space, you know?” he said to Rhodey, who rose an eyebrow at him, “Nor Ice Cream.”

“Midgard does indeed have a most pleasing variety of foods,” Thor declared, “The Pop Tarts are most tasty!”

“As you never fail to mention, Brother,” Loki sighed, setting down his empty plate as Tony and Bruce came in and smiled, “Ah, if it isn’t our mystical soul!”

“Tony, are you alright?” Pepper asked, getting to her feet at once, Rhodey, and Peter hot on her heels to check over the Billionaire, Dick hung back a little with Alfred, looking at Bruce who just shook his head to them, letting them know that everything was very far from alright.

“You told them,” Tony said, to Rhodey. It wasn’t a question, Loki’s greeting and the way everyone was gazing at him with awe told him enough. Rhodey sighed and hung his head, 

“I’m sorry Tones, I had to tell them. With Thanos coming, well, it doesn’t seem like a great time for secrets, especially when this could be of great aid to us in a fight against him.”

“If we can find the stone.” Quill said, getting Tony’s attention, “You don’t know where it is?”

Tony shook his head, “No. I’ve had visions, memories of past lives. But the location of the stone is still a mystery.”

“It is in Egypt, yes?” Gamora asked, frowning, 

“We believe so,” Stephen said, from where he was sipping tea from a china cup, “But where exactly in Egypt we don’t know, and nearly three thousand years have passed since Amenken hid it. The landscape will have changed dramatically. While the outer tomb may have been above ground then, does not mean that it is now. Earthquakes, landslides, and bombings from several wars could have seen it buried beneath the sands or destroyed completely.”

“There may be a way we can trace it.” It was Loki who spoke, his voice quiet and melodious, 

“Brother?” Thor asked, frowning at him. Loki shook his head and looked to Stephen, 

“You hold one of the remaining stones I believe?”

“I do,” Stephen said, cautiously. 

“Well. The Stone of Unity is connected to all six other stone. Is the master of them. We could perhaps use the Time stone to help guide us to the Stone of Unity.”

Stephen rose his eyebrows, surprised by this, and looked rather ashamed that he hadn’t thought of it himself. 

“You know of the Stone, Brother?” Thor asked, incredulous, “Why did you not say?” Loki rolled his eyes and gave Thor an unimpressed look, 

“Unlike you, Brother. I spent my childhood reading and studying with Mother. I learned from them, mystical law, myths, legends, history. The myth of the Seventh Stone was among what I read. It was thought to be just that, a Myth. Even Mother thought so,” Loki paused, a look of grief passing over his face as he spoke of Frigga, “Little was known of the stone, most of what was written was speculation and imagination rather than fact. But one thing was clear. That the Seventh Stone had command of all the other six, could combine their power, bring life and death, create and destroy, and could be commanded only by the one whose soul was bound to it.” He gestured to Tony, a smirk on his face, “That would seem to be Stark.”

Tony sneered back, “Thanks for the clarification, Reindeer games!”

“I am sorry Tony,” Rhodey said, “I didn’t tell them as an act of betrayal, I did so because it had to be done.” Tony nodded and smiled at his old friend, 

“I know, its alright.” He said and took a deep inhale, “And you are right, we do need to bring them back.”

“WHAT?” Dick exploded, 

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Peter cried, then blushed for the fact he’d sworn at Tony, 

“It has to be done,” Tony said tiredly, “I’ve seen Thanos. I’ve seen what he has done, I know in my heart what he will do, and like it or not, and believe me I do not. We need the help of all those capable to fight him,” He looked to Rhodey, meeting his eyes, “Do what has to be done and get them brought back.”

 

*****

 

Steve could hardly believe it when the mobile phone he’d had on him since sending the letter and the twin to Tony almost two years ago rang. 

It was early Afternoon in Scotland, and very early morning in New York. Tony was not a morning person, he was a night owl, it was completely out of character for him to calling Steve so early, but the fact that he was delighted and elated Steve. 

He snatched up the phone and accepted the call, “Tony!”

“Wrong Rogers,” Rhodey said, his voice sounding tired and unhappy. “While it galls me to call you, and believe me it does gall me. You can come home.”

“What?” It didn’t make sense, what Rhodey was saying, it didn’t make any sense. 

“There is an enemy coming. A terrible enemy. Thor among others has brought news of this and with such a battle ahead the US Government and the UN have decided to grant amnesty for yourself and the rest of your team, with a possibility of full pardons if you fight in this battle and we survive.”

Steve could hardly take in what Rhodes was saying. Was he lying? Trying to lure them into a trap?

“Turn on your TV, or computer. There will be a live broadcast from Washington at 9 am our time, the President himself will announce this.” Rhodey said, “Once you know its legit, get your asses back to the compound.”

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but the call was cut off and he was left with just a dial tone. He closed the phone and tapped it against his chin, frowning, this sounded for real, the real deal as it were. God he wanted to believe it, desperately wanted it to be true, to go home at long last.

 

At two pm there time, he had the entire team sat before TV, tuned into a news station to watch the presidents broadcast. 

“…In the face of this terrible threat coming to earth, the United Nations and myself have granted immediate amnesty to the Rogue Avengers, Steven Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff, and Samuel Wilson.”

“My God,” Natasha whispered, her voice barely audible.

“About damn time,” Wanda snarled, glaring at the screen, “Finally they realize they need us, that Stark is nothing but a problem to them.”

“Shut up!” Sam snapped, leaning forward to listen to what the President was saying about the amnesty and their being allowed to go home. 

The address took the better part of an hour, as the president answered questions posed by the press and tried to assure the public that the military of every country would be working as one against Thanos, as would the Avengers. 

As soon as it was over, Steve turned off the TV and turned to his team, “So, we go home.”

“Yes!” Wanda cried, jumping up and hurrying to her room to pack. 

“This must be serious,” Sam said, “They wouldn’t have offered amnesty if they were not desperate, and I doubt Stark would have allowed it to go through unless he was sure that he needed help.”

“Stark only ever sees past his ego when he is faced with utter destruction.” Natasha muttered. She rose to her feet, smoothing down her trousers, “I’ll go and prep the jet for flight,”

Steve nodded and offered her a small smile. His heart was beating like a drum, pounding away in his chest. He was going to see Tony again. For the first time in two years. It was a terrifying and thrilling thought. 

“It won’t be easy, you know?” Sam said, drawing Steve out of his thoughts, “We might be getting amnesty, but that doesn’t mean we’ll be welcome with open arms. Especially not by Stark. Not after what we’ve done,” (what you have done)

Steve winced and swallowed hard, “At least we’ll have a chance to make things right.” He whispered, he cleared his throat, “We should pack. The sooner we’re out of here, the better.”

 

******

 

Compound

 

Vision hovered two feet off the floor, staring out over the estate. The compound was noisy now, full of life when just a week ago it had been quiet, peaceful. 

Thor was always a loud person, living up to his name as God of thunder with his booming voice and loud laughs. Rocket was just as loud as he, and enjoyed blowing things up, which led him to making great use of all the fire arms in the compound training rooms. 

Drax was of a similar disposition, getting to battles of strength to Thor, the two of them engaging in hand to hand almost constantly. Quill it seemed had a thing for music and dancing, and when he learned that music had come on so far since he had left earth, he his time listening to everything that had been released since the seventies, pulling his exasperated friend/girlfriend, Gamora into dances, thought she frequently protested and threatened his crotch with her sword!

Groot liked video games, and made great use of PS4 along with a bemused Clint, and a hyper Peter. Then Dick introduced him to WI and things got even more crazy!

Mantis was fascinated by everything, especially Loki and Strange, hanging around them when they were at the compound and not the Sanctum. Loki had deigned to go with Stephen under the promise of disembowelling the wizard if he dared send him through another portal!

The two of them were searching with Wong for any and all information they could gather on the Seventh Stone, going to different realities to look for sources and references to where the stone might be and how best to find it. 

Rhodey was locked in meetings with the government, and was constantly stressed and furious when he came out of his office, avoiding contact with others until he’d calmed down. 

Pepper had needed to go back to New York and SI, but was calling Tony everyday to check on him. 

Bruce was with Tony. Had hardly left his side since Tony had agreed for the Rogues to come home. The only times he was away from him were when he was beating the hell out of punch bags or sparring with Dick. 

Banner was keeping much to himself, when Thor couldn’t talk him into recounting their tales of valour to the Guardians, and an entranced Peter. Dick tried to appear disinterested but was always close by when those tales began. 

Tony had been drifting between his bedroom and his lab, only eating when forced to by Bruce, looking increasingly tired and fragile, suggesting that he was not sleeping and was worrying over the returning rogues and the arrival of Thanos. 

Alfred was the one taking care of both him and Bruce, making sure that they ate at least one decent meal a day and didn’t worry themselves into illness.

Vision worried for Tony. For his state of mind with all that was coming. He too could sense Thanos, the stones, knew the horror that was coming there way. He was also worrying about the returning rogues, most especially Wanda. She had hurt him so much, physically and, if it were possible for one such as he, emotionally.

He did not want them to return, but like Tony he knew that they had little choice, they needed them if they were to have hope of surviving. 

 

Overhead he heard the roar of a quinjet and lowered down to the floor, straightening his posture as Rhodey came out of his office, his expression steely in his resolve. From across the common area Bruce appeared, his expression as dark as the thunder clouds Thor conjured up, behind him Tony walked, arms wrapped about himself, looking haunted and frail.

“You don’t have to be here for this,” Rhodey said to him, “You can go to Gotham, the tower, anywhere,”

“No,” Tony said, shaking his head, “I am not running from them like a child. I survived the worst they had to throw at me, and I will stand before them strong and determined to continue to survive.”

“But not standing alone,” Bruce said, linking his hand through Tony’s, “We stand with you, always.”

Tony gave him a grateful smile and together they went to face the returning rogues.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rogues are back, no one is happy about that. Tony spends some time with his robotic family, and Drax makes embarrassing comments

The left the jet with Steve leading the way, Sam and Natasha a step behind him and Wanda bringing up the rear. 

A smile stretched its way over Steve’s lips as he led the way through the front door and saw Tony standing front and centre. Rhodey, was beside him and that Bruce Wayne was on Tony’s other side, his expression as dark as a storm cloud. But Steve ignored him, his focus was on Tony. 

Seeing the Billionaire in the flesh was as profound as seeing the Wine truly turn to blood. Steve felt like he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t do anything but stare into Tony’s dark brown eyes and feel himself sinking into them. He wanted to sink into them, to lose himself in those chocolate brown depths. 

“You’re the welcome committee?” Natasha drawled, drawing Steve out of his trance like state and back to reality,

“S’pose you could call us that,” Rhodey grunted, he sighed and spread his arms, “Welcome back. Stow your shit, we have a conference in one hour to fill you in on everything.”

“What, that’s it?” Wanda cried, coming round the others and placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the three men before her, “I want an apology, in fact I demand one!”

Rhodey regarded her with a look of utter contempt and only a modicum of interest. 

“An apology?” he repeated, “For what?”

“For what?” 

“Wanda, don’t start,” Sam sighed, dropping his bag on the floor and rubbing his brow tiredly,

“No!” the spoiled, over grown child snapped, “I demand an apology, I deserve an apology for all He did to me!” she pointed at Tony, who surprised everyone by not flinching or backing away as he use to when Wanda’s attention was on him. Instead he stood his ground, staring at her with complete defiance on his face, as if he were daring her to use her magic on him. 

“You want an apology from me?” he asked, “For what? Trying to keep you from being extradited from the country? Trying to keep you from a mob attack? When people wanted you to be burned at the stake like it was the middle ages? For letting you have free pass after free pass for all the shit you have done, is that what you want an apology for?” Tony’s voice rose steadily until he was shouting at Wanda. He continued to hold his ground even as she glared at him, he snorted and sneered at her, “You’ll be in for a damn long wait for one then.”

As Tony turned on his heel to walk away, Wanda made to grab hold of him, “Don’t you walk away from me Stark!” she shouted, reaching out to take him by the arm, but her wrist was seized in Bruce Wayne’s iron like grip, 

“This is your one and only warning, Maximoff,” he growled, his voice almost as low as the modulator in his suit. “You keep your hands and your magic to yourself, or you will face consequences that you can not even begin to imagine.”

Wanda glared at him, letting her magic pool into her eyes, turning them into puddles of blood. Normally people leaped away from her when that happened, were frightened, but Bruce did not so much as flinch, instead he met her eyes in challenge, not backing off one inch. She tried to get into his mind, to reach inside him and find his fears, but his mind was blank, there was not a single thing that she could find in that void of darkness. She had met people who had great mental discipline before, people whose minds were harder to get into than others, but this man was unbelievable, there was just nothing there that she could latch onto and exploit. 

Unsettled and unbalanced Wanda pulled away from Bruce and wrapped her arms over herself protectively. 

“Everyone had enough?” Rhodey asked, though it clearly wasn’t a question, “As I said, get settled, your rooms are untouched, and get your asses to the conference room, in fifty three minutes,”

Natasha and Sam both shouldered their bags and headed for their rooms, Wanda doing the same, a frown on her face, and chewing on her bottom lip as she went. 

Only Steve remained, finally finding his voice and calling out to the Billionaire he was so happy to see. 

“Tony, can we talk?” he asked, hopeful and letting it show in his voice. 

Tony turned and looked him over, “We’ll be doing that in just over fifty minutes, Rogers.” 

“No I mean, now, privately?” 

“No.”

Steve was taken aback by the coldness in Tony’s tone, and the firm refusal to his offer of making peace. However, he knew how stubborn and pig headed Tony could be and would not be stopped at the first hurdle he had to jump across, only quitters did that and Steve Rogers was no quitter.

“We need to talk,” He said, keeping his voice soft and coaxing, like one would use on a toddler working themselves up into a tantrum. “We need to clear the air and put everything behind us…” he trailed off as Tony just rolled his eyes and walked away, apparently done with this conversation. 

“Hey, wait,” Steve made to go after him but was blocked by the immoveable presence of Bruce Wayne.

“Stay away from my husband.”

Steve looked Bruce up and down, sure he was muscular, matching him close enough in height, but was middle aged, likely to be slowing down and losing his strength, Steve had no doubt he could take him in a fight if it came down to it. 

“Tony and I need to talk and you are not stopping…” he got no further as Bruce’s fist smashed straight into his nose with enough force to not only break his nose and send blood spurting down his face, but also managed to throw him to the ground, where he lay, cupping his suddenly throbbing face and staring in shock at the glowering man before him.

“That was your warning, Rogers,” he snarled, “Next time I won’t hold back!” Turning neatly on his heel, Bruce followed after Tony, and Rhodey looked Steve over with a disdainful expression, 

“Go and get yourself cleaned up, Rogers, you’re making the place look untidy!”

 

Disoriented, hurting, and confused, Steve got to his feet and made his way to his room to stow away his meagre possessions. There was nose blood on his t-shirt so he changed it for a clean one, and cleaned his face of the blood. His nose was already healing itself, having realigned itself without the need for him to have that done. Bruising was coming out, he would have a couple of impressive black eyes for a few hours and then he’d be fine, where that Neanderthal, Wayne would have sore knuckles for days. At least he hoped he would. God knows the bastard deserved it.

Sighing, he sat down on the bed just drinking in the feeling of being home at last. 

“Steve?” Wanda appeared in the doorway, looking troubled, when she saw his face she became alarmed but Steve waived off her concern, 

“I’m fine.” He said, getting to his feet “What’s wrong?” 

“Stark,” Wanda replied, “There’s something wrong with him, and that Wayne guy.”

“Tell me about it!” Steve muttered under his breath, his swelling eyes were proof of that! 

“I couldn’t get anything from Wayne’s mind, and Stark… He’s changed, there’s something different about him, something I have never felt before, he’s done something, something bad.”

Steve frowned, “Why would you think anything he’s done would be bad? Why do you think he has done anything at all? It has been two years since you last saw him and he has been very ill during that time, couldn’t that explain it?”

“Steve, c’mon, this is Stark? When does he ever do anything that isn’t bad or fucked up?”

“Language!” Steve scolded her, then sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “We’ll talk to him, we’ve got a conference in a little while, we’ll talk to him then and find out what’s going on.”

Wanda pursed her lips into a pout, not looking in the least bit mollified, but didn’t argue with him. 

Steve sat back down on the bed. He wasn’t sure what he had hoped for in their return, but it wasn’t this.

 

*****

 

Tony tossed the ice pack in the air and Bruce caught it in one hand, “You’re an idiot, you do know this?” he said, as Bruce lay the pack over his bruised and aching knuckles.

“Is this what I get for being your knight in shining armour?” Bruce mock complained, Tony snorted, rolling his eyes, 

“You don’t wear shining armour, you wear black Kevlar! And I would rather your didn’t break your hand on Rogers too perfect face,”

“You think he has a perfect face?”

“I think its too perfect, too dull and without character, ” Tony said, the wrinkled his nose, “Or it was before the beard. What the hell was he thinking with that? He looks like he went down on a grizzly bear and came away with half of it!”

Bruce snickered at the comparison, relieved that he had no competition from Rogers. 

“So we gonna get on with this talking thing, or what?” 

Bruce and Tony looked down, seeing Rocket padding through the kitchen, “What is it with you humans and the need to talk about everything all the time? I swear, Quill never shuts the hell up, everything has to gabbed about, blah, blah, blah, do you all like the sound of your own voices so much that you just can’t shut up for even a moment?” He went to the fridge, opened the door and located the beer bottles, taking one out he popped off the cap with something that resembled a bottle opened but looked far sharper and more deadly, then downed half the bottle in a couple of gulps, letting out an impressive burp.

“It’s like you have no manners or respect for those of us with sensitive ears!”

“Really?” Tony dead panned, “We have no manners!”

“Damn right you don’t!” Quill grumbled, turning and continuing on through the compound. 

“I like him!” Tony declared to Bruce, “Can we keep him?”

“No,” Bruce said, firmly, and sighed as the toaster flipped over and made popping noises, “Entertain your robotic pet with some bread, before he starts trying to set the curtains on fire again!”

“Hey Toby, what’s up?” Tony asked the excitable toaster, “Hasn’t Thor been feeding you pop tarts?” he was replied by a serious of beeps that he seemed to understand and petted the toaster, going to the fridge and getting out the bread for Toby to toast, or rather to charcoal since he wouldn’t release the bread until it was black and smoking, hence why the fire alarm had been removed from the kitchen since he set it screeching every time anyone was foolish enough to use him as an actual appliance and not a dysfunctional machine with a toddlers attention span and personality. 

Bruce sighed. He supposed he should be thankful that Tony hadn’t tried making any of his household “Smart” he shuddered to think what would happen if he did. Alfred would probably declare war and they’d lose half the house in the ensuing battle between mankind and demented kitchen appliances!

“Good boy!” Tony applauded as Toby sent two blackened slices of charcoal that had once been bread, towards the ceiling! 

Cathy the coffee machine gurgled and blew steam into the air, absently Bruce patted her getting several chirps in return for the affectionate touch. 

“You know, with so many people around creating so much mess, maybe I should upgrade the roombas..”

“No!” Bruce cried, making Tony jump and Toby flip over, “No, do not touch the roombas, or the hoovers, or we’ll end up with a demented dust sucker army coming at us, trying to suck our faces off and strangled us with their power cords!”

Tony pouted, “You have no faith in me,”

“I do have faith in you,” Bruce corrected, “I have faith that create sentient household appliances that go on to have very questionable personalities and sometimes a tendency to burn things,” he looked pointedly at Toby, who was doing his best to ignite the bread he was blackening,

“He just gets carried away,” Tony said, patting the toaster, “You’re a good boy aren’t you, Toby?” The toaster sent the smouldering toast up into the air with a loud springing noise and flipped over again. “Okay, that’s enough for now,” Tony said, putting the remaining bread away, “Talk to Cathy and stay out of trouble,” he said, carrying the toaster to his sister who gurgled in greeting to her baby brother. 

Linking his arm through Bruce’s he grinned, “Lets go see what everyone else is doing.”

 

*****

 

The found Clint, Drax, Dick, Quill, Gamora, and Mantis in the common lounge watching the TV, with bowls and plates of snacks spread over the table before them, along with fizzy drinks and curly straws, 

“Oh c’mon man!” Quill yelled at the TV,

“What are you guys doing?” Tony asked, curiously. Drax looked up from where he had been staring transfixed at the TV screen, 

“We are observing one of the many games you humans engage in that involve balls,” He frowned, “I do not understand your races fascination with balls? Has it to do with your anatomy…”

“Whoa, hell no, slow down big fella!” Quill cried, “No talking about human anatomy, especially not that part of our anatomy anyway.”

“Why?” Drax asked, clearly confused, “You are very enamoured of your own! I have heard you speaking to…” Quill belly flopped across the sofa, squashing Gamora, who huffed and slapped him upside the head, as he clamped his hands over Drax’s mouth to stop him from saying anything else embarrassing. 

Clint grabbed a handful of popcorn, grinning at them, “You guys are better than watching sitcoms,”

“Will you get off me?” Gamora grumbled, shoving at Clint, sending him tumbling to the floor with grunt, “Honestly, if not for your pelvic sorcery I would think you a child with how you behave!”

Tony rose an eyebrow, “Pelvic sorcery?” he asked, “Is that a space thing?”

“I hate my life!” Quill moaned dramatically, just as Thor appeared, booming loudly as always,

“Friends! What are we doing?” 

“Watching a game with balls.” Drax informed him, “And discussing Human anatomy and Quill’s love of his own balls!” Quill made a whimpering noise and curled up in a ball, hiding his face in his arms,

“Aye,” Thor agreed, throwing himself down beside Drax, “I have noticed that humans have a peculiar fondness for their reproductive organs, the males in particular!”

“Oh please!” Tony retorted, “Like you’re not making up for something with that hammer!”

Clint snickered and shared a grin with Bruce, before frowning at his ice pack covered hand, “What did you do?” 

“Punched Rogers in the face,” Bruce replied, nonchalantly,

“Cool, hope it hurt him,” Clint said, popping the last of his popcorn in his mouth, “So,” he asked, with a sly look on his face, “Anyone want to start laying odds on how long it’ll take for a fight to break out in the conference? Bets start at fifty bucks and I’m setting the over/under at seven minutes.”

“Two,” Tony said immediately, “With Rogers and Maximoff in there, you can guarantee it’ll be a shit show no matter what.”


	24. Chapter 24

The Rogues filed into the conference room, as did the Guardians of the Galaxy, Thor, Banner, Dick, Bruce, and the Avengers. A few moments after everyone had taken their seats a golden portal opened and Stephen walked through with Loki behind him.

“Are we late?” the sorcerer asked, looking around the room, 

“Yes!” Rocket grumbled, 

“Not at all,” Rhodey said, “We haven’t started yet,”

“What is he doing here?” Natasha demanded, pointing to Loki, who took a seat besides Thor, with Banner on his right. The Trickster smirked at her obnoxiously, 

“A pleasure to see you again too,” 

“My Brother is here to assist us in defeating Thanos,” Thor informed the Rogues, and Wanda scoffed, 

“You’re trusting a murderer?” 

“Well you’re sitting here aren’t you?” Dick drawled, sending her a dark grin, daring her to lash out at him. 

“I do hate interrupt what is bound to be an entertaining display, but I do believe that we should perhaps get on with what we are here for?” Stephen interjected, his gaze on Rhodey, who nodded, looking to Tony, 

“Fri, can you connect us with Wakanda please?”

“Sure thing Boss Man,” Friday replied, and within seconds the images of T’Challa and Bucky appeared on the Computer screen. 

 

While dealing with the UN and the US government, Rhodey and Tony had also reached out to T’Challa, explaining the situation and the danger the earth was facing. In light of this, T’Challa was prepared to use all of Wakanda’s impressive defences against Thanos. 

 

Steve’s eyes widened when he saw Bucky, sporting a new arm on the screen. 

“Buck…” He whispered,

“Stevie,” Bucky murmured, looking briefly to Steve, but then directed his gaze to Tony, “Mr Stark. I know it doesn’t change anything and I know I can’t begin to make up for what I’ve done…”

“You haven’t done anything Buck, you’re innocent!” Steve cried, 

“Shut up and let the man talk!” Clint growled,

“But..”

“Steve, enough,” Bucky said, “I need to do this.”

“You don’t,” Tony whispered, his voice barely audible. Silence fell about the table and slowly he raised his eyes, looking to the computer screen. “I appreciate what you are trying to say and I know that you are sorry. But, for once in his life, Rogers is right, you are innocent. It was Hydra who truly killed my parents, not you. In Siberia everything was too raw, I couldn’t think clearly and I reacted like a wounded beast, lashing out. I am glad that I didn’t harm you more severely.”

 

Bruce looked at Tony with pride written over his face, the expressions around the table ranged from amazed at Tony’s ability for forgive the man who killed his parents, sympathy for what he must be feeling, pride like Bruce, and from one individual exasperation. Though one sharp look from Natasha had Wanda keeping her mouth shut and slumping back in her seat, a petulant look on her face.

 

On the screen Bucky dipped his head and nodded, apparently out of words. So T’Challa took over, 

“I think, considering that time is limited, we should press on?” 

“Indeed,” Rhodey said, “Firstly I think introductions should be made to our new comers.” He looked to the rogues, “These are the guardians of the Galaxy. Peter Quill AKA Star Lord. Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Mantis, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot.”

“I am Groot!” Groot said, making the Rogues stare in amazement, 

“A talking tree?” Sam asked, incredulous, 

“What? Never seen Lord of the Ring?” Clint snorted, 

“I am Groot!”

“That’s right, best movie ever,” Clint said to Groot, holding up a palm for Groots vines to slap. 

“Guardians,” Rhodey said, “These are Steve Rogers AKA Captain America,” as Rhodey said this, Dick had a coughing fit that sounded suspiciously like Captain Asshat!

“Natasha Romanoff, AKA Black Widow. Sam Wilson, AKA Falcon, and Wanda Maximoff AKA Scarlet Witch.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Sam said, offering a hand to Quill, who took it, 

“Likewise man,” he said, 

“Also, in the light of full disclosure,” Rhodey looked to Bruce, who nodded his head in silent agreement, 

“Bruce Wayne, the Bat Man of Gotham City, Dick Grayson, Nightwing, Peter Parker, Spiderman,” He gestured to Bruce, Dick, and Peter. The rogues looked at them with surprise and respect. Everyone knew of Bat Man, it explained Bruce’s ability to knock Steve down, and, with the rumours that he had been trained by the League of Shadows and kicked the arses, why he had no fears that Wanda had been able to latch onto. Hydra had known of the league, had a healthy respect for them and had kept a distance from them. Nightwing had made a name for himself, as had Spiderman, that the Rogues, while having been out of the country, knew of well enough.

“And, last but not least, Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme.”

“Sorcerers Apprentice!” Tony muttered, making Peter giggle besides him.

“And I will now turn this meeting over to Stephen,” Rhodey said, giving the Sorcerer a smile.

 

“Thank you Colonel,” Stephen said, getting to his feet, “Well I think it is best to start at the very beginning, with the creation of the Infinity Stones, the prizes that Thanos intends to capture. The Stone of Space known as the Tesseract, The Stone of Reality known as the Aether, The Stone of Power, The Stone of Mind, The Stone of Soul, and the Stone of Time. 

All of these stone came into existence at the beginning of reality itself, the birth of the universe, each with their individual power and strength. Two of these stone, The Powers stone, and the Tesseract, Thanos already has. The Aether is in Nowhere, I believe?” he looked to Thor, who nodded, “And the Mind Stone is in our friend Vision,” the Android inclined his head at Stephen, “We do not know the location of the Soul Stone..” he broke off as Gamora shifted uncomfortably, “Do we?” 

“It is only rumour, I do not know for certain,” she said, “But my Sister an I believe that it maybe on Vormir.”

“Your Sister?” Clint asked, 

“Nebula,” Quill replied, “We haven’t heard from her in while. She was one of Thanos’ “Children” too.”

“Thanos’ children? You’re his daughter?” Wanda shrieked, her eyes flashing red, Gamora met her gaze unflinching and responded in an ice cold tone, 

“I was a child when he snatched me from my Mother and slaughtered half of the population on my planet, as he has done to countless others. I can assure you I have no loyalty to him at all.”

“How can we trust that?” Natasha asked, earning herself a snort from Dick, 

“How the fuck can we trust you?” he asked her, “When you switch your loyalties as often as you change your underwear and stab people in the back at the first opportunity!”

Natasha opened her mouth to retort but Stephen stepped in, clearing his throat, 

“Lets not get off topic, we still have a fair amount to get through.”

Steve sat forward, a frown on his face, “What about the Time Stone, where is that?”

“Safe,” Stephen replied, 

“Full disclosure, Stephanie!” Tony murmured and yelped as The Cloak slapped the back of his head, “Keep your pet under control will you?”

“Its Stephen,” The Sorcerer ground out through clenched teeth, and sighed, “Very well. I have the time stone, or rather, the Sorcerers of Kamar Taj have guarded it for eons.”

“Kamar what?” Sam asked, 

“There are more of you?” Wanda asked, looking intrigued by the prospect of having other people with magical abilities about herself. 

“There are,” Stephen said, he looked to Tony, who nodded, “And now, finally, we come to the Seventh Stone. The one that was thought to be nothing but a myth, one that Thanos does not know exists,”

“As far as we know,” Loki murmured, drumming his fingers on the table in a bored manner, 

“He doesn’t, he only knows of the six,” Gamora said, “The seventh is as much a mystery to him as to us.”

“Which maybe a bonus for us,” Banner said, “If we can find it of course.”

“If?” Steve asked, 

“You got the part where it was thought to be a myth, right?” Clint asked, rolling his eyes, 

“How do you know it isn’t?” Natasha snapped, shooting Clint a glare for his attitude that was returned in kind.

“Because, as it turns out, Tony is connected to the Seventh Stone.” Stephen explained.

 

Silence fell for several seconds. This was news to the Rogues, and T’Challa and Bucky. 

After a moment Steve spoke up, looking at Tony with confusion, “You know where it is?”

“Of course he does,” Wanda sneered, glaring at the Billionaire, “Been keeping it secret to use is as a weapon to wipe us all out, haven’t you Stark?” Tony lay a hand on Bruce’s knee as his husband stiffened in anger, he met Wanda’s gaze and lifted his chin, refusing to cower to her.

“I had no idea the stone even existed until it saved my life,” he replied, “It was the stone that woke me up from the coma, healed me, saved me,” he looked from Wanda to Steve, “After you nearly beat me to death.”

Steve swallowed hard, his blue eyes shining with start of tears, “Tony, I..,”

“You don’t need to apologize to him,” Wanda said, taking Steve’s hand, but he pulled it away, refusing to look at her, 

“There is a lot I need to say, too much, I don’t think I know where to start, or how to even begin to make amends,”

“And now is not the time, I think, for such things,” T’Challa said, cutting Steve off, “The seventh stone woke you, Mr Stark?”

“Tony, Please, and yes. We think it was when Thanos took the power stone. It sent ripples through the galaxy and the seventh stone. The Stone of Unity, which is connected to all the other stones reacted, sent out its power and used it to wake me.”

“But how are you connected to it?” Sam asked, “How does this work?”

“He’s a special princess!” Clint teased, sticking his tongue out when Tony flipped him off, 

“Tony’s soul has been reborn many times throughout the centuries.” Stephen explained, “A mystical soul. Going right back to the time of Cleopatra, when his former self hid the stone of Unity somewhere in Egypt as Octavius ravaged the country.”

“I take it you don’t know where?” Natasha asked Tony, sounding as if this was a failing on his part,

“We’re working on going through my past memories, among other things,” Tony said, glancing to Stephen, unable to help himself he laid his hands on the table and let blue flames appear on his fingertips, smirking at the gasps of shock that came from the rogues, especially the cry of outrage that came from Wanda.

“How did you do that?” T’Challa asked, intrigued, 

“Magic,” Tony said, closing his fists which became encased in metal, “My three elements, that our dear Sorcerer helped me unlock. Fire, Metal, and Darkness.”

“Darkness?” Bucky asked, “What does that mean? That you can turn of lights or make an eclipse?”

“No,” Tony snorted, “But that sounds cool. Darkness is dark energy, and dark matter, both of which I am learning to manipulate.”

“You should see him levitate, its really awesome,” Peter put in, “Its cooler that Stephen’s cloak!” The cloak seemed to huff at this as it hovered behind Stephen.

Tony grinned at Peter, and Rocket grumbled, 

“Can we hurry this up? All this talking is giving me a headache!”

“I am Groot!”

“No, you are not going to play video games,” Rocket snapped at Groot, “I’ve told you before, they’ll rot your brain!”

“Well, I think that is everyone brought up to speed at least,” Rhodey said, taking over from Stephen, “Now, lets look to making plans to counter Thanos, shall we?”


	25. Chapter 25

Steve found himself staring at Tony, trying to reconcile himself to the fact that Tony wasn’t… well he was human, that was a fact, he wasn’t a mutant as such, neither was he enhanced. In all honesty Steve didn’t know what to describe Tony as. 

Special. 

That was probably the best term for him. 

But then Tony had always been special, hadn’t he? A genius level IQ matched only by Bruce Banner, and Prince Shuri, Albert Einstein, and Stephen Hawking. Probably Galileo, Newton, and Da Vinci, but there had been no measuring of IQ in those days. 

He was also incredibly creative and resilient. He turned problems into possibilities, turned adversity into advantage. Had survived impossible situations, triumphed time and again. He was something incredible, truly incredible.

 

‘And you nearly destroyed him’ A voice in Steve’s mind reminded him, making him swallow hard against the rise of bile in his throat. 

It would be easy, he supposed. Seeing Tony here, sitting at this table, interacting with everyone, looking tanned and healthy, to forget how close he had come to dying. But if he looked closer, gave more than a cursory glance, then he could see the damage on Tony. The shadows beneath his eyes that he had clearly tried to cover up with make-up. The weight loss that had left him with the kind of gauntness in the face that movie stars and models starved themselves for these days. His body was narrower than Steve remembered it being. More bone, less muscle and flesh. He looked older too, aged by loss, stress, and grief. There was more grey in his hair, more lines about his eyes and across his forehead. But he wore the age well, like a bottle of good wine, he only got better with age. 

“Steve would be excellent for leading ground teams,” 

Steve looked up at Natasha’s statement, flushing a little when he realized that he hadn’t been paying attention to anything that was being said. 

“Yeah right.” Clint snorted, derisively, and sat up straight when Natasha shot a glare at him.

“I don’t know what crawled up your backside and died, Barton, but damn well drop it will you?”

“Go drop yourself, Nat.” Clint shot back, meeting her glare without flinching. “Why the hell are you following him?” he cried, gesturing to Steve, “He’s a fucking joke, a fucking traitor. He lied to all of us and he nearly killed Tony.” Natasha’s response to this was as cool as ice, 

“I seem to recall you being perfectly happy with Steve’s lead once upon a time, and as for being a traitor, didn’t you mock Stark about Rhodes’ injury, blame him for everything?”

Clint flushed and clenched his jaw tightly, refusing to back down. 

“If anyone is a traitor or a turncoat, Barton, it is you.” Natasha stated, “You turned from Steve at the first opportunity, placed all the blame on him, when before then you’d been placing it all on Stark, just so you didn’t have to take any responsibility for yourself!”

“That’s enough!” Tony bellowed, slamming his fist into the table, making everyone jump. Wincing he lowered his hand to his lap and massaged the aching appendage. “You leave Clint alone.” He said to Natasha. “What he has done has been resolved. He has taken responsibility for his actions, has apologised to both myself and to Rhodey. Which is a damn sight more than can be said for you.”

Natasha lifted her chin defiantly, “I stand by my actions.”

Bruce chuckled darkly, “How very reassuring.” 

Natasha turned her sharp glare upon him. “I hardly think you of all people should be questioning morality.”

“I have never murdered anyone.” Bruce said, “Not even those who have undoubtedly deserved it.”

“No. You’ve just branded them with the bat symbol, beaten them within an inch of lives, caused massive destruction to property.” Natasha drawled, “Nothing immoral at all.”

“Better than setting a hospital on fire and letting infants burn to death.” Tony murmured, bringing up one of the things Natasha had done in her past. 

“Your bombs have killed enough infants and innocents.” Wanda spat at him, coming to Natasha’s defence, as the older woman fell silent at the mention of the hospital fire. “Look at you Stark,” the Scarlet Witch sneered, “Acting like you’re so special because you have a few new powers, have managed to convince a few people that you are something more than a murderous monster. But you are nothing, Stark. Nothing but an over privileged asshole pretending to be a hero.”

“You take that back!” Peter snarled, making to rise from his seat, but Tony pulled him back, 

“I can handle this,” Tony said, reassuring his over-protective spider-man. 

“Hiding behind children now?” Wanda sneered, disgustedly, “Just when I thought you couldn’t sink any lower.”

“Once could say the same of you, Maximoff.” Tony replied, “But at least I am not pretending to be something I am not. I have not tried to rewrite my own past and pretend that it did not exist. I have admitted to doing wrong and am trying to make amends. That is something you can not claim to be doing.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Your own past, with Hydra.” Tony replied, a mocking smile on his face, “Are we really supposed to believe that a person with telepathic abilities could truly be fooled into believing that an organization is not what it says it is?” 

Wanda’s eyes turned bloody as her anger rose, but before she could lash out, Quill cleared his throat, “I think we’re getting off topic here, fascinating as this is.”

“I agree,” Stephen said, “We need to get back to the matter at hand. Thanos, and I agree that we should split into separate squads, for want of a better term, to counter him, and not just on the field.”

“What do you mean?” Rhodey asked.

Stephen shrugged, “While being battle ready is important, finding the seventh stone is just as vital, perhaps more so. My skills will be best served in doing that and teaching Tony how to use his abilities.”

“My abilities as a sorcerer will be of great use there.” Loki put in. “Providing that you keep your tricks to yourself, conjurer.” 

Stephen smirked at the Trickster, “I thought you were the master of tricks.”

“Get a room you two.” Tony drawled, rolling his eyes, then turned a pleading look on Rhodey, “Do I have to work with them? Really? They make me crazy!”

“You’re crazy anyway, Tin Can.” Clint snorted, and stuck his tongue out as Tony glared at him.

“Fine. As my body guard, you can suffer their insufferable presence along with me.” Tony looked triumphant as Clint opened his mouth to protest, but Rhodey was already nodding his head in agreement, then Friday cut in. 

“Bossman, I have an incoming call from a Hope Van Dyne.”

“Pym’s daughter?” Tony asked, frowning in surprise, “What the hell does she want?” 

“To talk to you, presumably, genius.” Dick snarked

“Go fuck yourself, Dickless.” Tony shot back, rising to his feet, “I’ll take the call in the lab.” He said to Friday, then looked to the others, “Go on without me.”

“Gotcha Bossman.” Friday said.

 

*****

 

After Tony left, the meeting was taken over by Rhodey again, who agreed to Stephen’s proposal to have himself, Loki, and Tony concentrate their energies on finding the seventh stone, with Clint as Tony’s body guard. Though that was more of a joke really, but Rhodey wouldn’t mind having someone watching Tony’s back when neither he or Bruce were around. 

Preparing ground and air forces was the next agenda. 

Obviously only Rhodey, Tony, Vision, Thor, and Sam could fly. Bruce was able to fly too, by use of the Bat Jet, which put him in the air force as well as a valuable ground unit. 

The guardians had their space ship, which was perfect for fighting both in the air, and outside the atmosphere. However, an argument was made for them to go and try to get hold of the reality stone from Nowhere before Thanos got his hands on it. 

Thor, spoke of heading to some mythical place to get a Thanos killing weapon forged, which would require the use of the pod on board the Milano. At the mention of this place being real, Rocket perked up in excitement and offered to fly Thor there, along with Groot. 

“Unless you require my presence in America, I would choose to remain in Wakanda and prepare our defences against this foe.” T’Challa said. “I will do what I can to make these defences global, though perhaps, if this Thanos makes landfall, it would be an idea to have him face us in a place of our own choosing?”

“Fight on our terms, not his.” Sam said, nodding his head, “Good plan. But how?”

“Me.” Vision said. Making everyone look at him. “I have the mind stone, he will be coming for it, which makes me the perfect bait.”

“Viz,” Peter whispered, his eyes huge and lower lip trembling.

“Maybe we don’t use you, just the stone.” Banner offered, “Perhaps we could find a way to remove it?”

“Is that possible?” Bruce asked. Banner shrugged, 

“It wouldn’t be easy, but maybe we could do it. I’d feel more comfortable baiting Thanos with a gem rather than a person.” Vision inclined his head, considering this, 

“The stone is a part of me. But not the whole of me. I am partly Jarvis, partly yourself, Partly Ultron, and partly Tony. Maybe I can survive without the mind stone.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” Wanda said, and flinched at the look of incredulity that Vision shot her.

“You were not so concerned when you threw me through several floors of the compound.”

“I think that maybe Princess Shuri could help with getting that rock out of your head.” Bucky offered, from the screen, “Maybe we can do an exchange, me for Vision?” he said this in a jovial tone that brought grins to several faces, Steve especially,

“We’ll be glad to have you, Buck, I’ve missed you.” He said, and flinched at Bucky’s next sentence,

“It’ll be Tony’s decision, since I’ll be living at his property.” 

“I am sure he will see the benefits of this,” Vision said, “But we will ask before making any decisions.”

“Alright. We’ll put that on hold for the minute.” Rhodey said, “Moving onto the ground units. Bruce, do you mind being relegated to a ground operative, I know you have the jet but you generally fight on the ground.”

“No problem.” Bruce replied. 

“Very well. I would like to team, yourself, Nightwing, Spider-Man, Hulk, and Hawkeye, when he is not being body guard to Tony. As one ground unit.”

“Sweet!” Dick declared. 

“Whose leading this team?” Peter asked, “Bat Man?”

“Who else?” Rhodey replied, glancing to Bruce who nodded once in agreement. 

“I suppose Stark will be leading the air team?” Wanda sneered, 

“No, that will be me.” Rhodey said, sighing tiredly. “Tony will be my second, any problems with that?” He looked to Sam and then to Thor and Vision, all of whom shook their heads. 

“Alright, that leaves you, Rogers, to lead the second ground unit, with Maximoff, Barnes, and Romanoff. You will have to coordinate with Bruce’s team, listen to them, and, if the need arises, and you have to join forces, then Bruce will head the whole team, with yourself as his second. If you prove incapable of following his lead, then you will not only be replaced as second in command, but also as leader of the second unit.”

“What?” Steve cried, 

“Steve should lead.” Wanda protested, “He is a Captain, Wayne is just a playboy like Stark!”

“He’s Bat Man, you deranged slut!” Peter spat at her, “Rogers is just super steroid enhanced dancing monkey!”

“Watch your mouth Parker, or I’ll wash it out with soap!” 

This cam from Tony as he returned the conference room. “Friday got me up to date with what you’ve decided in my absence. I am amenable to an exchange of Vision for Barnes. It can be our first student exchange programme!”

T’Challa snorted, shaking his head, “I will arrange the flights as soon as I can.” He said, “I am sure that my Sister will be happy to maintain contact with you when Vision arrives.”

“Great, thanks for that Simba!” Tony said, flopping back into his seat, “I also have two more warriors for our ground and air forces. Scott Lang in the Ant Man suit, he can join Roger’s team, he’s fought with him before, and Hope Van Dyne in the Wasp suit.”

“Is that what she called about?” Bruce asked, 

“Yahuh.” Tony replied, “Pym’s spitting glass, but she is determined to ally with us.”

“Scott’s a good guy,” Sam said, “He’ll be a great support to us.”

“Hope said they’ll come here tomorrow,” Tony said to Rhodey, “Now, is there anything else to discuss?”

“Fuck no, I’m done.” Rocket declared, hopping down from his chair, 

“I am Groot.” Groot said, following after him. 

“I think that covers everything.” Rhodey said, “A liaison from the UN Accord committee will be coming tomorrow to discuss the finer points over your pardons.” He said to the rogues, “Until then, I would say that is it. Dismissed.”

With a clattering of chairs, and murmurs of conversation everyone rose to their feet, pushing their chairs under the table and making for the door. Tony finished the call with T’Challa, making arrangements for Vision to go to Wakanda and Barnes to come to the Compound, then left to go to the gym with Bruce to do his physio. Loki and Stephen returned to the sanctuary, Dick and Peter headed off to spar, Clint took off for the archery range, Rhodey for his office, Vision to make ready for his trip to Wakanda, Thor and the Guardians left for the Milano to make plans to leave for their destinations, leaving just the Rogues standing alone. 

“Well?” Wanda asked, impatiently, “How long are we putting up with Rhodes, Wayne, and Stark calling the shots?”

Steve shrugged, feeling tired, overwhelmed by all the information he had just had piled on top of him, and worried about the meeting with the liaison the following day. Not to mention Thanos. 

“It doesn’t matter who is in charge.” He said, finally, when the silence stretched, “So long as we defeat Thanos. That is all that matters.”

“We’ll have our work cut out for us.” Natasha said, “And we’re non of us at our best. I think we should go to one of the training rooms and start putting some work in.”

This was a good plan, and there was little else they could do right now, so Steve readily agreed, hoping that at some point he might get the chance to sit down and talk to Tony without anyone else being around.


	26. Chapter 26

The Liaison from the accords committee came to the compound the following morning, shortly after breakfast, and hadn’t that been fun?

Dick and Bruce had cooked a large breakfast for everyone but the rogues. 

The delicious smells of pancakes, waffles, eggs, sausages, bacon, and toast, had drawn everyone down to the kitchen, where Team Iron Man and The Guardians had been sitting around the bar, and scattered through into the common area, with plates loaded with breakfast goodies, included a selection of sliced apples, melon, strawberries, and grapes, as well as several choices of syrups. 

There was a pot of coffee, and jugs of juice and milk to choose from, even a hot chocolate option. 

“Now, now, Toby.” Tony said to the toaster, who was apparently sulking, “While you toast bread really well, we want to eat this toast, not just watch it smoulder and leave burn marks on the counter.” Toby made a popping noise and flipped over, then turned his back on Tony, who groaned, “Oh don’t be like that, here, here!” he said, grabbing a bag of bread, “You can toast this!”  
Reluctantly Toby turned back around, lowering and raising his ejection mechanism timidly, before finely agreeing to toasting and cremating the bread that Tony slipped into his slots.

“Thank God you don’t have an children!” Clint called, “You would cave at the first sight of a pout.”

“Shouldn’t you be outside collecting worms or something? Bird Boy?” 

“Shouldn’t you be oiling yourself up, Tin Man?” 

Steve couldn’t help but to smile in fondness at the playful sniping between Tony and Clint. The two had always acted like that, trading jabs and making smartass comments about each other. They were like two bickering brothers bouncing off each other. Seeing it again brought a warmth to Steve’s heart, along with a pang, as he realized how much he had missed it. 

“Are there anymore eggs left, Friend Wayne?” Thor boomed. He was eating from a tray which contained several plates of food. His appetite being so much larger than a humans’ he needed the extra servings.

“I’m afraid not, but there are a couple of sausages left.” Bruce called back, the corner of his mouth lifting as Toby sent black slices of toast into the air and was given applause by Tony. 

“They will make a fine substitute.” Thor said, rising from his seat and trotting into the kitchen to retrieve the sausages, patting Cathy as he went by, making her gurgle happily.

Everyone looked up sharply when Dick made an “Eeeewww.” Noise.

“What?” Peter protested, 

“Dude, that is gross.” Dick said, 

“No it isn’t. Tony, back up here, be my bro. Peanut Butter and maple syrup isn’t gross is it?” 

“Sorry Parker,” Tony replied stabbing a piece of melon with his fork, “You’re on your own with this one.”

“I am Groot!” 

“Thanks buddy, nice to know someone has taste around here!” Peter said to Groot, 

“Yeah, a Tree!” Dick snickered.

 

Presently Steve was joined in the doorway by Sam, and shortly thereafter by Wanda and Natasha.

“Something smells great.” Sam said, going past Steve and into the kitchen, seeking out food, his search came to halt when he saw the empty bowls and dishes that had contained food prior to Team Iron Man getting hold of them.

“You couldn’t have saved us any?” Natasha asked icily,

“No.” Clint said bluntly. 

“I only cook for people I like.” Dick said, around a mouthful of waffle, “And Bruce only cooks under supervision!”

“You are not to old to be grounded!” Bruce called to him from the kitchen, where he was trying to coax Tony into eating another half of a waffle. The other Billionaire still needed to gain weight. 

“This is childish.” Steve said, with a heavy sigh, “If we’re going to be working together…”

“You getting your own breakfasts has nothing to do with working together, Rogers.” Rhodey said, cutting him off. “Now there are still eggs in the fridge. There is still flour, bread, uncooked bacon, I don’t think there are any sausages left, but there is oatmeal and there are cereals. So, you have plenty of options to choose from.”

“That isn’t the point…” Steve began, but Sam clasped his upper arm, shaking his head, 

“Let it go, it isn’t worth starting a fight.”

“I’m not.” Steve said.

“Yeah, it isn’t Steve who starts fights, it’s Stark!” Wanda snarled, glaring at Tony, who didn’t even look up from where he was playfully trying to duck his head, as Bruce tried to feed him a fork full of waffle. 

“Why don’t you stamp your feet, ball your fists, and get red in the face, when you do that?” Peter asked in a saccharine tone, “Then you’ll be putting your all into your tantrum!”

Wanda let out a wordless snarl, red magic swirling around her hands and filling her eyes, but before she could do anything, a bolt of blue fire shot between her and Peter, hitting the wall and leaving a blackened burn mark in its wake.

Eyes wide with shock, Team Cap all turned to stare at Tony, who’s left hand was still outstretched, blue flames dancing on his fingertips.  
“Try and hurt anyone in my team again, Maximoff, and I can promise you, that there will not be enough left of your body for anyone to find.” 

Natasha straightened and lifted her chin defiantly, “Are you threatening us, Stark?” she asked, a note of challenge in her voice, as if she were daring him to make a move. Tony smiled at her, not his press smile, that full of teeth, not his sultry pout, nor his genuine smile that he reserved for his friends and family. This smile was more like a sneer, it was all sharp edges and spikes that glistened dangerously. 

“It’s not a threat, Romanoff, it’s a caution, and a promise.” He replied, in a tone that would have made a polar bear feel chilly.  
Knowing this could go on and escalate, Steve inserted himself between Tony and his team, holding his hands up in a gesture of peace, “I don’t want to fight,”

“Then don’t start one.” Tony said, cutting him off. He glanced above Steve’s head, to the kitchen clock, “I suggest you eat quickly. Your Liaison will be here at ten to speak with you.”

“Cold cereals it is then.” Sam said, since it was twenty-five past nine already, 

“We need to head over to the Tower,” Tony said, to Bruce, “Jet will have missed us.”

“Damn cat.” Bruce grumbled, good naturedly.

“I need to head into the city too.” Peter said, scraping clean his plate,

“Me too.” Dick said, 

“That’s cool, you can come with us.” Tony told them, “Clint, are you’re my security chief you need to come too.”

“Ooohhh, I thought I was your kept man now, Stark, that I was going to like an idle life in the lap of luxury!” 

Tony smirked at the archer, “Earn you keep or you’ll living an idle life in the lap of a drunken, unwashed, Hobo behind a dumpster!”

“You know, my job sucks,” Clint said to Dick, “My boss is such a bitch!”

Dick snickered, “I know what you mean, my former guardian was a total bitch too!”

“We need to start prepping the Milano.” Quill said, 

“Aye, we need to get underway soon.” Thor agreed, “Rabbit, Tree, and I, will head out as soon as the pod is ready.”

“And we’ll go to Nowhere.” Gamora said, “With any luck, we will beat Thanos there.”

“Aw don’t say that,” Quill protested, “That’s like one of the worst jinxes ever, now we’re screwed!”

 

***

 

Talk of the days plans and playful bantering continued until the end of breakfast, when Team Iron Man began to part, washing their plates in the sink, and leaving them to dry on the rack, with Vision saying that he would take care of the cooking pans. He was going to be in the compound lab with Banner all day, so neither had anywhere to travel to, and Rhodey was going to be in his office. 

Team Cap quickly devoured their cereals, and got themselves ready for the liaison, who was taken to conference room C, by Vision, where she made herself comfortable at the head of the table. Opening her briefcase and getting out several large files, that she passed down the table to Steve, Sam, Wanda, and Natasha. 

“Alright, to begin with, I am Gabrielle Lomas, your official liaison to the accords council. I will be explaining your files in detail and answering any questions you may have, regarding the deal that you have made with the accords.”

“I’m sorry, deal?” Steve said, frowning, “There is no deal, we didn’t sign the accords, we do not believe in them.” If he was expecting MS Lomas to look surprised, he was deeply disappointed, because she just sighed and gave him a pitying look instead. 

“Mr Rogers, your official pardons for your crimes, hinge partly on your signing the accords and adhering to them. I can assure you, that until you have read and signed the documents, your pardons do not come into effect. The US Government has be gracious enough to allow you a forty-eight hour window in which to do this, and temporarily made this compound a diplomatic building, so your presence here will not result in your arrest. However, should any of you step outside the estate, then you will be arrested and if you do not have a valid green card, deported.” She looked at both Natasha and Wanda as she said this last part. 

“All we need to do is sign, and we’re free to go anywhere we want?” Sam asked, 

“Correct.” MS Lomas replied, she opened her mouth to protest, but Sam was already scribbling his name on the document. 

“Sam!” Steve cried, horrified, but Sam was unrepentant. 

“I haven’t seen my Mom in nearly two years, Steve. If all it takes to get to go and see her is signing his paper, then that is what I am going to do.” After checking everything was signed, he stood up from his chair and handed the folder back to MS Lomas. “Can I go?” he asked, “I really want to go and visit my Mom.”

For the first time since she had arrived, MS Lomas softened. “I will contact the council and arrange transportation for you, Sergeant, as soon as we are done here.” Sam closed his eyes and slumped in relief.

“Thank you.” He said, “Thank you, so much.”

“I don’t understand.” Wanda said, “I thought we were getting pardons, and that was it? What is this? Some new kind of trick to get us locked up again?” she glared at MS Lomas menacingly, “Do you work for Stark? Are you one of his people?”

MS Lomas met her gazed coldly. “No.” She replied, “To both questions. As for you pardons. They are complex, and are not the get out of jail free card you might think they are. Once all the documents are signed, you will be safe from arrest, in the USA, we can not guarantee that outside of the US, or countries not allied with the UN. We also need to assure the general populous of their safety, with you back in the country. Which your agreeing to sign these documents will help provide.”

Natasha scoffed, “Are people really that gullible?” 

“No, MS Romanoff, they are not.” MS Lomas sharply reprimanded her, “Which is why, we will not only be making these documents available to see on the Internet, but will also be holding a press conference, which Mr Stark and Mr Wayne have graciously agreed to attend, to answer questions and hopefully put to bed any fears that people have.”

Wanda scoffed, and shoved the documents away from herself, as she slumped back in her seat, staring defiantly at MS Lomas, “This is a publicity stunt for Wayne and Stark, isn’t it? Trying to make themselves look special and heroic in front of the world.”

MS Lomas sighed heavily and placed both palms on the table as she clearly strove for patience. 

“There are more important things going on, right now.” Steve said, in what he believed was a reasonable tone of voice, “We are preparing to fight an invading Alien and stop the end of the world.”

“Which is why the soon this is done, the better, Mr Rogers.” MS Lomas replied, tersely. 

“It’s a waste of time.” Wanda sneered, 

“Then leave.” Lomas snapped, “If you are not interested in this, Miss Maximoff, I will inform the accord and the UN and arrange for you to be deported back to Sokovia today.”

“You can’t do that!” Wanda cried, looking alarmed at the prospect,

“I can and I will, and Mr Rogers, before you start calling her a child, let me remind you that she is in her twenties, and is very far from a child. 

“I have a question, if I may?” Natasha asked, looking up from where she had rapidly read through the documents, “Once this is signed, we can go outside of the compound and estate, wherever we want, so long as it is in the US?”

“Yes.” Lomas confirmed, “Though I urge you not to do so until after the press conference, and even after that, to avoid conflict with anyone outside. Your pardons are only valid if you adhere to the accords, and to the laws of this country and around the world.”

“So no getting into fights, even if someone else starts it.” Sam clarified, “Makes sense. All we have to do is avoid trouble, and keep our heads down.” He shrugged, “We’ll be busy here most of the time anyway.”

“Right.” Natasha agreed, and reached for her pen, scribbling her signature before Steve could protest. 

“Thank you, MS Romanoff,” Lomas said, accepting the documents from her, “Miss Maximoff, Mr Rogers? Do you require more reading time?”

“Just sign them man.” Sam urged, “The sooner this is sorted, the sooner we can focus on Thanos.”

“I know that.” Steve said, “But… after all we’ve been through…”

“Big picture Cap.” Natasha said, “Evil is coming. Barnes is safe, and we can’t fight if we’re under threat of arrest and deportation.”

Steve slumped. He hated this, truly hated it, but he knew there was no choice, he was trapped by this, he had to do it if he wanted to fight, and he needed to fight. There would be time after Thanos to rethink this, and do something then, he reasoned, reaching for his pen and signing his name. 

“Fine.” Wanda spat, doing the same, and shoving the file away as if it burned her. 

“Thank you.” Lomas said, gathering the files. “Well, I’ll let the accords know that this has been done already and that there is no need for the window, and I’ll be in touch about the press conference.” She rose from her seat, “Sergeant Wilson, if you will come with me, we’ll see about getting you taken to your Mothers.”

Sam eagerly rose, and patted Steve on the shoulder as he followed Lomas out of the door. 

“So what now?” Wanda asked,

“Now? We get ready to fight Thanos.” Natasha said, “Make nice with Stark and Wayne for the cameras and do what is needed to be done. Right?” She looked at Wanda who huffed, and then to Steve who nodded stiffly. “Good.” Natasha said, getting up from her chair and leaving Wanda and Steve alone. 

“I hate this!” Wanda exclaimed, 

“I know, I do too.” Steve agreed, “But like Natasha said. We have to look at the bigger picture.”

“I know that, but why isn’t Stark doing the same? Why does he get to be petty and childish?” 

Steve didn’t have an answer for her, for any of this really. All he could do was hope that signing those documents hadn’t been a big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter isn't up to standard. I had a tooth extracted today and am in a lot of pain.


	27. Chapter 27

Compound

 

Scott came to the following day, looking very out of place and unsure of himself.   
Sam was away at his Mother’s. Thor had left with Quill and the guardians, Loki was at the Sanctum with Strange. Spider Man was at school, Nightwing was back in Gotham, Batman was either there or in New York with Tony. Rhodey was locked in meetings, Vision was with Banner in one of the labs, Clint was with Tony in New York, which left just Natasha, Steve, and Wanda to greet Scott when he came in. 

“We heard you were coming back.” Natasha said, holding out a hand for Scott to shake, while Wanda scowled contemptuously at Ant Man, having not forgotten his abandoning them in Wakanda after learning about Tony being put into a coma. “I’m Natasha. We met briefly at the airport a few years ago.”

“Yeah.” Scott said, giving her a smile and looked at Steve and Wanda while shifting uncomfortably.

“So uh, when she heard about what’s happening with this psycho alien, Hope insisted that we help. Told Hank straight that she was going with the wasp suit whether he liked it or not.” Scott grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, “Hank might be an ornery bastard, but Hope’s got him wrapped around her little finger, and once she has her heart set on something there is no stopping her.”

“Sound’s like a hell of a woman,” Steve said, likening her to Peggy. “And she got you the Ant Man suit back.”

“Actually, she didn’t.” Scott said, “Hank insisted that if she was going to be going into danger that someone be there to watch her back. He was going to use the suit himself until she convinced him that at his age he was far to old to do such a thing, and so they compromised and, well, here I am.”

It wasn’t exactly a ringing endorsement for Scott’s abilities, but at least he was back in the field and would helping out, and at present any extra hands were going to be welcomed. 

“So where is she?” Steve asked, looking around for Hope Van Dyne. 

“If you mean Hope, then she’s in New York, at Stark Tower, meeting with Mr Stark.” Scott replied, shoving his hands into his pockets since he didn’t really seem to know what to do with them. “Her exact words were, “You go and play with the other children, Scott. While I talk with the adults” He offered Steve a lob-sided half smile, “I better warn you, she isn’t your biggest fan.”

Steve sighed, “Not many people are these days.” He admitted. Then smiled, “But you’re here, we should show you around this place, you are going to love it.”

“You mean the parts we can see.” Wanda spat grumpily and folded her arms over her chest, scowling at Scott, “Why are we welcoming him? He betrayed us, remember?” 

Natasha muttered something under her breath in Russian and rolled her eyes heavenward. 

“Wanda…” Steve began, 

“No!” Wanda shrieked, “I am getting sick of this. Sick of everyone pandering to Tony Fucking Stark. Acting as if he is the damn Messiah or something, when he is nothing but a murderer!” She turned her accusing eyes on Natasha who met the gaze calmly even as Wanda all but screamed at her, “You never liked Stark!” She cried, “You wrote that report, Iron Man yes, Tony Stark not recommended. You said he was dangerous, that he couldn’t be trusted, and now you act as if he is someone worthy of your respect? And you!” She whirled on Steve, who actually took a step back from her as her fury was levelled on him. “You saw what he was capable of in Siberia. Saw him nearly murder your friend, why would you ever want to trust him after that? He tore the avengers apart, his accords tore us apart!”

“They were never His accords.” Scott corrected, cutting in Wanda’s diatribe. “They were created by the United Nations and the late King T’Chaka, after the deaths in Nigeria. You know, those people You killed.” 

Red flashed in Wanda’s eyes, “That was an accident.” She snarled, “I didn’t mean to kill them.” 

“How about all those people you killed when you were working for Hydra?” Scott countered, “Did you mean to kill them?”   
Wanda looked about ready to lash out with her magic so Steve intervened, putting himself between her and Scott before she could do something she might regret. 

“That’s enough.” He said, addressing them both. “Now mistakes have been made, on both sides. But what is important now is that we all work together to fight Thanos.”

“That will be a lot easier without Stark.” Wanda sneered and Natasha scoffed. 

“Tony Stark maybe our best chance at defeating Thanos.” She said to Wanda, “He is the the most important person on this team, and you had better get used to it.” Looking at Steve she sighed, “I’m going for a swim, don’t disturb me unless there is an emergency.”

As Natasha sauntered off to take a swim, Steve looked beseechingly at Wanda, “I know things are difficult,” He said, trying to appeal to her, “But you know that what happened between Tony and I is complicated, and my leaving him in Siberia was wrong, hurting him like that was wrong.”

“No it wasn’t, he deserved it!”

“No one deserved that!” Scott cried, “Jesus, he was beaten almost to death. Spent over a year in a coma!”

“He killed my parents and my Brother!”

“And how many parents and brothers died when you set The Hulk loose in Johannesburg? Or when you were working with Ultron and Hydra?” Scott yelled, “Stark might not be a saint, but at least he doesn’t try and paint himself as an innocent victim of circumstance, or play act at being a child. He’s owns up to what he’s done and tries to make amends. That is something worthy of respect, because at the end of the day, we’re all fuck ups, we’ve all done shit we’re not proud of, the only difference is that Stark isn’t allowed to forget his part because he’d famous, it keeps getting dredged up, where we can all walk away and move on.”

Wanda was red in the face by now, and looked almost ready to burst a blood vessel. “It isn’t the same!” She screamed, “He is a monster, he doesn’t deserve the Stone, he doesn’t deserve any of this!”

“Wanda that’s enough!” Steve shouted pushing Wanda back a few steps, not enough to hurt her, but enough to shake her and startle her into calming down. “You’re getting yourself upset over nothing.” He said to her. “Go to your room and calm down.”

“Go to my room? I am not a fucking child!” 

“You act like one.” Scott sneered, apparently unable to keep from making snarky comments, 

“Just go and calm down.” Steve instructed her. For moment he wondered if Wanda would use her magic on him she looked so enraged, but after a second she backed down, letting out a frustrated scream and spun around, storming off to her bedroom, slamming doors behind her as she went. 

“So.” Scott said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that fell, “Got any beer?”

 

***

 

Stark Tower

 

Tony’s office was rarely used since he spent most of his time in his lab. But for meetings like the one he was conducting with Hope, it was very useful. 

“I thought it best that we speak without Scott present.” Hope said, as she took a seat, smoothing her smart pencil skirt down, “He is contrite about his actions during the “Civil War” but his mouth can run away with him, and he is not the best person for handling negotiations and such, if you know what I mean.”

Tony smiled slightly. “I think so.” He said, “So, I gather that you and Scott want to join the team to help us fight Thanos?”

“Yes.” Hope said, “I’m not sure how much help we’ll be, but I want to do whatever I can. After all, this is my world too. If it is destroyed then I die, as do the people I care about.” She sighed and leaned forward, not enough that it gave Tony a view inside her shirt, but enough that she was leaning closer to him. 

“If you can’t work with Scott, I will understand. Having Ant Man backing me up was my Father’s idea. I was happy to come alone, and will be happy to be on this team without him…” Tony held up a hand to stop her, 

“I have not problems working with Scott Lang.” He said, “And considering what we’re facing, we all need to put finer feelings aside and focus on the real issue, which is fighting Thanos.” He gave Hope a smile, “Now. We’ve been discussing splitting the team in units to work on our various strengths. We have our magic team,” He rolled his eyes, “Don’t even go there, it’s lead by a very strange man indeed! We have our areal team, myself, War Machine, Falcon, Thor, when he returns, Batman has a jet, Vision, but he might be out of commission, we don’t know yet, and I was hoping that you would join this division as I believe the Wasp suit can fly.”

Hope smiled and nodded, “Sounds fine to me, and Scott?”

“He’ll be on the ground unit, comprised of Winter Soldier, when he gets here, Captain America,” Tony snickered at Hope’s grunt at the mention of Steve. “Black Widow, Spider Man, and Nightwing.” 

“And what is the plan for dealing with Thanos?” Hope asked, crossing her legs and leaning back in her seat, “You do have a plan I assume?” Tony shifted uncomfortably, 

“It’s complicated,” He said, “We need to… find something that was thought to be a myth, it may have the power to stop Thanos from succeeding.”

“And this thing is?” 

“The seventh infinity stone.” 

 

Compound.

 

Loki and Stephen were still locked up in the Sanctum chasing down ideas and theories on the Stone of Unity. No word had come from the Guardians of Thor, and Vision was prepared to leave as T’Challa arrived with Bucky. 

 

Bucky had not been to the compound before, he had only been to New York the once since escaping Hydra, with T’Challa when he was being acquitted, and had gone to the hospital to see Tony when he'd still been in a coma. 

So seeing the compound, hearing the AI was amazing to him. He’d been in Wakanda, the tech capitol of the world, but he’d kept mostly to the outskirts of the main city, sticking to the rural areas and to things he understood, not really indulging in the high tech that Wakanda had available. 

“This is incredible.” He said, as FRIDAY greeted them. 

“Indeed,” T’Challa agreed, “Even in Wakanda we do not have such expressive AI’s.”

“Nice to know that I can at least out do you in one thing.” Both men turned and were greeted by Tony, who grinned at them, “Sergeant, Your Majesty. Welcome to the Compound. I wish it was under better circumstances.”

“Likewise Mr Stark.” T’Challa said, straightening up, as the Rogues appeared, Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, and Peter Parker all moving to flank Tony, and Clint rising from the couch where he’d been playing video games with Vision, and losing, which had been amusing Banner and Rhodey to no end. 

“Buck!” Steve greeted, hurrying forward, his arms spread wide. A little less enthusiastically Bucky hugged him back, “God, it is so good to see you!” 

“You too, punk.” Bucky said, his gaze shifting to Tony. “I hope it’s okay that I’m here…”

“It’s fine.” Tony said, “Mi casa et su casa, as they say in Spain. Make yourself at home, get a beer, put your feet up, kick Clint’s arse at Mario kart!”

“Hey!” Clint protested, 

“Get third degree burns off the demented toaster!” Peter grumbled holding up a very sore looking hand. Tony rolled his eyes, 

“Toby isn’t demented, he’s just a little temperamental. You need to be more gentle in your interaction with him.”

“Third degree burns, third degree I swear!”

“They are nothing more than surface wounds, you’ll live.” Tony dismissively said and looked to T’Challa, “Teenagers, what can you do?” As Peter balked, T’Challa snorted, 

“I know the feeling, my sister is close to Mr Parker’s age and equally as… energetic.”

Bucky snickered, “More like she gives him shit over everything and is so smart she can dance rings around everyone!” T’Challa sighed heavily but did not correct Bucky. 

“Sounds like someone I want to meet.” Tony said, looking gleeful. “Viz, make sure you give her my private e-mail while you’re there and we can do science.” Somehow Tony managed to make science sound dirty. 

“Tony.” Banner gently scolded, 

“You are married, remember?” Natasha sighed, 

“Hell, with what my arse feels like this morning, I’m not likely to forget!” 

“TONY!” Getting yelled at for being inappropriate by so many people at once was definitely a new record and Tony couldn’t help but feel very proud of himself. 

Clearing his throat Bruce stepped forward, “Will you stay for the night, your Majesty?” He asked, T’Challa, I know you need to get back, but surely one night won’t hurt.”

T’Challa nodded, “I’d be delighted.”

Smiling like he had won a prize Steve wrapped an arm about Bucky’s shoulders, “C’mon, lets get you settled in.” He said, leading Bucky into the compound, “You’re going to love this place, there is so much I have to show you…”

Tapping Peter on the shoulder Dick cleared his throat, “How about I teach you how to use a bow and arrow?” 

“Uh, hello?” Clint protested, “If anyone’s teaching Spider Brat how to shoot it’s gonna be me!”

“Why should I learn that?” Peter asked, “I web people, it’s kind of my thing.”

“We are all going to learn to use multiple weapons and fighting styles, Pete.” Tony said to the boy, “All of us, learning archery will be a good skill, I’m going to teach you firearms, and Bruce will be teaching you fighting disciplines.”

“While Strange and Loki are teaching you magic.” Peter said, grinning at Tony’s groan, “Okay then, lets go shooting.”

With Clint and Dick still arguing over who would be the one doing the teaching, the three of them heading for the archery range, leaving Bruce and Tony to settle T’Challa in, with Rhodey joining him, apologising for being late, having been on the phone with the new Secretary for Defence, whom apparently liked to talk a lot. 

Natasha gave Vision and small smile and followed after Clint, Dick, and Peter. She may not be an archer, but she enjoyed knife throwing, and that was a skill she could impart on the boy. 

Sam was still with his Mother, and wouldn’t be returning till the following day, Hope and Scott would be arriving properly then too, which left just Wanda alone, as Banner and Vision headed for the Lab to file their research thus far on the Mind Stone and Vision’s body structure for Shuri to use when he got to Wakanda. 

Balling her fists Wanda stalked over to the lounge area and glared at the TV screen, where the Mario kart game was paused, letting out a frustrated scream she let loose a blast of power, shattering the TV and exploding the Blu-ray player. 

“Stark!” She hissed, running her hands over her face and up into her air, “This is all Stark. He’s taking everyone from me again.” She fisted her hair and pulled on it, making her scalp sting, “He has to be eliminated.” She whispered. “I have to eliminate him. Then the Stone of Unity can be mine.”


	28. Chapter 28

Sam returned to the compound the day after Bucky arrived, his return coinciding with Hope’s arrival at the compound to begin training with the team. 

While he had been happy to see his Mother, it had been a tense reunion. She had berated him for all the worry he’d put her through, for blindly following Steve Rogers without stopping to think for himself and consider that the world did not start and stop with Captain America. 

“I thought you had more sense than that, Samuel. I thought you were better than that.” 

Her disappointment had hurt far worse than her anger. Oh she was angry at him, that was clear, but he would rather have her anger, have her take him over her knee and give him a good old fashioned spanking than have to see her disappointment in him. 

That made him feel like a four year old boy being scolded for stealing sweets from the corner shop with his friends. 

He felt horribly ashamed of himself, of what he had done to her, what his actions had done. She was older than he remembered, the last two years had not been kind to her. Her health was failing, she struggled getting up from chairs now, her knees and hips paining her. She also needed a stick to help her walk. 

Sam was loathe to think of how she’d been struggling with doing her shopping and taking care of herself in his absence, how when she’d had the flu last winter, it had been her neighbours youngest, who was not yet gone off to college, that had gotten her groceries and checked on her every day. 

Sam hadn’t even known that she’d been ill. She could have had a heart attack, stroke, could have even died and he wouldn’t have known it. 

He had just enough self-respect left not to cry in front of her, but it had been a very near thing and he spent his time with her trying desperately to make up for his mistakes, feeling as if he would never do so. 

It was only because the Universe was in jeopardy that he returned to the compound. Had the situation been less dire he would have resigned from the Avengers and stayed with his Mother. Found himself some employment in DC and spent the rest of his time caring for her. 

 

He entered the front door of the compound and stopped dead, his holdall hanging from his shoulder as he watched Stark playing with a large black cat. 

Stark had a ball of string which he was teasing the cat with, trailing the string along the floor for the cat to follow, which it did, at great speed and pounced on the string, biting it and clawing it until Stark tugged it free again and repeated the process, even throwing the ball up to Spider-Man, who was hanging upside down from the ceiling, to dangle the string over the cat, making it jump up to get its prize. 

“Don’t worry it is a real cat, not a shape-shifting mutant.” 

Sam just about leaped out of his skin and turned to glare at Bruce Wayne AKA Batman, who had snuck up behind him silent as a grave. 

The Billionaire was clad in his Kevlar and cape, his cowl pushed back so his face was revealed. He was smirking at Sam, obviously pleased that he’d made him jump. But before Sam could say anything, the doors leading from the bedrooms opened and several Avengers came in, with a woman that Sam didn’t recognize for a moment, then he clocked her. Hope Van Dyne. Hank Pym’s somewhat estranged daughter. 

“Hey, Bird-boy, finally flown the nest and come back to join us!” Clint called with a broad grin on his face, “You’re just in time. We’re going to be starting training today.” He shot Tony a dirty look, “Except for Stark. He’s gonna be sitting on his idle ass playing with his pussy while we’re slogging our guts out!” He winced as Hope slapped him upside the head, “I meant the cat not the other thing!” He protested, which earned him no quarter as Tony threw the ball of string at his head, which he caught before it could hit him, but was not prepared for the cat leaping onto him, claws digging into his chest and shoulders as he went for his prize!

“Goddamnit, this is why I prefer dogs!” Clint snarked, throwing the string away and yelping as the cat leaped off him, taking half his skin with him in his claws! He levelled a glare at Tony who was doubled over laughing, “I’m suing, industrial injury!” 

“Oh yeah, I can really see the courts awarding you compensation for a few cat claws.” Peter snickered, swinging down from the ceiling, “And it’s still not as bad as what Jet did to Rogers.” 

Both Clint and Scott winced at the memory, making Sam frown, “What did the cat do?” he asked, 

“Kind of what he just did to Clint,” Scott said, “Only it wasn’t his chest that he leaped on. It was his thighs as Jet wanted to get up onto the table to get hold of the bacon that Steve was eating, only Steve was in pyjama bottoms as it was breakfast and Jet slipped and reached out to grab onto the closest thing he could to support himself…. Namely Steve’s crotch!”

Sam felt the blood drain from his face at the thought of a cat’s claws sinking into his own crotch, and wondered if he could get Kevlar underwear. 

“You’d have thought someone was being murdered he screamed so much!” Bruce snorted, making his way over to Tony, just as a portal opened and Stephen Strange sauntered into the compound, sighing when the Cloak unwrapped itself from his shoulders and went to play with the cat.

“Is everyone here?” He asked, looking around with a frown. 

“We are now.” Steve said, coming into the common area with Natasha and a decidedly sulky looking Wanda. Bucky was a little way behind them, and Dick stuck his head up from the sofa where he’d apparently been reading a comic and ignoring everything. 

“Indeed we are.” Rhodey agreed, coming in from his office. “Welcome back Sam. I’m sorry you don’t have much time to settle in, but we need to get a start on the training.” 

Sam shrugged, he was ex-military and very used to getting ready on the fly. “Gimme ten minutes and I’ll be good to go.” 

 

“Alright then.” Rhodey said, as Sam went to stow his luggage and change into his gear, “We’re going to start off in our individual teams. Air force, ground unit, and magic team. Then to finish up, we will be working together against a simulation that Tony and Bruce have created for us.”

“So while Stark, and Strangeness are sitting in lotus position singing comebya, and smoking questionable substances, the rest of us will be slogging our guts out.” Clint said, “I knew I should have leaned how to do card tricks, then I could get out of doing the actual work!”

“It’s Strange.” Stephen growled, stiffening when Tony patted his shoulder, 

“He knows you are, precious. Now lets go and get our chanting on while the rest of the children play. I’ve even got Sabrina cued up on Netflix!” 

“I swear to God Stark, if it weren’t for the fact that the Universe’s survival might hinge on you, I would strangle you with my bare hands!” Stephen grumbled, pretending not to notice the fact that the Cloak was laying full length and hovering mid-air with the cat curled up in its centre. Some things were just too painful to witness. 

“I should be on the magic team.” This naturally came from Wanda, resulting in a groan from Dick and an exaggerated sigh from Peter, both of whom were not looking forward to dealing with her during training. They were both on the Ground Unit and would have to training along side her, with Natasha, Bucky, Steve, Scott, and Bruce. 

Rhodey would be training with Sam, and Hope, while Tony and Stephen worked on Tony’s powers. 

“Wanda,” Steve said, in a voice that sounded on the verge of complete exasperation, “We have already been through this. Stephen and Tony need to concentrate on developing Tony’s abilities, they cannot do that with you present, which is why you are on our team today.”

“But I am a witch!” Wanda persisted, actually stamping her foot. 

“No, you are not.” Stephen said, with cold dispassion. “Witches, true Witches are either born to the craft or they take years studying and training to learn. You are a mutant, your powers were granted by the Mind Stone. They were not earned or naturally developed. Calling yourself a Witch is an insult to the True Witches.” 

Stephen said this in such a way that it could not be argued with. He was insulting Wanda, but he was only stating fact and said it a way that it could not even be considering particularly rude or cruel, just cold, hard fact. 

Wanda turned her glare on Tony, “Why do you always have to get your way?” She snarled, before whirling on her heel and storming back the way she had come, slamming the door behind her. 

“Okay,” Dick said, drawing out the word. “Now that we are done with the temper tantrum, can we go and get on with training?” 

 

***** 

 

Training went about as well as could be expected for the first time out. 

Rhodey took Sam and Hope up above the compound, starting them off with some basic dives and loops as warm ups, then putting them through their paces a bit more with some low level blasts of his repulsors that they had to dodge. 

The only time that there was really an issue was when he ordered them to work together to take him down. 

Hope was still learning how to control her suit and all of it and her own capabilities, while Sam was hesitant to fight Rhodey, certainly to tackle him mid-air. Memories of Leipzig were fresh in his mind and he found himself holding back out of fear of hurting the Colonel even more. 

“Alright.” Rhodey said once they were back on the ground. “You both need to work on your confidence in the suits and yourselves. Hope, I think practice will build that for you. Train in simulators and just take the suit for a spin in the air to get a better feel for it and what it can do.” He advised her, “It is not that dissimilar to War Machine and Iron Man. You need to become as one with the suit, so it becomes an extension of your own body rather than a tool your are working with.” 

“Gotcha Colonel.” Hope agreed readily. 

“Sam, I think I can guess what the issue is with your confidence.” Rhodey said, an understanding look on his face as he regarded the other man, “Is this something you can work on yourself, or would you like to see a councillor?” 

Sam bit his bottom lip, thinking about it for a moment. “I think a Councillor would be best.” He admitted. It was unlikely he would get through his guilt about Rhodey’s injury by himself, and he needed to get his confidence back if he was going to be useful in the fight against Thanos. Working with a therapist would be the best way to achieve that. 

“Alright, I’ll get that set up for you.” Rhodey said, “Do you feel able to continue with the group session or would you like to sit out?” 

“I’ll continue,” Sam said, “Any idea or what the simulation will be?” Rhodey shook his head, 

“But Tony was gleeful, so I suspect it’ll be brilliant and absurd at the same time. 

 

Training for the ground team went less well. Bruce split the team into two and had them battling against each other with the goal of successfully retrieving the sand bag, which was representing a hostage and getting them to safety. 

Himself, Dick, Peter, and Clint were playing “The bad guys” guarding the hostage, while the others had to take them down and rescue the hostage. 

Steve played on a strategy of pitting his and Bucky’s strength against Bruce, believing him to be the main target for them to take down, while ordering Natasha to take out Dick, Peter, and Clint, while Scott rescued the Sandbag hostage. 

While Natasha could anticipate Clint, she had no experience of fighting Dick, who not only excelled at archery but also at acrobatics and being more than fifteen years younger than her, could move a damn sight faster and with far better flexibility. Peter’s reflexes were impossible for her to keep up with, not to mention the webbing that pinned her feet to the ground and resulted in her having a dummy arrow shot in her by Clint. 

Scott managed to evade the three and get to the sand bag. It was only when he lifted it up that trouble struck. Clint and Dick charged him, ripping the sand bag off him and sprinted away while Peter covered him in webbing, pinning him to the ground in miniature form, the dam stuff even stretched with him when he grew back to normal size and he wasn’t even surprized when an arrow hit his suit. 

Steve had grossly underestimated Batman. Bruce was used to fighting things and people stronger than himself and had learned to compensate with speed and agility. The blows he didn’t dodge he made sure hit his Kevlar so that took the impact rather than himself, the ones he dodge he more often than not had Steve and Bucky hitting each other as he ducked out of range. He decided to let Steve think he’d gotten the upper hand, letting the super soldier get him in an arm lock with Bucky advancing and the second Bucky aimed a punch with his metal hand he ducked, bending forward so the blow hit Steve’s upper back as Bruce flipped him over, his legs crashing into Bucky’s shoulders bringing them both to the ground. 

“And now the two of you are dead.” He said, standing over them a smug smirk on his lips, “And the hostage is dead. Not a very good run, wouldn’t you agree?” 

“I would. But then I always try to agree with you, Babe.” Tony said, sauntering into the training ground with Stephen, he looked flushed and excited, apparently the magic training had gone better than the ground force training. 

“Is everyone ready to face the simulation?” Rhodey asked, raising an eyebrow at the state of Natasha and Scott who were having to unpick webbing from themselves, along with dummy arrows.

“I doubt I could be anymore humiliated than I already am.” Bucky grumbled rubbing his shoulders, “Next time Punk, let Bug-boy come up with the plan!” 

“Its Ant Man, Asshole.” Scott grumbled, 

“Whatever, Beatle-boy!” 

 

*****

 

A worryingly gleeful Tony lead the teams into the simulation room that he and Bruce had set up and had FRIDAY start the simulation. 

A muggy and dark rain forest sprang up about the team, heavy undergrowth rising about them and trees towering overhead, almost blocking out the sky that the was created by the simulation. 

Animal noises began to be heard along with Prehistoric roars and an all too familiar theme tune. 

“Really Tony?” Rhodey sighed, exasperated, he looked to Bruce, “You let him do this?” 

Bruce shrugged, “He was very persuasive.” Tony smirked and stuck his tongue out at Rhodey wriggling it suggestively. 

“Jurassic Park, really, Stark?” Natasha sighed, rolling her eyes. 

“Yep.” Tony said, “We’ll have T-Rex to deal with, I’ve gone with the academic assumption that T-Rex’s vision was based on movement, but to make it more interesting I figure that it’s sense of smell would be greatly heightened to compensate for poor eyesight, so, don’t think that just freezing up will work when dealing with him. There are also Velociraptors, Pterodactyls, a couple of bad tempered triceratops, a Dilophosaurus lurking around, and a surprise at the end.” 

“What surprise?” Clint asked, having a very bad feeling about this. 

“if I tell you it won’t be a surprise, will it?” Tony said, just before a deafening roar erupted in the distance. “Sounds like Rexy’s hungry!” 

“Great.” Scott drawled, “Just what I wanted to do today, be eaten by a dinosaur.” 

“This is gonna be so cool!” Peter squealed, “It’ll be like being in the movies!” 

“Yeah, but you best be careful, the dork usually gets eaten first.” Dick teased him, dodging the swipe Peter took at his head. 

“You’d better suit up then.” Steve said, noting Tony’s lack of a suit, the Billionaire smirked and closed his eyes, concentrating, and slowly but surely armour began to appear over his body in the form of the iron man suit. 

“Holy Shit!” Scott whispered, 

“Fuck man!” Sam said in awe, 

“How long have you been able to do that?” Rhodey asked very impressed. 

“It’s what we worked on today.” Tony said, giving Stephen a grin. A shrill screech pierced the air along with an unmistakable Raptor call. 

“Avengers Assemble.” Rhodey ordered, as the ground shook as something heavy approached, “Tones, just so you know, if I get eaten today, I’m coming back to haunt your ass!”

“Oh Rhodeybear, I knew you loved my Ass!”

“Goddamnit why do you always have to make it weird!” 

“May I join in?” Everyone paused and turned to see Wanda suited up, standing behind them. “I’d like to join in.” She said, looking contrite and hopeful. 

“Sure Wanda, fall in,” Steve immediately said with a smile, Rhodey opened his mouth to protest but a deafening roar and a T-Rex foot crushing a tree in front of them cut him off and the battle began.


	29. Chapter 29

“These things can’t actually hurt us, right, Right?” Scott looked to Tony and the others with large worried eyes, his fears not alleviated by the maniac grin on Tony’s face. 

“So… T-Rex, we’re doing what now?” Clint asked, 

“Besides kissing our asses goodbye?” Peter replied, 

“Alright everyone.” Rhodey said, “Air units front and centre.” Tony, Sam, and Hope moved, flanking the Colonel. “Right, Sam, Hope, you two are going to provide distraction, don’t get to close but make sure he see’s you. Tony, you and me, are going to shoot from the air, go for the eyes, and the roof of the mouth. Dick, Clint, Peter, get in the tree’s, stay out of sight, shoot from there. The rest of you, scatter, stay out of sight, if you’ve got long range weapons use them, but otherwise do not engage.”

“And keep out of biting reach.” Dick drawled, jumping up and snagging out of a branch, scrambling up into the tree tops, 

“That hardly needs saying.” Clint muttered following his example, Peter skittered away into the trees, and before anyone could even ask him to do so he was webbing the area, creating a sticky net that they could try and drive the T-Rex into. 

“Nice.” Dick praised as he readied his bow, 

“I aim to please!” Peter chirruped, hanging upside down from a branch, only to nearly jump out of his skin when the T-Rex roared, he bolted back into the safety of the tree’s making Clint snicker at his retreating form. 

“Alright everyone, move!” Rhodey said and blasted off, followed by Tony, Sam, and Hope, just as the T-Rex burst through the trees, jaws spread wide in a deafening roar. 

“Oh, holy Jesus!” Scott cried and before anyone could say anything, he had shrunk down to ant size, making him too small for the T-Rex to spot him. 

The T-Rex bellowed and charged, running face first into Peter’s webbing, which stuck to his face and slowed him down a little, but he was too huge to be stopped by it for very long. However, it did give those on the ground the chance to run for cover, and for Clint and Dick fired arrows at the Rex’s head, several Clint’s exploding, which hurt the Rex and enraged him all the more. 

“You guy’s cover me I’m going in.” Tony called to Hope and Sam, swooping towards the Rex. 

“Ready bird boy?” Hope asked, 

“Right behind you bug girl!” Sam shot back. The two of them flew in front of the T-Rex’s face, far enough away so as not to get eaten, but close enough to attract his attention, giving Tony the chance to deliver several nasty blows to it’s back and head. Roar in pain the Rex reared and swiped at the air with its feeble front legs, spinning around, its huge tail slammed into the tree Clint with in, knocking him from his perch. The archer yelled out in alarm, catching himself on the branched, but dangling at a very convenient biting height. 

“Fucking help!” He yelled, his face paling when the Rex’s gaze fell on him, “I get eaten I’m fucking haunting everyone!” 

“Hold on Hawkeye, we gotcha” Sam called, swooping in and snagging Clint from the branch just before the Rex could make the bit, they weren’t out of the woods though, Rex followed after them, roaring as he went, making the ground tremble with every move. 

“Flap your wings faster!” Clint shrieked, seeing glistening teeth coming far too close for comfort, 

“Hold on!” Sam cried pushing for maximum. He could feel the Rex’s acrid breath on his back and closed his eyes bracing himself for immense pain, only it never came, as suddenly another bellow came from his left, attracting the Rex’s attention and when Sam looked, he saw a second T-Rex in the clearing, charging at the one that’d been keen on snacking on them. 

“Two T-Rex’s?” He asked, “I thought Stark said one.”

“I did!” Tony’s indignant voice came over the come. 

“A simple illusion, but quite effective.” Stephen’s smug voice came over the coms and Tony showed his maturity by blowing a raspberry, 

“Copy cat!” 

“Colonel, Barnes and I have an idea.” Bruce said, 

“I’m all ears Batman.”

“If we can get it on its back we have a better chance at defeating it. Peter, we need you to move fast, tangle the legs in web and then get the hell out of there. Then myself, Rogers, Barnes, and Romanoff will move in. Hope, provide some distraction from the air, then Stephen and Maximoff will use magic to flip him on his back, then Tony, you and Rhodey take him out.” 

“I can provide a few shots too.” Dick offered,

“Do it but keep out of the way.” Bruce agreed. 

“Alright everyone, engage.” Rhodey ordered. 

 

Peter moved with almost blinding speed, webbing himself around the Rex’s legs while the illusion confused the beast and Hope attracted attention from a fairly safe distance, Sam joining in with Clint on his back. Once the legs were bound, Peter high tailed it back into the trees leaving the others to move in while Dick fired arrow after arrow at the beast. 

Steve and Bucky ran for the left leg while Bruce and Natasha ran for the right. They all made sure to keep out of biting range, Natashed using her bites on the beast and Bucky his metal arm, while Steve used his shield and Bruce stabbed baterangs into the beast, paining it and making it stumble, banging into trees and staggering about. 

“Now.” Stephen said, stepping forward with Maximoff. Together they both used magic, hitting the Rex in the chest, forcing it back, but it wouldn’t fall, not until Scott suddenly appeared, enlarging himself to fifteen feet and beating the Rex around the face and in the gut, dodging the snapping jaws and grabbed the tail, yanking it out from under the Rex and slamming it down into its back. 

“Now!” He yelled, shrinking down to ant size and running before he could get eaten. Tony and Rhodey wasted no time, swooping in and repulsoring the Rex until only its smoking carcass remained. 

 

“Whoo hoo!” Peter yelled swinging down from the trees “So fucking awesome!” He was still in his celebration dance when he was hit in the face by black goo which covered his mask, “Oh Gross!” 

A chirping sound came from the bushes along with a hissing, “Dilophosaurus.” Stephen said with a grimace, “You are now blind and paralysed.” 

“Oh come on!” Peter protested, “Mr Stark!!!!” He whined, sounding like a four year old. 

“Sorry kid, think of this as a lesson to never let your guard down.” Tony replied, Peter pouted, 

“At least I didn’t get eaten.” He muttered, making his way out of the training room to go and watch the others while they fought. 

 

The Avengers gathered on the ground forming a back to back circle, jumping as the rain forest moved as something large shoved its way through the trees. 

“Okay, Tony, how many of these Dilo… whatever, did you make?” Steve asked and just brought his shield up in time as black goo was aimed at his face, 

“Just the one.” Tony said, “I figured that’d be enough, with the bad-tempered triceratops.” He’d barely finished speaking when the two appeared, snarling angrily and charged at the Avengers, the bone horns aimed to spear them. 

“Crazy bastard!” Sam cried heading for the sky, Hope along with him, Clint went for the trees along with Bruce and Dick, the others scattering to try and stay out of the Triceratops reach, forgetting about the Dilophosaurus for a moment, a mistake on Natasha’s part as she got a face full of goo and swore colourfully in Russian. 

“We need to get organized.” Steve called, “Lets try and corral these things.” 

“Corral? They ain’t horses man.” Scott cried, becoming human size and not only get a load of black goo over himself, he was leapt on by the Dilophosaurus and bitten into, yelping as sharp static shots ran through him. “The hell am I ever fighting dinosaurs with you guys!” He grumbled, heading for the side lines with Natasha, who was still pulling goo out of her hair. 

“We need to take out that dildo phosphorous thing!” Bucky yelled as goo narrowly missed him and The Cloak saved Stephen from being stampeded by one of the Triceratops. 

“Dildo phosphorous!” Clint snickered, firing an exploding arrow at the ground, near the second triceratops, the explosion startled the creature making it stagger into a tree and jam it’s horn for a few moments. 

“Bucky’s right, we need eyes on the… thing.” Steve said, flushing at the thought of calling it a dildo, a spitting dildo? That was just wrong. 

“Gotcha Capsicle, we’re your eyes in the sky.” Tony called and Steve smiled at the moniker he hadn’t heard in so long. “Rhodey, go for Infarred, the jungle’s too thick to see clearly.” 

“On it.” 

“Lets turn these two against each other.” Bruce said, “Corralling them is good, lets drive them into each other. They can do more damage than we can.” 

“Good plan.” Dick called, his head popping out from the tree only to get splattered with goo. “Oh come on!” 

“Sorry Dick, looks like your screwed too.” Tony called, blasting the jungle in the direction the goo had come from. “I’ve got it, ten o’clock.” 

“I see it.” Rhodey called, together they moved in, blasting the Dilophosaurus until there was nothing left of the beast. Meanwhile Steve, Bruce, and Bucky distracted and engaged one of the Triceratops while Sam, Hope, Stephen, and Wanda got the other attention, all of them holding their ground until the last moment, then they moved, Sam lifting Wanda, while the Cloak took Stephen, Hope grabbed Bruce, and Bucky and Steve leaped into the trees as they Triceratops rammed into each other with Clint raining arrows down into them until they fell still. 

“Oh yeah, that’s four down and whoa!” Sam was cut off and Wanda was thrown out of his arms, falling back into the trees as a Pterodactyl swept Sam away, “Killing him” 

“Guess he didn’t learn from Peter’s mistake.” Clint snickered his eyes widening when he saw the size of the pterodactyls. “You are a deranged lunatic Stark!” 

“And proud of it baby!” Tony crowed, as three of the winged beasts swooped in, making beelines for the Avengers. Hope was grabbed next, squirming and struggling but unable to get free even as Rhodey shot the Pterodactyl taking out one of its wings and crippling it. Steve and Bucky only just avoided getting swept up, as did Stephen. 

Bruce fired a repel at the trees and swung himself up into the branches just as one of the beasts swooped in for him, he then retracted the repel and flipped onto the beasts back making it rear up in outrage. 

“Ha, kind of your prehistoric ancestor, eh Bruce?” Dick called from the side lines. 

“Corpses don’t talk.” Bruce yelled back, struggling to stay on the back of the thing as it spun and took them into a loop. “A little help?” He called out, 

“Bit busy here.” Clint replied, shooting at the other pterodactyl, that Steve and Bucky were trying to evade. 

“Got it.” Wanda stated and blasted the beast with her magic, killing it but leaving Bruce in free fall. 

“NO!” Tony immediately broke off his attack on the other Pterodactyl, blasting over to catch Bruce and keep him from falling to his “Death”, images of Rhodey’s fall playing in his head as he caught his husband bridal style and hovered with him above the tree tops. 

“That was not well thought out.” Stephen said to Wanda, who scowled, 

“It worked.”

“But you nearly killed a team mate.” Steve said, agreeing with the Sorcerer. “If this was real then Bruce could have been killed or maimed. You have to think before acting Wanda.” 

Wanda glared mutinously but held her tongue, while Clint finished off the remaining Pterodactyl. 

 

“Is everyone alright?” Rhodey asked, as they gathered on the ground, he looked especially to Tony and Bruce. The Bat seemed unshaken, but Tony was struggling to main the integrity of his armour, the fall having unnerved him a lot. 

“We could call it.” Rhodey offered, but Tony shook his head, 

“We couldn’t in real life, so let’s not make an exception here.” 

“Are you sure?” Tony nodded, giving him a small smile, as Clint jumped down from the trees. 

“What’s next?” the archer asked, but no one had a chance to answer him as he was suddenly leapt on from behind by a raptor who proceeded to “Eat him”

“Raptors. Great.” Stephen sighed, as drum like cries and shrill screeches rang out about them, “When this is over Stark, I think you should seek out psychiatric help.”

“Oh blow me Merlin.” Tony snarked back, giving up on keeping all his armour on and instead readied his hands with balls of blue fire. 

“Right, these things are smart, fast, and vicious.” Bruce said, “Best chance of survival is getting out of reach, so go to the trees or to the sky.” 

“Certainly.” Stephen swept up into the air majestically, followed by Rhodey, leaving the others to scramble for the trees just as the Raptors leaped into the clearing, Steve was a little slow and got a slash down his leg that if real would have severed the tendons in his leg. 

“Am I out?” he asked, 

“No but you’re wounded, you won’t be able to walk.” Tony called out, “Your also bleeding heavily and probably going to pass out.” 

“Not a lot of use then.” Bucky grumbled, “I guess I should toss him to those raptors and make a run for it!”

“Bucky!” Steve cried indignantly while the others snorted with laughter. He gulped when one of the raptors leaped six feet into the air snapping its razor sharp teeth. 

“Hey, chew on this!” Bucky yelled waving his metal fist. 

“Look alive guys, we’re coming in.” Rhodey. He made a dive at the raptors blasting them with his repulsors, Tony joined in, aiming blasts of fire at them, while Stephen dizzied them with illusions as they ran to evade being hit by the fire. Creeping through the trees, Bruce found and opening and took it, he fired his repel into an opposite tree and swung across the clearing, slamming his boots into the side of one of the raptor throwing it across the clearing and slamming it painfully into a tree, stunning it long enough for Tony to get a clear shot. 

Not to be outdone, Steve threw his shield hitting one of the remaining raptors in the side, while Bucky leaped from the trees, coming down the raptors back. He wrapped his arms about the beasts neck and yanked it hard, snapping the vertebra. The raptor slumped down dead which left just two, one of which Bruce, Stephen, and Rhodey were engaging while Tony was tackling the other. 

Momentarily forgotten, Wanda climbed silently through the trees, coming up behind Tony as he rained fire down on the raptor below him, the creature snarling and jumping out the way while trying to reach him. 

Smiling vindictively, Wanda eyed the branch Tony was resting his weight on and aimed her magic at it…


	30. Chapter 30

As he felt the branch giving way beneath him, Tony blasted fire at the raptor beneath him, scaring it off as he fell to the ground, landing in a cat like crouch and sprang up, running through the clearing beneath him, meaning to scramble up into another tree, but a blast of red magic had him ducking for cover and spinning around, to see Wanda jumping down from the tree he had fallen from. 

She had a cruel smirk on her face and her eyes were pools of blood, matching the magic that that was shimmering around her. 

“Maximoff.” Tony whispered, concentrating on his elements, feeling the metal moving and gliding beneath his flesh, molten and liquid, ready to cover his skin at need. Flames covered his hands, blue and white hot, enough to scorch the flesh from Wanda’s bones. Between the two of them the air seemed to ripple and bend, the dark energy and dark matter bending to his will, forming a barrier between himself and Wanda. 

“Stand down before you do something you will regret.” Tony ordered her, deciding to give her a chance before he acted. 

“Regret?” Wanda snorted, a malicious laugh falling from her sneering lips, “I’ve have been waiting for this moment for years. Ever since you murdered my parents and then my brother!” 

She lashed out, as Tony had expected, her magic hitting the barrier between them and glancing off harmlessly, enraging Wanda all the more. The red energy about her darkened as she gathered her strength and Tony braced himself, but both of them had forgotten the raptor that was lurking nearby, waiting to strike. 

As Wanda advanced, raising her hand to blast the barrier again, the Raptor leaped from the bushes, tackling her, his six inch claws slicing into her flesh and his jaws clamping about her throat. 

It didn’t kill her of course, but the sensation felt real enough to have Wanda screaming in pain, bringing the rest of the Avengers over. Smirking a little, Tony lowered the energy barrier between himself and Wanda, and blasted the Raptor with fire until it was killed, by which time the remaining Avengers had reached the clearing. 

“Another one down then?” Bucky asked, meaning Wanda, who leaped to her feet, her eyes blazing with fury.

“He attacked me!” She screamed, pointing at Tony, “He tried to kill me!”

“You’re a lying whore Maximoff.” Tony shot back, ready for a fight if it broke out, which it looked like it would as Wanda’s power flared again, 

“Wait!” Steve cried, stepping between the two, “Don’t anybody do anything here they might regret.”

“Oh I can assure you I will regret nothing.” Tony retorted, 

“Out of the way Steve.” Wanda snarled, 

“Stand down.” Steve barked, “Both of you.”

“He attacked me, let that raptor eat me!”

“She attacked me first.” Tony spat, “And I can prove it. Friday, stop the simulation and replay the last five minutes.” 

“On it bossman.” Friday said. 

Part of the jungle cleared and a holographic screen appeared, replaying the last few moments as Tony had requested. 

Everyone watched as Wanda blasted Tony from the trees and then aimed her power at him a second time as he tried to run for cover. They saw the stand off between the two, and finally the Raptor leaping on Wanda while she was unaware. 

 

Shocked and horrified, Steve turned to Wanda, “Why?” He asked, 

“Because he deserves it!” Wanda roared, “He is a murderer and he does not deserve the Seventh Stone, it should be mine!”. With an explosion of power brought on by her rage, Wanda sent the Avengers flying through the training room, scorching the ground with her magic. 

 

*****

 

In the observation room the rest of the team were alerted to Wanda’s attack and sprang up from where they had been lounging around, watching the rest of the Jurassic simulation, hurrying back to the training room to help their team mates and tackle Wanda. 

 

Naturally it was Tony who Wanda was focused on. She disregarded the rest of the team, focusing her rage upon the Billionaire, advancing on him as he struggled to his feet, the back of his head bleeding from where he had hit it on the wall. 

“Murderer!” She screamed, lashing out with her magic, Tony ducked beneath the red energy and shoulder rolled, rising up on his knees and throwing fire at Wanda. Her clothing caught flame and she shrieked in terror as the flames began to spread, batting at them with her hands to put them out before she could be burned. 

“Stop this now!” Stephen boomed, the Cloak lifting him into the air as he summoned his own magic, 

“Stay out of this Strange, its between me and Stark.” Wanda roared,

“Yes it is.” Tony growled, letting the metal shift out from under his flesh, covering his torso, thighs, and hands. “Lets finish this, once and for all.”

Wanda grinned, “My pleasure.”

 

The two surged forward, their magics meeting between them and shooting up to the ceiling with a roar of fire and red energy that nearly caught Stephen, but the Cloak whisked him to safety just in time. 

“We need to stop this, stop her!” Bruce snarled, a little out of his depths, he was used to fighting but not against magic users, that was Stephen’s domain, not his. 

“No.” Stephen said, making Bruce and everyone gaze at him in disbelief. “This is Tony’s fight.” The Sorcerer said, “I will only step in if needed.”

“You might, but I’m his husband…”

“Bruce, wait.” Rhodey said, taking the Bat’s arm to stall him, “Tony needs to do this himself. He hasn’t been in battle in a long time, and defeating Wanda will boost his confidence in himself immensely. Especially since the last battle he was in nearly cost him his life.” As he said this he glanced at Steve who had the grace to look down at his feet in shame.

Grinding his teeth Bruce relented, holding back and letting Tony take on Wanda alone. 

 

*****

 

Wanda lashed out at Tony, aiming for his knees to cripple him, but he leaped over her magic, covering his legs and feet fully in armour and took to the air, circling and strike Wanda from above. 

The Witch dodged the fire that was aimed at her and used her magic to rise herself to the air, launching herself at Tony, who braced himself, grunted as she crashed into him, her legs wrapping about his sides and her hands trying to wrap about his throat. 

“This is for Pietro, for my Mother and Father!” Wanda screamed, binding Tony’s neck with her magic even as Tony enclosed his throat in armour to protect himself from her, “And when you’re dead, the Stone of Unity will be mine.” 

“You’re deranged.” Tony laughed into Wanda’s face, shooting up towards the ceiling and body slamming her into it, “The Stone answers to me alone, it will be mastered by no other.”

“Liar!” Wanda shrieked tightening her magic on Tony’s throat and tried to use her telepathy on him, but Tony’s mind was locked against her, a metal shell encased his thoughts, sealing them from her influence. 

“You need some new tricks, bitch!” Tony sneered at her. Concentrating hard on the dark energy and dark matter he let the power envelope him completely as he never had before, and a second later he had vanished and Wanda was falling to the ground with a cry. 

Tony rematerialized across the training room, thankfully on the floor since his legs gave out and fell dizzily to the ground, the shifting through teleportation having disoriented and wearied him. 

He struggled to try and stand but vertigo got the better of him and he toppled to the ground again making Wanda smirk as she advanced on him once more. 

“You can’t fight me, Stark, you are not match for the Scarlet Witch!”

Unable to get to his feet Tony concentrated. Stephen had taught him that the magical elements were always around him, all he had to do was tap into them and manipulate them. Closing his eyes he focused on metal, the element he felt the most akin with, sending it rippling through the training room, seeing it sliding and gliding along in its molten form then sprouting up from the ground like a tree root shooting up towards the sun. 

Wanda screamed as metal suddenly encased her ankles, pinning her to the ground, she tried to fire her magic at the metal with her hands, but the liquid metal was spreading up her body, flowing over her like mercury, rolling down her arms and encasing her wrists and hands, preventing her from using her magic. 

“No!” She roared, struggling as the metal wrapped about her throat and ran up over her face, forming a mask, blinding her from what was happening around her and thus crippling her. 

Letting out a deep breath Tony sagged to the ground, utterly exhausted. He could barely keep his eyes opened a the others rushed over, Stephen going to take charge of Wanda, while Bruce ran to Tony, cupping the back of his head and looking down on him in concern,

“Did she hurt you?” 

“Just a few scrapes.” Tony mumbled, his eyelids growing heavy, “Talk ‘bout it later.” He had scarcely finished speaking before his eyelids slid shut and he collapsed boneless and sound asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone, Not Me. Has got to write a Jurassic Park/Jurassic World Avengers crossover. I had so much fun writing the simulation and I know I'd love reading the team really ending up fighting dinosaurs.   
> Maybe they visit the park when everything goes to shit, maybe they are fighting Hydra and crash land on Isla Sorna, Maybe Hydra is attempting to steal Dinosaurs to make hybrids? IDK The only thing I ask for from anyone who undertakes this is that Tony gets slashed and bitten by a Raptor.

New York Sanctuary 

 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Loki drawled, setting down the book he’d been reading as Stephen came through a portal with Wanda in tow. The metal still covered her hands and arms to the shoulders and her face, leaving twin holes for her to breathe through. 

Behind the metal mask she was shrieking and snarling, tossing her head to try and get free, something that wasn’t happening. 

“Miss Maximoff decided to pick a fight with Tony.” Stephen replied, “She lost.”

“Evidently.” Loki mused, circling Wanda, a look of fascination on his face, “A mystical metal cage, very impressive. I did not think Stark capable of such a feat.”

“He is capable of more than that.” Stephen said, shrugging his shoulders as The Cloak floated off his back, “He teleported.” 

Loki stopped dead and stared at Stephen in shock, “He what?” 

“He tapped into the Dark energy and dark matter and used it to bend reality, teleporting himself a small distance.” 

Loki let out a shocked breath and shook his head, “His power is advancing rapidly, as are his skills.”

“Indeed, though his stamina needs some work.” Stephen said, “The act has exhausted him into unconsciousness. Although, he did manage to deal with Miss Maximoff before he fell unconscious.”

Loki hummed appreciatively and circled Wanda again, “And what are we doing with her? Burning at the stake perhaps?” Wanda let out an indignant shriek at that and stamped her feet, 

“Hardly anything so melodramatic.” Stephen said, “Removing her power will suffice to render her unable to harm anyone again.” Loki sniffed scornfully, 

“You are far too forgiving a specie. You think to save her instead of eliminating the problem once and for all.”

“And you are far too quick to chose death.” Stephen retorted. Loki smirked clearly gearing up to make another snide comment to try and goad Stephen into a fight, something he seemed intent on doing every time they were together but was distracted by a splintering of metal. 

The metal mask on Wanda’s face was splitting slightly, thin red beams of light were cracking through the face mask, creating slits from which Wanda could see out of, more metal splintered away and she was able to move her lips once more. 

“You will not take my power!” She screamed in rage, using more of said power to try and break off the metal that was fighting against her, trying to regrow, spreading to encompass her head as she put more cracks into the mask and the gloves covering her hands.

“Wanda Stop!” Stephen cried, backing away from her, as did Loki, both could see the two magical energies fighting against each other and both knew that the combined forces would erupt like a volcano unless Wanda stopped. 

“Get this shit off me!” Wanda roared, the red showing through the metal darkening and her eyes becoming maroon as her rage built even more. 

“You’re going to hurt yourself, stop now!” Stephen pleaded, taking an abortive step forward, but the Cloak appeared in front of him, wrapping itself about the Sorcerer, lifting him off his feet and pulling him away, just in time, as Wanda threw the full force of all her power at the metal enveloping her body. The metal bowed and swayed, looking for a moment like it would all break off, but then it bowed inwards, pushing back against Wanda’s power creating an immense amount of pressure about her body. 

Wanda let out a garbled scream as the sickening sound of crushing bones split the air, then with a revolting noise that even made Loki’s stomach turn over, Wanda’s head imploded. 

Blood, bone, and brain matter splattered up into the air as the bones of her skull caved inwards, her body toppled to the ground, the shell of her jaw being all that was left on top of her neck, a gaping bloody maw spread above. 

“OHMYGOD!” Stephen gagged, turning away with a hand on his mouth, fighting the urge to vomit, something that even Loki was struggling with. 

Taking several deep breaths and swallowing hard, Stephen stood up straight and turned shakily back to Loki, who looked just a sick as he felt. “We need to call the compound, let everyone know what has happened.”

Mutely Loki nodded, his eyes fixed on the mangled remains of Wanda Maximoff. 

Staggering a little, his limbs shaking with shock, Stephen made his way to the phone and went into his contacts, bringing up the Compounds number. The phone was answered after only a few rings. 

“Hello Colonel. I’m afraid I have some bad news….”

 

*****

 

Compound

 

Bruce had taken Tony to bed, where he remained, stretched out on his stomach, snoring peacefully, completely dead to the world as his body recovered from the over exertion. 

The rest of the team gathered in the conference room to discuss the days events. They had been going to talk about their strengths and weaknesses, but now the only topic of discussion was Wanda and what to do with her. 

“Obviously she cannot be let lose on the world. She is far too dangerous.” Natasha said, 

“Ya think?” Scott drawled, 

“Maybe Strange can do something for her,” Steve offered, “Find a way to restrain her powers?”

“Or strip them entirely.” Bruce grunted, 

“I’d vote for that.” Peter said, “That psycho bitch needs stopping.”

“Agreed,” Clint said, “But that is not the end of the problem.” 

Steve frowned, “Its not?” and Clint rolled his eyes, 

“Just because she won’t have powers doesn’t mean she can’t pick up a gun and kill people that way.” Dick said. 

“She wouldn’t!” Steve cried, receiving a chorus of exasperated and disbelieving cries from around the table.

“Punk, that little bitch just tried to murder Tony.” Bucky exclaimed, “She needs locking up, for good!” Steve shook his head, 

“She needs help, she’s misguided, she’s…”

“A grown woman who is more than able to take responsibility for her actions.” Natasha stated firmly. “You can’t pretend otherwise Steve, I know you were sympathetic with her at first, hell we all were, even I was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, but she has had chance after chance to change herself, to truly make amends for her past, but all she has ever focused on is getting revenge on Stark for something that wasn’t even his fault to begin with.”

“But with help, with the proper guidance…”

“This isn’t like Barnes, Steve.” Sam said, shooting an apologetic look at Bucky, “He is a victim of Hydra, he was taken and held against his will, she and her brother volunteered to be Hydra, to be experimented on. We only have her word that they thought they were working for Shield, we have no proof, and when you think about it, how could she not have known the truth when she can look into peoples minds?” 

Steve sagged in his chair, his expression morose as he took in Sam’s words. 

“Phone call Rhodey.” FRIDAY said, 

“Thanks, I’ll get it in the office.” Rhodey said, getting to his feet and leaving the conference room. 

 

“So, what do we do?” Hope asked, sighing heavily, “And does anyone else really need a drink?” A chorus of Yes followed this, 

“The compound is stocked with many types of alcohol and soft drinks, Miss Van Dyne.” FRIDAY said,

“Thanks FRI.” Hope said, “I could do with a Sea Breeze right now,” She got to her feet, “What do the rest of you want?” 

Steve, Bucky, Sam, Clint, Scott, and Dick all opted for beers, Peter tried to wheedle one but was refused on all fronts, begrudgingly accepting a chocolate milk shake instead. Bruce wanted a scotch, Natasha wanted Vodka on the rocks, She also rose to help Hope carry the drinks, just as Rhodey came back into the conference room, his face grave.

“What’s happened?” Bruce asked, on his feet in an instant, 

“It’s Wanda.” Rhodey said, “She’s dead.”

 

*****

 

“Tony”

Tony groaned and burrowed deeper into the pillow, screwing his face up in denial and trying to pull away from whatever irritating thing it was that was disturbing him, 

“Honey I’m sorry but you need to wake up.” 

“Go away.” He mumbled, batting ineffectually at the disturbance, 

“Come on baby, open your eyes, I’ve got a double expresso for you.” The heavenly scent of coffee was wafted under Tony’s nose and his eye immediately snapped open, his hands reaching out to grab the nectar from the Bruce’s hands, and drinking it greedily, making Bruce chuckle at his caffeine addiction, 

“Whassup?” Tony asked, his mouth half full of coffee and the cup muffling his words, 

Bruce took a deep breath, “Wanda’s dead.” 

Tony froze, actually stopped drinking the nectar of the Gods to stare at Bruce in shock. 

“Strange called from the Sanctuary.” Bruce explained, “He said that she overloaded her power, trying to break free from the metal case, it… well the two powers clashed and she was caught in the middle and didn’t survive it.”

“Oh,” Tony swallowed his coffee convulsively, his face paling, “Was this my fault?” He asked, “The metal, I put it on her.”

“No, honey. You did that in self-defence. This was her doing,” Bruce said, taking Tony’s hands and squeezing them, “Do not blame yourself for this, please.” 

Rolling his lips Tony nodded, “So, whats happening now?” 

“Well, Rhodey has contacted the authorities, the Police have collected the body from the Sanctuary, and I believe taken statements from both Loki and Strange, they’ll need them from us too, and the accords council needs to speak to all of us before a press statement is released.”

“Okay, I’d better get up then,” Tony moved to do so, but vertigo assailed him, forcing him to lay back down as the room spun. 

“Never mind getting up, you stay here until you’re recovered,” Bruce said, tucking him back in, 

“No, I’m fine,” Tony protested, trying to move, only to have his head going around in circles again, “Okay, maybe I need a minute or two.”

“And more sleep, and a decent meal.” Bruce said stroking his hair back, “Rest, I’ll let everyone know that you’re not well enough for giving statements right now.” 

Tony sighed, he hated to burden Bruce, but he could barely keep his eyes open and knew if he tried to sit up he’d just get dizzy again, so he reluctantly agreed, settling back into the bed and closing his eyes, promising himself that he’d just nap and then get up, his body had other ideas though, sending him back into a deep sleep in moments.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen Avengers Endgame and I'm not going to spoil it for anyone, all I will say is Fucking Brilliant. You will laugh and you will Cry.

When he awoke again Tony found Jett snuggled right up against his back, twitching and wriggling in his sleep and enjoying whatever it was felines dreamed about. 

Smiling, Tony rolled over, which served to disturb Jett, who grumbled at him, yawning and blinking sleepily, happily rolling onto his back to have his belly tickled by Tony. 

“You are so beautiful, aren’t you? Yes you are, you are the most beautiful baby boy cat in the world world!” Tony bent and nuzzled his face into Jets’ fur, breathing in the heavenly scent of warm cat belly. Jet sniffed at his head and licked at his hair, grooming him as if he was another cat.

“I would love to lay here for the next few hours.” Tony told Jett, lifted his head and kissing the cat between the ears, “But sadly I’ve got to get up.” 

Giving Jet another kiss, Tony got up from the bed and went to relieve himself and take a shower, which Jett observed from the safety of the bathroom cabinet, seeming rather disgusted that his human immersed himself in the shower. 

“Some of us need more than a lick to get clean.” He informed the cat, going to get dressed. 

Jett followed him down to the kitchen and immediately began to rub around his ankles and trill in a demand for food. As always Tony gave in and fed him, setting about getting himself some coffee, at which point an exhausted Steve appeared looking like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

“You look like I feel.” Tony commented, pouring a second coffee and slid it over the counter to him, Steve huffed a snort and picked up the cup, drinking the coffee without sugar or cream, grimacing at the taste. 

“I am sorry.” Tony ventured, “I never meant for Wanda to die, I didn’t know that would happen to her.”

“I know that, Christ I know that.” Steve whispered meeting Tony’s eyes, “I just… God I’ve fucked up everything haven’t I?” He looked back down at the counter with tears glistening in his eyes, “I thought I could save Wanda, I thought I could save at least one person, I failed Bucky, I failed you, and she… she was… I just wanted to…” He trailed off and clasped a hand over his mouth, his body shuddering with tears. 

As much Steve had hurt Tony, as much as he had suffered at the mans hands, Tony could not stand there and watch him crying without doing something to try and comfort him. Coming around the counter Tony wrapped his arms about Steve, pulling him into a hug. Steve stiffened at first, then collapsed against Tony, burying his face into Tony’s shoulder, clinging to him as if he were afraid that Tony might disappear if he let go. 

“I’m sorry.” He sobbed, his voice muffled by Tony’s shoulder, “I’m so, so sorry Tony. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I swear I didn’t. I wanted to protect Bucky, and I was scared of what would happen to him. I didn’t really know you when I found out about your parents, I didn’t know how you’d react, and then, when I got to know you I didn’t want to ruin everything and it got harder and harder to say anything, then everything just blew up, Ultron, Wanda, The Accords, Siberia.” Steve sniffed and lifted his head, swiping at his running nose with the back of his sleeve. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing, I don’t know where I’m going, what I’m supposed to do. I’ve been so lost since I woke up, I try to fit in, I try to find my place in this crazy, modern world, but it is so hard, and it is not just the technology it is everything and I feel like I am drowning, I feel like I am drowning and I don’t know how to save myself, or stop hurting people.”

Tony swallowed hard and blinked back the tears that were prickling at his eyes, he wasn’t great with upset people, he always became flustered and uncertain, wanting to resort to making jokes to ease the tension but knowing that he couldn’t do it, so he struggled to find the right thing to say, and often found himself close to tears too. 

“I know how that feels.” He whispered, “After my parents, Jarvis, and Ana were dead I was drowning, Bruce had his own problems and I was disappearing in drugs and drink to blot everything out, and I hurt so many people.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Steve sniffed, 

“I may not have sold to terrorists, but I was blind to what was going on in my own company through my own negligence. I may never have wilfully wished the pain that those weapons caused, but violence breeds violence and my hands are not clean.” 

“Tony..”

“Steve let me finish.” Tony said drawing a deep breath, “I know I am not responsible for what Stane did, the weapons his sold, the deals he made, the deaths are on his conscience, assuming he ever had one, which I somewhat doubt. But I am not entirely innocent and I accept that and everything I have done since has been to try and make amends for my negligence, to protect instead of destroy, and yeah, I’ve fucked up along the way, but at the end of the day I’m human and as the good book says, To Err is human, to forgive divine.” Smiling a truly warm smile he lay his hands over Steve’s, “And I forgive you.”

Steve’s eyes widened and he took a huge shuddering breath, looking like he was going to pass out. 

“How can you?” He asked, “After what I’ve done?” Tony shrugged, 

“Holding onto anger is exhausting and it only leads to bitterness. I don’t want to be bitter. Besides, how can expect forgiveness for myself, if I don’t grant it to others?” 

Steve managed a weak smile, “Sounds like you’re getting philosophical in your… well,”

“You say old age and I’ll set the cat on you!” this threat prompted a true laugh from Steve, though he gave Jett a wary look, having not forgotten the claws to the crotch incident. The sound of someone clearing their throat had both men turning to see the teams standing in the doorway, trying to appear like they hadn’t been listening and failing miserably. 

“Now you two have had your big girly crying scene can the rest of us come in?” Clint asked, getting an elbow to the ribs from Dick, 

“Why not, you assholes will anyway.” Tony replied, he visibly lit up when Bruce approached him and wrapped his arms around him. 

“You okay Cap?” Sam asked, looking at Steve, who was still blowing his nose and drying his eyes, 

“Yeah.” Steve said, his voice still a bit shaky, and Sam didn’t look at all convinced, 

“I think you should talk to someone.” He suggested, “About all this, someone professional.”

As Steve opened his mouth to protest, having a natural fear of psychiatrists from the era he came from, Bucky cut in, “I’ve had therapy. It does help. Talking to someone who is not personally involved, who can give you an outside perspective. It helps make things clearer in your own mind.” 

Despite how sincere Bucky appeared, Steve remained uncertain. “How can talk to someone about this when I don’t even know how to put it into words?” 

“You were doing pretty well with Stark.” Natasha observed, “And it doesn’t matter if you don’t have the words, the therapist will help you find them, help you explain things both to them and to yourself.” 

“Why not just give it a try?” Sam offered, “It wouldn’t hurt would it?” 

“I guess not.” Steve agreed, he looked around, frowning to see that Tony and Bruce had vanished while they’d been talking. He was tempted to go and find the Billionaire, they’d just had a moment of understanding and Steve didn’t want it to end, but before he could do so the others pulled him back into conversation about the up and coming press conference that would be taking place the following day. 

 

*****

 

Arm in arm Bruce and Tony walked in the sunlight of the gardens. Jett had followed them outside and was rolling in the grass and running about after flies and butterflies. 

“I didn’t think you would forgive him.” Bruce admitted, “I’m not sure I can, or ever will.”

“It was time, Bruce.” Tony replied, “Holding onto the anger… look at Maximoff, look at what holding onto a grudge did to her. It destroyed her completely, it destroyed her brother too, because they couldn’t let go of the past and move on. I don’t want to be like that, I don’t want to become so broken that there is nothing left in me but rage and misery, that is no way to live.” Bruce grunted, this touched close to home for him. Much of his strength as the Bat had been born from his rage and pain at the loss of his parents, it continued to fuel him even now, he had learned to use it and take strength from it, had honed it inside himself like a weapon. But he understood what Tony was saying, very much because he knew how close he had come to falling into his own darkness and being nothing but the Bat, it had only been Alfred, Dick, and Tony’s presences in his life that had kept him from losing his humanity completely. 

“You are a wise man, Tony Stark-Wayne.” He said at length, “And I am very proud to be your husband.” Tony made an exaggerated groaning noise, 

“Are you going to get all mushy on me?” he asked, “Because Jett is too young to see and hear such things!” Bruce just laughed and picked Tony up in his arms, making the other billionaire shriek and begin beating at him softly to get free, inevitably a mock wrestling match followed, until Tony got Bruce pinned beneath him and declared his victory loudly only to be flipped onto his back with Bruce on top of him, pushing him into the grass and kissing him senseless. 

Nearby Jett put his ears back looking disgusted by the humans behaviour in the way that cats always do, because they are of course so much better than humans can ever be, and carried on his business of trying to catch the butterflies. 

 

*****

 

New York 

Stark Towers.

 

All of the Avengers were present for the press conference, including Bruce, Dick, and Stephen, though Loki had remained at the Sanctum continuing their research. 

“Mr Stark, can you tell us exactly what happened to the Scarlet Witch?” One of the reporters asked, 

“Its Stark-Wayne now,” Tony corrected, “And yes, I will explain as best I can. Wanda Maximoff attacked myself and the rest of the team in some wild scheme to get revenge for what she felt were past slights.” (The fact she had been intending to get hold of the Stone of Unity was not going to be disclosed to the public, it was better that no one but those who absolutely had to know about it were told of its existence) 

“A fight ensued and I encased her in magical armour that prevented her from using her powers to effect anything outside of the armour. Sadly it did not stop her from using her powers from within, while she was warned, repeatedly by Dr Strange that she was endangering herself, Wanda did not listen and the combination of the two powers battling against each other caused… for lack of a better term, an implosion that she was at the centre of and did not survive.”

“She killed herself then?” Another reporter asked, 

“Technically yes, though it was not her intention.” Stephen affirmed,

“Is there a police inquiry?”

“There is one underway as we speak.” Rhodey said, “The preliminary autopsy reports have already cleared Dr Strange and Mr Stark-Wayne of any wrong doing on their part, but a full investigation will be made.”

“How can the public be expected to trust the Avengers when such in fighting continues to happen?” Another reporter asked, “Just a few years ago the civil war caused deaths, life changing injuries, and damage to public property, how can any of us be sure the same thing won’t happen again?” 

“We’re not asking for blind trust or for you to take our word.” Tony said, glancing at Steve, who had paled at the question, “What we are asking for is time, to earn trust, to rebuild relationships, and for some understanding.”

“Understanding?” 

“Yes. You see us as superheroes, as figures you put up on pedestals. Well, when you do that you will inevitably be disappointed when you learn that your idol has feet of clay, because despite what we do, what we have chosen to do, we are only human, fallible human beings who don’t always get it right and I would ask will all humility that you understand that and find it in yourselves to forgive us our mistakes as you would have your own forgiven.” 

“Are you of all people seriously making a biblical quote?” this came from Christine Everhart who stared at Tony in disbelief, 

“Why not?” He asked her back, “I was raised a Catholic. Forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. It seems a rather appropriate, don’t you think?” 

Christine fell silent as the cameras flashed and other reporters asked questions about the Avengers plans concerning Thanos, a few tried to make digs at varying members of the team, about previous actions and their opinions, but other team members quickly shut this down and for the most part the press were being respectful so the conference ended without a storm breaking, and back at the Sanctum Loki made a break through on where to find the seventh stone.


End file.
